Marauders proyect 1
by moony713
Summary: Para nadie es noticia nueva de que los merodeadores no se llevan bien con sus contrapartes femeninas...se odian y normalmente se la viven en la enfermeria gracias a sus peleitos...¿podra suceder algo durante este año que haga que eso cambie? Aceptenlo, se
1. Chapter 1

"**MARAUDERS PROYECT 1"**

**NOTA: (leean esto con atención)**

En este fic estan incluidos los mismos personajes que en el de "love is in the air" lo que pasa es que mi amiga karla que es la escritora de ese fic y ella y yo inventamos (junto con otras personas) inventamos a las amigas de Lily y otros compañeros mas, tambien las parejas que se forman quedan igual. Asi que no me demanden por que los personajes de este fic son compartidos. Asi que de una vez advierto NO es copia y si no me creen le pueden escribir a Karla Evans y preguntarle.

Claves:

JP: JAMES POTTER

SB: SIRIUS BLACK

RL: REMUS LUPIN

PP: PETTER PETTIGREW

LE: LILY EVANS

EC: ELIZABETH CARPENTER

KW: KATH WILLIAMS

SuB: SUSAN BLACK

FL: FRANK LONGBOTTOM

AG: ALICE GRANT

LM: LUCIUS MALFOY

SS: SEVERUS SNAPE

(los demas personajes tienen su nombre escrito primero y luego la inicial de su apellido ¿ok?)

**MARAUDERS PROYECT 1…**

"EN EL ANDEN 9 ¾"

Un gran alboroto estaba siendo provocado en la estación de King Cross por un chico delgado pelo negro azabache y bastante revuelto de gafas redondas y ojos color chocolate muy bonitos junto con una señora de ojos chocolate al igual que su hijo pelo lacio y oscuro agarrado en un moño. El chico iba corriendo con un carrito que contenía un baúl de madera y una lechuza parda en una jaula, detrás su madre bastante acalorada por estar persiguiendo a su hijo.

JP: ¡mama! ¡mama! voy a perder el tren ¡date prisa!

Sra.P: voy James no grites estas llamando mucho la atención -La señora Potter miraba preocupada a la gente que miraba con curiosidad la escena de un niño de 11 años con un carrito con un baul y una lechuza pardeada perseguido por su madre - James…-La mujer tomo a su hijo de la muñeca- No grites que esto esta lleno de muggles y levantaran sospechas ¿Qué pensarian en el ministerio de tu padre si tu delataras a los de nuestro mundo? –susurro la señora Potter a su inquieto hijo –

JP: ok… ok… entiendo mama pero es que estoy ansioso por llegar

Sra.P: oh cielos! Nadie puede contigo James

JP:¡mira mama! El anden 9, solo hay que atravezarlo y…

La señora tomo a James de la camiseta antes de que su hijo cometiera la imprudencia de desaparecer ante todos esos muggles al anden 9 y 3/4.

Sra. P: esperate tantito, que los muggles se distraigan algo y luego te metes ¿ok?

JP: si mama…-contesto James aburrido recargandose en su carrito-

Sra.P: ok… este es el momento ¿listo? ¡ya!

La señora Potter y su hijo con el carrito y la lechuza corrieron hacia la pared donde estaba colgado un gran numero 9 dorado y mágicamente atravesaron la dura pared que los transporto hacia una estacion donde estaba colgado un enorme letrero que decia "anden 9 ¾ expreso de hogwarts" y erguido imponente un enorme tren de vapor escarlata que esperaba a que fueran las 11:00 AM para iniciar su marcha cargado de los alumnos que cursarian durante el año en la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechiceria.

JP: ¡guau!

James y la señora Potter miraban impresionados la estacion donde se encontraban miles de familias despidiendose.

Sra. L: Frank no vayas a perder tu sapo ¿entendiste? – Regañaba una bruja de especto severo con un buitre disecado en su sombrero de bruja- Y no, no tengo presupuesto para una lechuza, los sapos son buenos, leales fuertes –esto ultimo lo dijo no muy convencida-

FL: Pero mama…- lloriqueaba un chico de cabello café obscuro un poco pecoso ojos café obscuro muy brillantes que mas o menos se le calculaban unos 11 años de edad- es que los sapos son aburridos.

Sra. L: ¡¿ABURRIDOS? ¿crees que saltar y croar es aburrido yo…

La señora del buitre miro de repente a James y a su mama como dandose cuenta apenas de su presencia.

Sra. L: ¿Anne?

Sra.P: ¡Hola Agusta! ¿Cómo has estado? Hace mucho que no nos veiamos

Sra.L: si desde el colegio!

Las señoras se saludaron efusivamente y comenzaron a platicar.

JP: hola… mi nombre es James Potter ¿Cómo te llamas?

FL: Frank, Frank Longbottom

JP: wow! Tu papa es auror ¿no?

FL: em, si y uno muy bueno – dijo inflando un poco su pecho con orgullo-

JP: Mi papa trabaja tambien en el ministerio el es del departamento de Juegos Magicos y cuando yo crezca trabajare en una compañía internacional de quidditch- comento animadamente James-

Sono un sonido como de silbato y un hombre de uniforme comenzo a llamarlos.

Hombre: ¡casi partimos, dense prisa!

Sra.L: ya oyeron suban pronto, hasta luego Frank te espero para vacaciones de navidad ¿ok? Y no extravies a tu sapo.

FL: no mama

Se dieron un beso de despedida y Frank espero a James en una de las puertas del tren.

Sra. P: nos vemos, no te metas en problemas, no quiero una carta de Dumbledore en tu primer semana ¿eh James me escuchas?

JP: eh? A si claro –James estaba distraido observando a una chica de su misma edad que se despedia de sus padres, tenia el cabello largo rojo ondulado y terminaba en pequeños bucles con unos ojos verdes esmeralda y unas cuantas pecas en la nariz con mirada inocente, la chica se subio al tren y james aterrizo- ¿eh? Si? Me decias algo mama?

Sra. P.: si, que no te metieras en problemas

JP: ¿yo? Osea ¿yo? ¿¡como eres capaz de dudar de tu inocente hijo prodigio de angeles!

Sra. P: no te hagas el chistoso y mejor sube que ya casi no hay lugares

Se despidieron y James empujo su carrito hasta la entrada donde lo esperaba Frank que platicaba enérgicamente con otros chicos que cursarian primero. Todos subieron y comenzaron a buscar lugar, a Frank le dieron lugar los chicos con los que se encontraba platicando y se proponia a rechazar el lugar para buscar un compartimento con james pero este lo convenció de que el buscaria el suyo y que siguiera platicando con sus nuevos amigos asi que se despidieron y james se dispuso a buscar compartimento, recorrio medio tren hasta que se detuvo en uno donde solo habia un chico de ojos azul electrico pelo negro azulado que le caia elegantemente en los ojos que a juzgar por su cara era de su edad, el chico miraba aburrido por la ventana.


	2. Chapter 2

"AMIGOS Y ENEMIGOS"

JP: ejem, -tosio- em… no hay lugar en el tren y pues…

SB: sientate, no hay problema –contesto el chico aburrido-

JP: mi nombre es James Potter y tu…

SB: Sirius Black –dijo este mirandolo por primera vez-

JP: ah! Bueno… te gustaria que te llame Black o prefieres Sirius

SB: sirius esta bien odio mi apellido –Dijo sonriendo ligeramente-

JP: ¿pk?

SB: pk es que odio mi familia, estan trauma con eso de la sangre y que debo de quedar en Slytherin y que no se que que no se cuanto.

JP: oh! Toda mi familia ha quedado en Gryffindor

SB: ja! Mi familia moriria tres veces si yo quedara ahí, aun k por mi no hay problema

Los dos se pusieron a conversar y cada vez se animaba mas el ambiente y se llevaban mejor, Sirius no era nada serio como habia aparentado a James era vastante divertido, bromista, se reia mucho, era ingenioso y lo mejor de todo es que James tambien asi que se pusieron a contarse todas las bromas que habian hecho en su vida (muchas, de hecho demasiadas)

SB: wow! Nunca habia intentado eso, lo de los huevos de doxy mezclados con harina de calabaza

JP: si vieras la cara que puso mi mama, me puso a limpiar toda la cocina con sepillo de dientes, pero lo mejor fue tu broma a tu hermanito, la de ponerle un gnomo debajo de la almohada y hecharle tierra en la nariz para que el gnomo intentara escarbar ahí jajajajajjaja!

Las risas se escuchaban por todo el compartimento, James estaba tirado en el suelo hecho conchita con sus brazos alrededor de la barriga retorciendose de la risa y Sirius pedia descanso con una señal como de arbitro de futball muggle por que le dolia demasiado el estomago por los "lindos" recuerdos que tenia de su hermano en San Mungo con la nariz mas grande que una salchicha. En ese momento entro un chico palido de ojos dorados y cabello castaño un poco largo con su baul detraz .

RL: em.. perdon por interrupir pero ya recorri todo el tren y no hay lugar… me… podrian

JP: claro! Sientate

James se incorporo y ayudo al chico a subir su baul.

SB: ¿Cuál es tu nombre forastero? –dijo con aires de grandeza-

RL: Remus Lupin, pero llamenme Remus

El chico parecia un poco timido. El resto del viaje no hablo mucho, solo escuchaba las conversaciones de James y Sirius y se reia de sus anecdotas pero cuando le preguntaban a el algo contestaba con monosilabas. De repente se abrio la puerta y dejo ver a un chico de pelo rubio y lacio, ojos grises y frios y piel blanca, a su lado estaba un chico de nariz ganchuda pelo largo negro y grasiento con ojos negros y vacios, tambien entraron dos chicos corpulentos uno tenia el pelo paja y mirada de estupido el otro tenia el pelo negro y sucio con cara de imbecil.

LM: vaya, vaya vaya, por sus caras debo de decir que son un Potter y un Lupin ¡ja! Sus padres son amigos de muggles ¡que ASCO! Y tu… eres un Black ¿Qué haces con estos idiotas traidores a la sangre?

SB: Mira James este esta medio safado ¿no? –hizo un ademan con su dedo indice hacieno giros en el aire a un lado de su oreja y puso los ojos en blanco-

LM: Mira, Black, "este" tiene su nombre y es Lucius Malfoy, ellos son Severus Snape (que miraba con mala leche a James), Crabb y Goyle –Señalo a cada uno con la cabeza- sabes, mejor te dejamos que disfrutes a tus nuevos "amiguitos" por que cuando lleguemos y quedes en Slytherin como yo y ellos quedaremos te tendras que despedir ja!

Salieron riendo y se perdieron en el pasillo.

RL: ¿Qué quiso decir?

SB: que toda mi familia ha quedado en Slytherin y no se si yo vaya a ser la excepcion pero espero que si, por que no me pienso ir con las culebras de ahí.

JP: ¡bien dicho!

Mas tarde toco la puerta la señora del carrito de dulces

Sra.cd: ¿Quieren algo guapos?

SB: em… deme…

Después de hacer el desomunal pedido de Sirius y James la señora del carrito de dulces tuvo que regresar al frente a reabastecerse por que le habian dejado nadamas que una octava parte del carrito.

RL: ¿Cómo pueden comer tanto?

JP: no se, es que todo esta delicioso ¡ah!¡no! me salio Circe otra vez

SB: ¿Cirice? Ella es sexy, te la cambio por Flamel

JP: nunca habia visto a Circe asi, ¡me la quedo!

SB: ¿Qué? ¡ah no! Primero te quejabas de que ya te habia salido

RL: ¡cuidado las ranas se escapan!

Los tres chicos comenzaron a perseguir a las ranas de chocolate, algunas escaparon, asi que Sirius y James se dividieron el trabajo, James seguiria a las que se dispersaron hacia los vagones de atraz y sirius a los de adelante, mientras que Remus juntaria las que se quedaron en el compartimento.

JP: te.. tengo… te tengo ¡no!

Tres ranas se deslizaron atravez de la puerta de otro compartimento, James toco la puerta y una voz femenina le contesto.

LE: pase

James abrio la puerta y se encontro con la pelirroja ojiverde que habia visto en la estacion.

JP: hola…

EC: hola disculpa ¿tu quien eres?

JP: James, James Potter y este unas ranas de chocolate se escaparon y creo que estan aquí.

James observo que otras tres chicas acompañaban a la pelirroja, una era rubia con el cabello un poco largo lacio y sus puntas onduladas y unos ojos azul cielo hermosos con una piel blanca como la de la pelirroja(Elizabeth Carpenter), la siguiente era de cabello lacio largo un poco despeinado color negro al igual que sus ojos que eran de un negro como la noche y su piel morena clara (Susan Black), la ultima era una de cabello corto hasta los hombros rizado mas bucleado que el de la pelirroja color castaño rubio y ojos ambar, su piel era blanca sonrosada (Alice Grant).

SuB: ah si son estas? – Dijo la chica de cabello negro mostrandole unas ranas de chocolate inertes (se les habia acabado el hechizo)

JP: si gracias.

James las tomo y antes de que lograra abrir la puerta esta se abrio con un Sirius un poco exaltado, que por no ver a james lo aplasto con la puerta (como en las caricaturas de que un personaje abre la puerta y aplasta al que la iba a abrir)

SB: James amigo! Encontre las ocho ranas con los Slytherin, ya estan infectadas, lastima –dijo fingiendo un lloriqueo- ¿James? ¿james?

EC: Mira detrás de la puerta baboso – Contesto bruscamente la rubia ojiazul-

SB: ¿eh? – Sirius cerro la puerta y vio a James bastante aplastado con los anteojos rotos.

JP: ¿Qué te pasa? Eso dolio

SB: lo siento –se disculpo-

JP: oh no mis lentes

LE: yo los reparare

La chica pelirroja tomo los lentes de James, saco su varita y susurro "oculus reparo" y los lentes se repararon instantáneamente

JP: emm… gracias

LE: de nada – La chica le dedico una sonrisa

JP: ¿Cómo te...

SB: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿QUE HACES AQUÍ CARPENTER!

EC: ¡CUIDA TUS MODALES BLACK!

SB: ¿POR QUE DIOS, DIME POR QUE ME CASTIGAS TRAYENDOLA AL MISMO COLEGIO QUE YO, YO QUE ME HABIA ALEGRADO DE NO VERLE LA CARA DE BOWRTUCKLE QUE TIENE?

EC: ¿A QUIEN LE DICES GETA DE BORTUCKLE ESCREMENTO DE DOXY REVUELTO CON MOCOS DE GIGANTE Y TUFO DE TROLL?

SuB: ay…-suspiro resignada la chica de pelo negro- y esto es tooodos los dias

LE: ¿¡todos los dias!

SuB: sip, son vecinos de enfrente, se gritan cosas peores desde su lado de la calle.

LE y JP : ¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntaron al unisono, voltearon a verse y se medio sonrojaron-

SuB: pk soy la prima de Sirius –contesto resignada mientras los demas veian como Sirius y la rubia se disponian a seguir peleando todo el dia

JP: mejor me lo llevo

SuB: Sip, creo que seria lo mejor…-dio un sonoro suspiro

James tomo a Sirius por la manga de su blusa y se lo llevo arrastrando, cerrando la puerta de un portaso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- chicas-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

LE: que lindo carácter Elizabeth –rio Lily- eres la persona mas adorable del mundo

EC: ya se, ya se Lily, es que no lo soporto –Dio un bufido muy sonoro-

AG: Dios que susto me dieron cuando comenzaron a pelearse

SuB: Bueno chicas, ya casi llegamos mejor nos cambiamos ya ¿no?

EC: Si, es mejor que escuchar los alaridos de banshee de Black.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-chicos.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

RL: Oye, Sirius, tus gritos y los de una chica se escuchaban hasta la 5ta china

SB: Es que esa "chica" si se le puede llamar asi pk tiene la fuerza de un troll de montaña, se llama Elizabeth Carpenter ¡y si queda en la misma casa que yo te juro que me cambio de religión!

JP: no debe de ser tan mala ¿o si?

SB: oh si que lo es.

JP: por cierto ahí estaba una chica de pelo negro que creo que dijo que era tu prima.

SB: ¿Qué? Debe ser Susan por que es muy amiga de Carpenter, ¡vaya! Yo creia que la iban a enviar a una escuela de modales a Francia, voy a saludarla - Sirius salio corriendo del compartimento y solo se escucho unos cuantos gritos de chicas como de "pervertido" "ESTUPIDO REMEDO DE KAAPA SIN CEREBRO" "Maldito desgraciado" y cosas asi. Luego entro de nuevo en el compartimento Sirius que parecia que un ejercito habia pasado sobre el.

RL: Y? era tu prima?

SB: aja, y ella y sus amigas en ropa interior-Sirius estaba todo bofeteado y jadeaba como un perro en un desierto- ¡arruinaron mi hermoso rostro!-grito algo frustrado señalando el ojo morado que seguramente le habia propinado la rubia.

JP y RL: jajjajajjajajjajja!

RL: jaja no jaja creo es quejajja casi llegamos a Hogwarts y es estaban creo que cambiando al uniforme.

Sirius y James miraban anonados a Remus que por primera vez en ese viaje habia dado signos de tener sentido del humor o habia abandonado esa timidez que lo caracterizaba.


	3. Chapter 3

"HOGWARTS"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-media hora mas tarde-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El tren arrivo a una pequeña estacion y todos los alumnos bajaron, los de primero se empezaron a apiñar como temerosos de lo que seguiria y una voz atronadora compenzo a gritar.

RHagrid: ¡LOS DE 1ERO POR FAVOR LOS DE 1ERO!

Un hombre barbudo agitaba una farola en medio de la obscuridad, todos los de primero se acercaron a el temerosos.

RHagrid: ¿estan todos aquí? ¿estan todos? Bien, siganme

El hombre los guio hasta llegar a las orillas de un lago donde habia muchas embarcaciones cada una con un farol.

RHagrid: Muy bien cuatro en cada bote, solo cuatro.

James, Sirius, Remus y un muchachito huesudo que deaba el aspecto de en cualquier momento le iba a dar un paro cardiaco de corte tazon con su pelo rubio y sucio y ojos pequeñisimos y negros se subio al mismo bote, mientras que las chicas en otro.

El hombre los llevo atravez de las obscuras aguas y luego mas adelante se erigía imponente un enorme castillo con miles de torres, todos los pequeños lo miraban maravillados, los botes se detuvieron en la orilla, y el extraño hombre los condujo por un camino hasta llegar a un porton de cedro con estatuas de cerdos alados, toco tres veces y las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a una bruja de mirada penetrante y porte severon que vestia una tunica verde de terciopelo

Profra, MM: Dejamelos aquí Hagrid, ahora yo me encargo.

La bruja los condujo hacia el vestíbulo donde se paro en seco y les dijo unas cuantas palabras.

Profra. MM: Muy bien, dentro de unos minutos se celebrara la selección de casas, mi nombre es Minerva McGonagall y sere su maestra de transformaciones, espero a algunos de ustedes en mi casa, son cuatro casas, Gryffindor, Hufflepuf, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada una tiene su historia fascinante. Cuando hagan algo productivo se les sumaran puntos si no se los quitaran, al final del año se sumaran los puntos para entregar la copa de las casas a la casa con mas puntos, este es un gran honor, y espero –les dirigio una mirada peligrosa- que si quedan en mi casa no me hagan quedar en ridiculo.

La profesora salio con paso decidido y los de primero se apiñaban en el vestíbulo temerosos de cual seria el metodo utilizado para seleccionarlos.

¡AAAAAAAAAGH! Elizabeth chillaba dando saltitos y corriendo para todos lados, Lily trataba de tranquilizarla, Susan la perseguia intentando alcanzarla, Alice la miraba preocupada y Sirius estaba en el suelo destornillandose de la risa.

SB: JAJAJJAJAJAJA que bonito baile Carpenter JAJAJJAJAJA

EC: ¡BLACK! –Elizabeth se saco un sapo grande y gordo de entre su blusa y se lo lanzo a la cara- la proxima vez que me hagas una broma de tan mal gusto te juro que te golpeare tan fuerte que ni tu familia te reconoceria – Elizabeth lo miraba hechando fuego por los ojos-

FL: ¡Greg! –Frank tomo a su sapo en sus manos y se lo guardo en su tunica- ¿Cómo se habra escapado?

Profra. MM: Lamento interrumpir su jueguito de niñitos de preescolar, pero, la selección dará comienzo, siganme.

Todos comenzaron a desfilar detraz de la profra. Mc Gonagall y entraron por las puertas del vestíbulo que los conducian a una sala con cuatro enormes mesas llenas de alumnos de diferentes edades, y mas adelante estaba un taburete con un sombrero viejo y remendado que era observado con gran interes por todos y mas atrás habia una ultima mesa con diferentes magos y brujas usando su mejor tunica, en medio en una silla de oro estaba un mago de naris ganchuda, lentes de media luna y barba plateada y muy larga, el era Albus Dumbledore el director del colegio.

Profra. MM: formen una fila, de prisa, de prisa.

Todos formaron una fila un poco cohibidos por las miradas intrigantes de todos pero luego todo mundo volteo hacia el sombrero que comenzaba a hablar por una de las remendadas que servia de boca, luego entono una melodiosa cancion que hablaba de las virtudes de cada casa.

Profra. MM: muy bien, ahora dire sus nombres por orden, luego vendran se sentaran yo les colocare el sombrero seleccionador y el les dira la casa a la que perteneceran los proximos 7 años.

¡Abott Amanda!

Una niña de lentes cabello rojo tirando mas a el anaranjado de una calabaza de halloween se sento en el taburete y la profra. Le coloco el sombrero desgastado que en poco tiempo grito ¡Ravenclaw! Una de las dos mesas de en medio aplaudio y Amanda se fue a sentar en su mesa. En algunos niños el sombrero tardaba mucho, en otros ni siquiera los tocaba y ya gritaba su casa, asi fueron pasando hasta que se termino la selección, obviamente James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, Elizabeth, Susan, Alice, Frank, el niño de ojos negros pequeñisimos que resulto que se llamaba Petter Pettigrew y una chica de cabello castaño lacio y desordenado con ojos verde obscuro y piel palida con unas cuantas pecas tambien salieron a gryffindor.

AD: ¡alumnos y alumnas! – El director se puso de pie imponente con una amplia sonrrisa a todos los cuales se callaron en el acto- antes de que comienze nuestro grandioso banquete, quisiera agregar unas palabras. Y aquí estan, ¡Papanatas! ¡Llorones!¡Baratijas!¡Pellisco!...¡Muchas gracias!

Muchos como Sirius y James no sabian si reir o no.

JP: Esta un poco chiflado ¿no?

SB: Pues un poquito pero creo que es genial –dijo alegremente-

Desde la mesa de slytherin una chica de pelos lisos y negros, ojos negros obscuros y vacios, palida y flacucha le grito a Sirius con voz chillona

Bellatrix B: (n/a: ¡MATENLA!) ¡SE LO DIRE A MI TIA SIRIUS, LE DIRE QUE QUEDASTE CON LA ESCORIA GRYFFINDOR!

SB: ¡MIRA BELLA, ME VALE UN REVERENDO CACAHUATE LO QUE PIENSE MI MADRE DE ESTO!

Bellatrix B: ¡AUN ASI SE LO DIRE SIRIUS!

SB: ¿SABES QUE? ¡PIKATELO HASTA EL FONDO BELLATRIX! ¡JA!

Bellatrix se volteo bruscamente muy ofendida y Sirius hiso lo mismo solo que partiendose de la risa.

James se encogio de hombros y algunos de primero ahogaron un grito al ver que los platos y vajillas de plata se llenaron de comidas deliciosas como cerdo ahumado, tocino, tortas, ensaladas y muchas mas cosas. Sirius y James no perdieron tiempo y se atragantaron todo lo que estaba en su camino mientras que Lily y sus amigas miraban con asco y Remus se divertia viendolos.

FL: Hola James, ¿Cómo te fue en el tren? – Frank se acababa de sentar a un lado de James

0JP: muf bien

LE: ugh! No hables con la boca llena –comento Lily- es asqueroso.

JP: -Jams trago su comida- glup. Frank el es Sirius – Señalo al de pelo negro azulado- el es Remus – ahora señalo al chico castaño- Ellas son… ellas son… em…¿Quiénes son? Se que tu eres Carpenter por que Sirius me dijo y tu eres Susan su prima pero ustedes…

LE: Lily Evans –Le tendio una mano a Frank y se la estrecharon

AG: Alice Grant, un placer –Le tendio la mano un poco sonrojada al igual que el chico aunque nadie lo noto-

FL: Yo soy Frank Longbottom.

AG: Hola Longbottom

FL: dime solo Frank ¿si?

AG: esta bien…Frank – esto ultimo lo dijo en un pequeño suspiro, no sabia por que pero ese chico le daba nervios-

Todos comenzaron a platicar animadamente, pero luego la platica se fue tensando poco a poco por que ni Lily ni James, Elizabeth y Sirius se ponian de acuerdo en nada y todo termino hasta que James "sin querer" se le cayo el zumo de calabaza y les mojo las ropas a las chicas que se fueron indignadas.

Pasaron los meses y las chicas hicieron una muy buena amistad con otra chica que habia quedado en Gryffindor en el mismo dormitorio llamada Katherine Angela Williams pero le decian Kath. Tenia una gata negra llamada Leshii. A Lily le habian conseguido una lechuza gris plateado que le llamo Kupala. Elizabeth tenia una serpiente con un permiso especial de Dumbledore que no podia salir de su sala comun llamada Oracle y una mini lechuza parda llamada Luna. Ni Alice ni Susan tenian ninguna mascota pero igual jugaban con las de sus amigas.

Pasaron los años y las chicas agarraban una aberracion por los merodeadores y ellos por ellas que eran su tercera opcion de bromas (1ra. Snape Severus alias: Snyvellus, 2da. Todos los Slytherins y 3ra ellas) Asi llegamos al quinto año de los chicos…


	4. Chapter 4

"**QUINTO AÑO"**

"NUESTROS AMIGOS HAN CRECIDO"

Ya era el quinto año de los merodeadores y las chicas en Hogwarts. Los chicos se habian convertido en el sex-simbol de Hogwarts, ya no eran unos niñitos imbeciles y estupiditos ahora eran unos cuerasos.XD

James alias: Prongs. Tenia muy muy buen cuerpo (decian que era de tanto entrenamiento de quiddithc pero en realidad a eso le sumaban los multiples castigos de la semana), un poco bronceado, cabello negro azabache que se lo desordenaba cada vez que podia. Unos ojos color avellana que sacaban mas de un suspiro escondidos detraz de unos lentes redondos. Era el capitan del equipo de quidditch, y cada noche de luna llena se transformaba en un hermoso ciervo para acompañar a su amigo Remus. Sus especialidades eran en Defensa, Transformaciones y el coqueteo.

Sirius alias: Padfoot. Tambien estaba en el equipo, era golpeador y era un poco mas alto que James, estaba fornido y un ligeramente bronceado ( sip, tmb por los castigos), sus ojos azul electrico seguian igual de espectaculares y su pelo negro azulado caia elegantemente sobre sus ojos. Sirius adopta la forma de un perro negro para acompañar a Remus en las noches de luna llena. Su especialidad era duelos de magia y al estilo muggle (golpes) transformaciones y coquetear.

Remus alias: moony. No estaba tan fornido como sus amigos pero aun asi tenia un cuerpo tan escultural como el de ellos, ya no estaba tan palido y era el comentarista del juego, su pelo castaño claro y sus ojos dorados llamaban mucho la atención. Pero era extraño por que seguia y seguia visitando a su abuelita cada mes y muchos ya empezaban a ir con Dumbledore poniendo pretextos de que su abuela se junto con la de Remus y tambien se tenia que ir cada mes unos dias. Pero la realidad es que el era un licantropo o hombre lobo, todos los dias de luna llena lo metian en la casa de los gritos encerrado para esperar el amanecer. Sus especialidades eran Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras y encantamientos (y como todo merodeador coquetear tmb)

Petter alias: wormtail. Seguia igual, no estaba feo pero no era de las mil maravillas como sus amigos. Petter adopta la forma de una rata (n/a: genial para su carácter cobarde) no tenia ninguna especialidad solo fregar la vida y estar de lapa.

Todos los merodeadores tenian su club de fans (bastante alocado a su manera cada uno ¬¬) se habian convertido en un trio de arrogantes y prepotentes pero eso no impedia que fueran los chicos mas cotizados de todo el colegio y los mas populares.

Las chicas, eran tan populares como ellos pero por otros meritos. Eran las unicas que no caian rendidas a los merodeadores, de hecho LOS ODIABAN. (n/a: en realidad los dos bandos se amaban pero era amor apache y nunca aceptarian sus sentimientos, solo en el fondo de su corazon muy muy muy en el fondo ¬¬)

Lily tenia el cabello largo hasta media espalda, ondulado y rojiso como siempre y sus ojos esmeralda almendrados llamaban tanto la atención por que derrochaban energia y alegria, su cuerpo de niñita ahora estaba muy bien formado, era delgada ni muy alta ni muy chaparra. Era cazadora en el equipo de quidditch. Era muy linda con los que queria pero si la molestaban era de cuidado, podia adoptar el carácter de una banshee.

Eli tenia su cabello lacio con las puntas onduladas y rubio de siempre al igual que sus ojos color azul agua como el mar eran encantadores, tambien era esbelta y muy guapa, era la mas alta de su grupito. Al igual que Lily era cazadora del equipo de quiddich. Era muy explosiva, erergica y alegre, cuando queria era dulce y calida pero cuando la hacian enojar era una loca salvaje sedienta de sangre (n/a: ok ok no tan exagerado, pero era de mucho cuidado por que sus derechasos…si no me creen preguntenle a Sirius que es el que ha recibido casi todos).

A Kath ya le habia crecido el pelo, ahora lo tenia a media espalda y seguia un poco alborotado ya que la chica no le ponia mucha atención al arreglo personal, ella era mas de libros y estudio por eso sus amigas la ayudaban en ese campo, sus ojos verde obscuro profundo seguian igal que siepre, era la de mas baja estatura de todas pero eso no le impedia tener un cuerpo tan bonito como el de Lily y el de Eli. Era muy linda con quien queria pero con los merodeadores y slytherins tenia un carácter de los mil demonios.

Alice tenia el pelo como siempre no habia cambiado mucho, solo el cuerpo se le habia moldeado mas, era delgada y sus gestos eran dulces y tiernos, (n/a: es especial con Frankieboy no me mates Nariel) Se habia convertido en intima amiga de Frank y eran inseparables, ellos dos tenian el problema de que se gustaban pero ni ellos lo sabian, las chicas y los merodeadores intentaban hacerlos ver su realidad pero ninguno captaba.

Susan sa habia pintado unos cuantos mechones rojos y era una rebelde sin causa, su pelo negro lacio era hasta la cintura y por los ojos de ella sentias que te tragaba la noche, se lleva de la patada con Malfoy, se la vivian de pleito y no se podian ver ni en pintura ( no se llevaba mal con los merodeadores por Sirius) Era la que mas se saltaba las normas y le seguian Lily y Eli. Tenia un cuerpo envidiable y una energia increíble. Ella era la tercera cazadora del equipo de gryffindor.

Frank tenia ya menos rostro de niñoy ya casi no tenia pecas, sus ojos café obscuro solo brillaban cuando veia a Alice, su pelo seguia igual que siempre. No teniauna fisico como el de los merodeadores pero no estaba mal, ni gordo ni flaco el era muy caballeroso y lindo, buen amigo de las chicas y los merodeadores. Muchas veces los de slytherin lo molestaban pero el se sabia defender, a veces era un poco torpe pero era excelente con la varita.

Y yendo a los slytherins…

Malfoy tenia un cuerpo que no tenia nada que envidiar a los merodeadores y su pelo rubio caia con elegancia en su rostro cubriendo un poco de sus ojos grises como el hierro, muchas chicas lo adoraban pero como era un Slytherin solo las slytherins lo declaraban abiertamente. Disfrutaba picar a Susan y verla enfadada, era como su diversión la cual se acababa cuando venia "primito (sirius) power" a rescatarla.

Severus Snape alias: Snivellus (puesto por james)

Tenia una figura larguirucha palida y nariz ganchuda. Ojos negros y vacios y su pelo lacio y muy grasoso. Amante de pociones y artes obscuras, no tenia ninguna clase de vida social lo unico que tenia que se acercaba un poco a los amigos era a Malfoy, a Crabb y a Goyle.


	5. Chapter 5

"DISTURBIOS EN EL COMEDOR"

-.-.-.-.-.-un sabado a mediados de septiembre…-.-.-.-.-.-

LE: ¡oh dios! Ya no puedo mas…-se tumbo en el sofa-

EC: Ni yo…-se tiro en el suelo-

SuB: Oh no! Mi muerte, veo la luz atravez del tunel –Se tumbo sobre la mesa tirando al suelo las piezas de ajedrez de uno de primero - ¡pedon lo siento en serio!

Alice y Kath bajaban por la escalera que conducia al dormitorio de las chicas.

AG:¡Chicas! ¡¿Qué les sucedió!

LE: -levanto la cabeza- es que ya no podemos ni con nuestra alma – y dejo pesadamente su cabeza caer en el sillon-

SuB: Si, y para mejorar el dia, a Potter lo han elegido como capitan del equipo

AG y KW: ¡¿Qué!

LE: si, mi peor pesadilla… ¡tantas noches rezando para que pusieran a alguien competente como capitan este año y no se me cumplio! ¡juro que empiezo a hacerme musulmana a ver si Ala responde a mi imploración!

EC: ¡Oh No! Para empeorar el dia aun mas agh!

LE: ¿Qué sucede?

EC: te lo definire con una palabra… tarea

LE, SuB, EC :¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NO!

KW: Tranquilas, yo les puedo pasar mis apuntes y pueden cambiar las palabras y el orden de las cosas para que sea mas creible.

LE, SuB, EC: ¡¡GRACIAS!

KW: bueno esto es todo, saco un largo pergamino con letra pequeñisima.

EC: e-esto es tu ta-tarea?

KW: sip, la de transformaciones, dejenme les traigo la de DCAO y la de adivinación.

SuB: pst! –le susurro al oido a Alice- Alice, dime que tienes hecha la tarea

AG: Si, la mayoria si…

EC: ¡gracias al cielo! Normalmente yo hago mi tarea pero ahora de plano no puedo, mis huesos me duelen , tengo hambre y ah! Estoy raspada de codos y rodillas.

KW: Pues… "_comen comen wherever you are" _

LE: aja, bueno vamonos a comer antes de que el cuarteto de imbeciles llamados "oh dios todas las chicas lamen el suelo que pisamos y somos los mas guapos del universo" arrasen con todo.

EC: ug! Si

Las chicas se encaminaron hacia el gran comedor y se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor donde no era ninguna sorpresa que el cuarteto de idiotas sin cerebro (como las chicas lo llamaban amablemente) se estuvieran atragantando con todo lo que tenian a su paso (n/a: sip, Lupin tmb. Aprendio de sus compinches en el crimen)

LE: ya parenle ¿no? Dan asco.

JP: nobrtemetgas eg no te impogthsa.

LE: ¿Qué que?

James trago la torta de calabaza y miro a Lily desafiante.

JP: que no te metas en lo que no te importa – dijo mordazmente

Todos miraron con resignacion la nueva discusión que se abria paso entre Lily y James

SuB: van a terminar casados –dijo partiendo en cachitos el trozo de jamon de su plato-

JP y LE: ¡¡¡¿¿¿QQUUEE! –ambos miraron furiosos a Susan que reia nerviosamente-

Kath fue inmediatamente en ayuda de su amiga que si las miradas mataran Susan seria polvo.

KW: bueno es que dicen que del odio al amor hay un paso

James la fulmino con la mirada y Lily no paraba de murmurar "traidoras" mirandolas feo. En ese momento llego la persona menos deseada por la mayoria de los presentes…Lucius Mlafloy con su cara de rey del universo.

LM: ¿discutiendo otra vez Potter? Ja! Se nota que te gusta perder tu tiempo con sangre sucias como estas. –miro cruelmente a Lily y a Kath- No deberian permitir que sangre sucias como ustedes entren a esta colegio y ademas llegan a creerse mejores que nosotros que si merecemos estar aquí…

JP: ¡callate Malfoy!

LE: no nos nesecitas defender Potter, podemos nosotras solitas – Lily miro duramente a James que guardo silencio- Malfoy…pobre forma de vida patetica que cree que todos estan para servir sus estupidos caprichitos de niñito mimando

Lucius miro muy ofendido a Lily por su comentario.

LE: si…pobre familia sin oficio ni beneficio mas que adorar a seres con la misma capacidad intelectual que ellos como los troll.

LM: muerete –Lucius enarbolo su varita y grito un hechizo, logrando que Lily y Kath quedaran convertidas en varios animales a la vez-

La gente comenzaba a reirse, de hecho los merodeadores se partian de la risa de cómo habian quedado sus enemigas. Lily y Kath salieron apresuradamente del gran comedor y se dirigieron a la enfermeria, Lucius tenia una sonrrisa malevola en el rostro y no reparaba en que Susan lo miraba fieramente como queriendo que se muriera ahí mismo.


	6. Chapter 6

"TE QUIERO PERO NO LO PUEDO DECIR"

Después de cómo media hora todos los alumnos salian del gran comedor para ir a sus casas o si no al jardin. Lucius salio directo a las mazmorras para ir a su sala comun pero Susan lo siguió.

SuB: ¡Malfoy!

LM: ¿Qué chingados haces aquí?

SuB: Le debes una disculpa a mis amigas.

LM: No quiero, ellas me isultaron primero.

SuB: aja con que ellas empezaron ¿no? O mas bien TU empezaste.

LM: jeje mira, "linda" a mi no me importa lo que pienses , me molestaron y eso es todo.

SuB: no, eso no es todo, hay algo mas, por que siempre nos molestas?

LM: simplemente me da asco, la tal Evans y la tal Williams son unas hijas de muggles ¡me dan asco! Y lo que mas asco me da es que se crean la gran cosa para mangonearnos a todos eso es todo, hay que poner a los de clase inferior en su lugar ¿no?

SuB: ¡CALLATE!

Lucius se acercaba lentamente a Susan y le acaricio la mejilla con su mano.

LM: ¿Cómo algo tan bello puede estar con algo tan repugnante como alguien de tan bajo nivel?

Susan se paralizo ante el comentario y comenzo a temblar ligeramente

SuB: "oh, no ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué siempre me pasa esto cuando estoy muy cerca de el? ¿le tendre miedo? ¡agh no se! ¡hay no, se me esta acercando mucho! oh no, si se me acerca mas ¡lo castro!"

Lucius se acercaba lentamente, y al ver que Susan no hacia ningun movimiento ni que habia reaccionado mal esto lo animaba a acercarse mas…

LM: "¿Por qué me llama tanto la atención? Es diferente a todas, ella tiene fuego en la mirada ella es simplemente be…"- ¡AAAHHHGGGG!- "bestial"

Susan habia reaccionado y le habia golpeado con la rodilla la entre pierna y se disponia a salir corriendo pero Lucius la sujeto del brazo.

SuB: ¡sueltame! –Susan estaba pegada a la pared sujetada por Lucius que la miraba intensamente- ¡SUELTAME!

LM: no

SuB: ¡dejame en paz maldita vivora!

LM: me encanta cuando te enojas – le dedico una sonrrisa entre malevola y dulce, la solto y salio apresuradamente hacia su sala comun, le encantaba dejarla en duda, la cara de ingenua que ponia y luego como se enojaba por no haber reaccionado a tiempo, esa chica lo traia loco, pero no podia hacer nada al respecto por que no. Uno: ella lo odiaba. Dos: el era un slytherin y ella una gryffindor y si cometia la tonteria de comentar esto seria terrible para su reputacion y una traicion a su casa, pero estuvo apunto de besarla, eso le contentaba, haber estado tan cerca de ella y disfrutaba tanto picarla, era su juego preferido, simplemente no se la podia sacar de la cabeza y no pretendia hacerlo, se tumbo en su cama con su cabeza recargada en sus brazos que utilizo como almohadas pensando en lo cerca que estuvo…con una sonrrisa entre maliciosa pero muy feliz-

Mientra tanto, Susan se habia quedado pasmada, no reaccionaba ¡como lo odiaba! Siempre le decia algo por lo que se quedaba paralizada, y ese descarado estuvo a punto de besarla.

SuB: "iuc tendre pesadillas"- en ese momento Susan reparo en que se sentia algo triste y desilusionada-" ¿queria realmente que me besara? ¡bah! Seguramente las hormonas jeje ¡Dios! ¡pero me iba a besar! ¡ Y me enojo que no lo haya hecho!¡oh Dios! Estoy enloqueciendo… Luego pienso en eso, ahora tengo cosas mucho mas importantes en que pensar que no sean sobre esa vivora como encontrar a mis amigas, deben estar en el jardin"- dio un suspiro y salio del castillo-


	7. Chapter 7

"UN BESO CON ¡¿POTTER! NI SOÑARLO"

Los dias habian pasado, era el 30 de octubre, un dia antes del gran baile de Halloween que celebrarian los alumnos de cuarto grado en adelante ( claro que los de quinto y septimo tuvieron que prometer que no se distrairian de los TIMOS jeje) llovia a cantaros y como siempre en la sala comun de gryffindor habia un gran alboroto causado por los bromistas del siglo. Todas las cortinas se incineraban por que los merodeadores habian prendido las bengalas del doctor Filibuster que se encedian con la humedad, y como todo el castillo estaba humedo gracias a las intensas lluvias se habian prendido todas quemando las cortinas y algunas cosas de madera.

LE: bien que saben lo que hacen, no son tontos- Lily miraba amenazadoramente detrás de su libro de quidditch al cuarteto que estaban en el suelo tirados de la risa- me chocan.

EC: En todos los años de vecina que tengo con Black he aprendido el noble arte de la ley del hielo, los chicos lo odian y sobre todo los habrientos de atención

LE: si tanto sabes de esa ley, ¿Cómo es que nunca la aplicas? A la primera mencion de algo, sea bueno o malo de parte de Black tu ya lo tienes en el suelo golpeado.

EC: Sip, pero esa no es la ley del hielo esa es la ley del "golpe antes de que meta las cuatro patas"

AC: No entiendo como Frank se puede juntar con ellos

SuB: Alice querida, los hombres son impredecibles "si…impredecibles"-y su mente se fue flotando hasta su recuerdo de su mas reciente encuentro con Lucius-

AC: Abandonando un poco los estudios, ¿de que iran vestidas al baile?

SuB: pues yo mmm… no se, creo que por ahí tengo unas ropas gitanas que me trajo mi "querida" tia desde no se donde como suvenir asi que… creo que ire de gitana.

LE: yo no tengo idea

EC: ni yo, creo que mañana ire a Hogsmeade para ver en las tiendas que usare.

LE: te acompaño ¿de que iras vestida Alice?

AG: pues… de princesa, siempre he querido vestirme de princesa y tengo un vestido muy lindo que pienso que quedaria bien.

SuB: aaaah! Que tierna –Pestaño un par de veces los ojos poniendo cara de niñita soñada- Alice sera una princesa…y…¿Quién sera el afortunado principe? Tal vez…Fraank –dijo esto ultimo burlonamente-

AG: ¡callate! – tomo una almohada y se la lanzo a la cara-

SuB: ¡hey!

LE: hablando de un tema mas ineresante ¿Quién sera su pareja?

Todas se quedaron en silencio, esto era unanime, nadie tenia pareja. En ese momento entro Kath cargando unos pesados libros que se le cayeron al ver las cortinas.

KW: ¿Quién ha sido? –se golpeo la cabeza con la mano como acordandose de algo- que pregunta mas tonta Kath ¿Quién mas seria? Potter, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew. –los miro amenazadoramente y se acerco peligrosamente- ahora mismo me arreglan todo esto por que si no te juro que se las veran con migo –se dirigio a Lupin- y tu… ¿Cómo es posible que participes en esto siendo prefecto? –le empezo a dar golpecitos en el pecho con el dedo indice- eres un irresponsable.

RL: oye, cosiguete una vida mujer, estas demasiado amargada Williams.

KW: ¿¡que!

RL: nesecitas un novio para que te controle

KW: ¿¡que!

RL: solo que te pido un favor, no pienses en mi

KW: ¿¡que!ja! hasta crees!

RL: si, he visto como suspiras cada vez que mencionas mi nombre y los ojitos que pones

KW: ¿¡QUE #$& PIENSAS!

RL: ¿pues no es obio?

KW: ¿no es obio que?

RL: que has caido ante mis encantos

KW: ¿acaso te drogas? ¡claro que no me fijaria en una persona con la capacidad mental de una gragea.

RL: entonces, no te asustaria ir al baile de halloween conmigo – Remus no podia creer lo que acababa de hacer. Ahora solo podia rezar para que llegara en una caja de fósforos a la enfermeria después de su atrevimiento.

KW: ¡Claro que no me daria miedo! No me daria miedo estar toda la noche con un pelele como tu por que nunca sucumbiria a los encantos de un escreguto como tu.

RL: ¿es una apuesta?

KW: ¿Qué?

RL: yo apuesto que saliendo de el baile de Halloween ya te robe un beso y tu me lo correspondiste, cuentan las hormonas o lo que sea ¿te animas?

Kath lo miraba asesinamente ¿Quién rayos se creia ese tipo que era? ¡ah, si claro! ¡un Merodeador! Que es igual a un estupido, idiota, cabron, baboso, arrogante…(bueno ¿ya captaron no?)

KW: hecho.

RL: ah! Y no se valen los insultos para alejarme ¿esta bien?

Kath no lo miro muy convencida, su forma de hecharle su numerito a perder era decirle sus verdades.

KW: pero si se vale la violencia fisica.

Lupin lo penso muy bien…pero luego acepto.

RL: ok.

Los dos estrecharon sus manos para cerrar el trato.

KW: Ah y ustedes (se refiere a los merodeadores) limpien eso.

Kath fue a sentarse junto a sus amigas que la miraban con los ojos como platos, que ellas supieran por nada del mundo su amiga iria a un baile con Lupin que era al merodeador que ella mas odiaba y lo habia demostrado en innumerables ocaciones enviandolo a la enfermeria.

KW: ojala algun dia muy remoto esos tipos maduren –dijo señalando con la cabeza a los merodeadores-

LE: Kath, no puedo creer que vayas a ir al baile con Lupin ¡lo odias!

EC: eres mi heroína

FL: A-Alice ¿puedo hablar contigo?

AG: En un momento Frank, es que ahora estabamos viendo lo de…

Fue interrumpida por que en ese momento Kath se despidio fugazmente y corrio al cuarto seguida de Susan, Lily fingio que leia interesadamente su libro aunque ya haya recorrido una y otra vez la misma frase y Elizabeth empezo a "buscar algo que se le habia caido"

AG: bueno, ahora si podemos hablar, ¿Qué me querias decir? –le sonrrio abiertamente a Frank-

FL: em, bueno ¿podemos hablar aquí en el pasillo?

AG: claro

Salieron por el retrato de la dama gorda y cada uno sa apollo en la pared

FL: bueno, me gustaria que si tu tu…

AG: yo que? –ella lo miro con una cara de completa inocencia

FL: que si tu… -A Frank le costaba muchisimo invitarla al baile y mas desde que se habia dado cuenta de que Alice le encantaba desde primero, esa cara de profunda inocencia, lo dulce que era con el, era comprensiba cofiable, ante los ojos de el era la niña mas bonita de todo Hogwarts con sus ojos ambarinos y los risos de su cabello bien definidos en fin, toda ella lo adoraba y le costaba un enorme trabajo pedirle que fuera al baile con el- bueno quesituqueriasiralbaileconmigo

AG: ¿Qué? –Alice creia haber escuchado que la queria invitar al baile y eso la llenaba de alegria pero queria estar segura-

FL: que…que…¿de que iras disfrazada? "¿de que iras disfrazada? ¡tonto! ¿en que pensabas? Ahora dicelo!"

AG: "creia que me iba a pedir que fuera al baile, lastima yo si queira ir con el ¿Qué si queria ir con el? Hay! Alice ¿Qué te esta pasando? Frank es tu mejor amigo deja de pensar babosadas" de princesa

FL: a… pues yo… ¿me permitirias…ser…tu principe mañana en la noche?

AG: ¡CLARO! –Alice habia captado rapido el mensaje, el si queria que fuera su pareja del baile y eso le alegraba mushisimo-

FL: ¡¿ENSERIO! Genial! Bueno ¿entramos?

AG: si, claro

Entonces los dos entraron por el retrato, cada uno se fue por su lado, ambos muy felices de saber que al dia siguiente pasarian toda la velada el uno con el otro. Alice subio al dormitorio de las chicas, entro con cara de boba y ni Susan ni Kath tuvieron tiempo de preguntarle que le pasaba por que en cuanto llego a su cama y se tumbo se quedo dormida con una sonrrisa de oreja a oreja.

Mientras tanto en la sala comun solo quedaban los merodeadores que estaban limpiando los destrozos y Lily y Eli que los vigilaban para que no hicieran trampa de usar magia.

LE: que bien limpias Potter –Lily estaba sentada en un descansabrazo del sofa viendo divertida como los merodeadores limpiaban todos los destrozos.

JP: oh! ¡callate Evans! – le lanzo el trapo con el que estaba limpiando a Lily que se lo devolvio de igual forma- que mal genio loca, tu hermana debe ser igualita a ti ¿verdad?

LE: ¿Quién, Petunia? ¡ja!

JP: si, igual que tu, enojona, loca, mal de la cabeza, estupida, con cerebro de excremento de doxy.

LE: ¡pues si tu tuvieras un hermano ha de ser tan repugnante, vanidoso, engreido, arrogante y cabeza dura como tu!

JP: ¡CALLATE!

James subio por la escalera que conducia al cuarto de los chicos y cerro la puerta de un portazo tan fuerte que fue increíble de que no se haya caido la puerta, dejando a una Lily muy asustada. Nunca le habia gritado asi. Sirius y Lupin intercambiaban miradas y Eli casi cae del taburete en donde estaba sentada del susto. Después de un rato todos subieron a sus dormitorios excepto Lily que se quedo ahí en la sala comun meditando que habria sido lo suficientemente fuerte para ofender a James asi, revisaba palabra por palabra para encontrar una causa a tal hecho.

Llovia con mucha fuerza y Lily seguia preocupada, no entendia nada.

LE: "¿Por qué me grito asi? No lo entiendo, el me insulto a mi y a mi hermana, ¡claro! No es que la quiera mucho pero aun asi es mi familia. Esta loco, el no tiene hermanos y entonces ¿Por qué se enojo asi? ¡nesecito una explicación y ya!" –Lily subio por las escaleras del lado izquierdo que conducian a los dormitorios de los chicos, no tardo mucho en encontrar la puerta correcta de su dormitorio por que en la puerta rezaba algo asi:

"_cuarto de los mas guapos y sexys de Hogwarts, los Merodeadores:_

_James Potter, Sirius O. Black, Remus J., Lupin y Petter Pettigrew"_

Debajo de esta inscripción habia un cartel que decia algo asi:

_Aquí estan los chicos mas guapos y divertidos del colegio, los Merodeadores._

_Chicos que no sean de este cuarto, no son invitados y son mas de la media noche si pasan lo sabremos, creanlo, y seras castigado al estilo merodeador (nos referimos a humillación publica)._

_Chicas y comida son bien recibidos._

_Si eres chica dejanos tus datos, casa, y al merodeador con el que desea salir en la canasta de la esquina izquierda del cuarto, si bienes a ver en persona a un merodeador por favor no despiertes a los demas, para evitar esto te damos este mapa de las camas:_

_1ra cama Frank Longbottom (unico de aquí que no es merodeador)_

_2da cama Petter Pettigrew_

_3ra cama Remus J. Lupin_

_4ta cama James Potter_

_5ta cama Sirius O. Black_

_gracias por su visita._

LE: engreidos –abrio lentamente la puerta y fue directamente a la cuarta cama como indicaba el cartel de afuera, abrio lentamente las cortinas pero no vio a James- rayos, no esta- Lily comenzo a revisar las cosas con cuidado en su mesita de noche para ver si habia algo que le podria dar una respuesta clara- ¡Dios! –se tapo rapidamente la boca-

Ahí arrumbada hasta el fondo de uno de los cajones de James, habia una fotografia magica de el con una niñita de pelo negro azabache con reflejos rojo natural, ojos castaños y piel muy blanca, llebaba un vestido morado y estaban sentados espalda con espalda y sonreían mucho, saludaban alegremente a Lily y esguian conversando.

LE: mmm, asalta cunas – susurro Lily, pero abrio sus verdes ojos de la sorpresa al darle vuelta a la foto, habia unas letras un poco corridas pero legibles-

_Violet Potter y su hermano mayor James Potter._

_1965-1975 1960- sigue vivo…_

Lily comenzo a derramar lágrimas silenciosas…

LE: "asi que James digo, Potter tuvo una hermana, y yo, yo, la insulte. Ahora lo entiendo, esta niña acaba de morir, pobrecita, solo tenia 10 años, ¡casi llegaba a Hogwarts! Me siento terrible ¡debo disculparme con Potter!" –se levanto de la cama y fue directo a la siguiente, abrio las cortinas donde se encontraba Sirius dormido placidamente- ¡sirius!¡sirius! –Lily zarandeaba al apuesto chico para que despertara.

SB: ¡yo no fui! Ah, ¿Evans? ¿Qué haces aquí? Disculpa pero si quieres desesperadamente pasar una noche de placer con migo tendras que hacer cita como las demas, creo que James estaria dispuesto a hacer una excepción contigo.

LE: pervertido -¡PAF! Una cachetada- ¡no! vine para preguntarte ¿Dónde esta Potter?

SB: ¿Dónde? Em… ¿en su cama?

LE: no esta ahí, quiero saber donde esta

SB: pues, lo que le dijiste debio de haberle dolido mucho asi que ha de estar en el campo de quidditch, siempre va ahí cuando esta frustrado ¿Por qué?

Lily no alcanzo a escuchar la pregunta, salio corriendo del cuarto y fue al suyo en busca de su paraguas y su impermeable, después salio disparada hacia los jardines del colegio.

En el campo de quidditch, sentado en las gradas, James dejaba que las gotas resbalaran por todo su cuerpo, le dolia recordar la muerte de su hermanita, la adoraba demasiado y mas que nada la extrañaba. Pero tambien se arrepentia por haberle gritado asi a Lily, ella no tuvo la culpa de nada, ella no sabia nada sobre esto y ahora que lo pensaba mejor el habia insultado a su familia primero.

James escucho unos pasos a lo lejos y vio una silueta gris con un paraguas gris igualmente pero con una cabellera rojiza y ondulada un poco mojada por la gran tormenta.

La figura se acercaba cada vez mas y mas y dejaba ver a una muchacha preciosa y a la vez triste mirandolo preocupada. Lily se paro atrás de James y lo vio mejor, estaba empapado, asi que se agacho un poco para darle su sombrilla.

JP: " ¿Cómo me puedo enojar con alguien tan lindo como ella? ¡James ¿Qué estas pensando? ¡es Evans! Se supone que NO es linda, pero ahora se ve hermosa debo admitirlo"

LE: "parece que Potter ya no esta enojado conmigo, lo veo triste y todo por mi culpa ¡que tonta soy! Dios, pero se ve lindo ¿Potter? ¿Lindo? ¡Lily sacatelo de la cabeza! ¡es Potter!¡Ademas no fue mi culpa, yo no sabia que su hermanita estaba muerta!"

En el momento en el que Lily le ofrecio su sombrilla a James para que no se siguiera empapando y dejarlo como un gesto de paz el la tomo de la mano y como por un impulso la jalo hacia el haciendo que cayera sobre sus rodillas y aprovecho el momento para besarla. Primero fue un beso medio brusco por que Lily no se lo esperaba y estaba dispuesta a pararse pero sus piernas no le respondieron, asi que se hinco totalmente y dejo que James la besara, su beso fue tiernoy luego un poco apasionado.Los dos se dejaron mojar por las gruesas gotas de lluvia hasta que tuvieron que tomar aire.

JP: lo…lo siento

LE: no importa… de verdad

JP: Evans, si no tienes pareja para el baile… es que yo no tengo y…

LE: el gran James Potter no tiene pareja para el baile eso si es una novedad!

JP: bueno… no he encontrado a la persona indicada y si quieres… ¿seria posible que mañana dejaramos nuestra pelea de perros y gatos y fueras con migo al baile?

LE: si – fue lo unico que pudo decir Lily. Ella estaba muy apenada por lo que acababa de suceder ¡se habia besado con el tipo que mas detestaba en la tierra! Y lo peor y es que debio admitirlo es que besa muy bien y no le molesto en lo absoluto, en una situación normal lo hubiera dejado sin dia del padre pero no fue asi y Lily se reprimia por eso -

JP: gracias…- se quedaron en silencio

LE: ¡pero luego todo a la normalidad ¿verdad!

JP: ¿Qué? ¡ah! Si claro ¡todo a la normalidad!

LE: Nadamas voy como disculpas por lo que dije.

JP: ¿eh?

LE: es que… entre en tu habitación y vi una foto muy ejem… disculpame.

JP: no importa, tu no sabias de Vy –James se puso cabizbajo-

Los dos sonrieron abiertamente al otro y se levantaron con cuidado de no caerse y fueron al castillo a secarse. Cuando James entro a su cuarto fantaseando con el beso de Lily, lo cual nunca habia sucedido en ninguno de sus otros besos con las otras chicas del colegio, el beso con Lily habia sido especial…muy especial. Para James fue mas claro que el agua que Lily le encantaba, con su beso se habia sentido en la decima nube. James se tumbo en la cama, solo se quito la tunica y se quedo dormido. En el cuarto de Lily ella se castigaba dando se golpes en la cabeza con su buro de noche uno: por haber besado a potter y no darle su merecido y dos: por haber aceptado ir al baile con el. No cabia duda que la pelirroja odiaba a James Potter. (n/a: Gran problema… -.-)


	8. Hora de conseguir pareja

"HORA DE CONSEGUIR PAREJA "

Era Halloween, las chicas habian ido muy temprano a Hogsmeade a buscar ropa para el baile, habia trajes muy bonitos y otros que no se los pondrian ni aunque les pagaran un millon de galeones.

Después, regresaron con sus compras al castillo y empezaron a ver el maquillaje que se pondrian. Elizabeth y Susan estaban un poco frustradas por su falta de pareja (Lily les habia dicho que iria con James pero no les dijo nada del beso ni nada, solo dijo que habia sido una apuesta,como Kath).

EC: bueno… yo me voy, a ver si consigo a alguien que quiera ir conmigo, no me gusta la idea de ir sola. ¡ya se, ire al lago a ver si el calamar puede ir conmigo! ¡las putitas se pondrian celosas!

SuB: A mi tampoco me gusta ¡vamos a coseguir alguien Eli! – Susan tomo el brazo de Eli y se la llevo a la sala comun donde Susan la solto y salio corriendo por el retrato pasando por entre una manada de chicas que arrinconaban a Sirius para que fuera su pareja.

Isabella C: Sirius ¡ven anda con migo no te aburres! –Isabella le jalaba de la tunica

Mia M.: Siriusin anda, tu sabes como soy yo y vendras conmigo

Cecil F: ¡el ira conmigo!

Jane H: ¡no conmigo! ¡perras!

Marian B: ¡alejense de él!

Anna B: ¡Blackie ven cariño!

Camile B: ¡dejalo en paz hermana, él es mío!

Mia M: mío, ¡ah! An notado que dije "mío" aja, "mío" y Mia ¡si! (n/a: ¡alguien le puede prestar cerebro!)

Las chicas comenzaron a jalonearse a Sirius que empezaba a preocuparse por su "hermoso cuerpo" (n/a: ¡claro que es bello!)

SB: ¡chicas! ¡chicas! Es que yo… ya.. ¡ya tengo pareja! ¡eso, ya tengo pareja!

Chicas: ¡¿Qué!

SB: sip, y es… es…- en ese momento Eli pasaba entre la multitud intentando alcanzar a Susan, Sirius logro tomarla del brazo y la jalo hacia el- Ella, si, ella es mi pareja

Chicas: ¿Qué?

EC: ¿Qué?

SB: si ella es mi pareja

EC: pero Black tummmmm- Sirius le habia tapado bruscamente la boca y Eli lo miraba asesinamente-

Las chicas se fueron finalmente cada una a su sala comun decepcionadas por que una "tontita" les habia ganado a su siriusin.

SB: ¡AAAAAHHHH! –Eli le habia mordido la mano- ¿¿¡¡¡¡¡QUE CHINGADO TE PASA!

EC: NO, ¡¿QUE CHINGADO TE PASA A TI? INVOLUCRANDOME EN TUS ESTUPIDOS JUEGITOS MALDITO ESCREGUTO DE COLA EXPLOSIVA, YA VERAS COMO TE VA ¡NI TU MADRE TE RECONOCERA DE CÓMO TE VOY A DEJAR CON LA PALISA QUE TE ESPERA! HIJO DE MALA BLUDGER!

SB: Calma, calma emmm ¿tienes pareja para el baile?

Elizabeth se quedo callada, no tenia pareja para el baile pero no iba a dejar que Sirius se burlara de ella.

EC: pues… ¡si! ¡si tengo pareja! ¿Cómo la ves?

SB: Pues ahora cancelas por que ahora nesecito que seas mi pareja.

EC: ah no si claro y tu nieve de que la quieres? Como el gran Sirius Black no puede quedar mal con sus amiguitas nesecita que yo vaya con el para mantener su orgullo de hombre y abandonar mis asuntos personales para que el quede bien y que yo me chinge la vida ¿no?

SB: exacto bien ahora ¿Qué te pondras Carpenter?

EC: ¡IDIOTA! –Eli estuvo tentada a darle una cachetada pero se contuvo y solo se volteo, lo ignoro y se fue por el retrato-

SB: ponte linda para mi! – logro gritarle Sirius antes de que desapareciera por el retrato-

Susan paseaba por los pasillos intentando ligar con cualquier chico que se encontraba pero todos ya tenian pareja asi que siguió su camino hacia el gran comedor.

SuB: "los chicos son aspiradoras electricas con bolsas jumbo asi que puede que alguien este ahí en el comedor"

En ese momento alguien la detuvo, era Jason Wood, un chico de cabello castaño muy obscuro, ojos verdes y piel blanca delgado muy lindo pero no era el tipo de Susan, mas Jason creia que estaban hechos el uno para el otro y siempre buscaba tener algo con ella, ¿nunca se da por vencido? Siempre se preguntaba Susan.

Jason W: ¡hola Susan! ¿Cómo esta el dia?

SuB: hola Jason –dijo muy apesadumbrada-

Jason W: me preguntaba si tu querrias venir al

SuB: Jason ¡no! Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, tu y yo solo somos A-MI-GOS –pronuncio claramente cada silaba como hablando con un niño de kinder-

Jason W: si claro pero podemos ir solo como amigos ¿no?

SuB: bueno…. No se, luego te digo.

Jason W: ok, me das tu respuesta antes del baile ¿ok?

SuB: si, aja, claro

Jason se perdio en el pasillo muy seguro de que la respuesta de la chica seria un "si" pero esto no estaba en la mente de Susan.

SuB: "me encantaria ir con Malfoy ¿¡pero que digo? ¿yo con Malfoy? ¡dios dime que no he pensado lo que creo que he pensado! –se empezo a dar golpecitos en la sien con la palma de la mano- no, no, no no pienses en eso"

LM: Si sigues asi Black se te fundiran tus ultimas neuronas.

SuB: Mira…Malfoy, ahora no estoy de humor para tus parloteos ¡ups perdon! Siseos como la culebra que eres.

LM: Mira, solo… ¡callate!

SuB: pobre de tu pareja de baile.

LM: de hecho te iba a pedir a ti tener el honor de acompañar a una persona de sangre descente como yo al baile pero como te veo de tan buen humor creo que hay muchas otras.

SuB: y eso de que pensaste en mi Malfoy? Ni me soportas!

LM: yo…-tardo un momento en contestar como pensando en una respuesta convincente- queria impresionar a todos con mi eleccion ¿entiendes? Queria impactar a mi publico con una chica totalmente diferente a lo que ellos se esperaban.

SuB: aja eso no me lo trago, ¿por que no dejas de fingir y al fin admites que mueres por mi?- Susan puso su carita de angel-

LM: sueñas Black "si supieras…¡Lucius! Manten la compostura, esta taradita, no te combiene ¡ya! Olvidala" Bueno, me retiro aquí no hay nada que hacer mejor voy a conseguir a alguien de mi categoría ¿si?

SuB: Asi que no estoy en la "alta"-dijo haciendo señas de comillas con sus manos- categoría de la patetica familia Malfoy?

LM: No te metas con mi familia Black-se fue caminando por el pasillo ofendido-

SuB: esta bien

LM: ¿Perdon?

SuB: que esta bien, ire al baile contigo "ojala que no se aya enojado mucho y me diga que si, es el o Jason y siendo sincer prefiero a Malfoy"-rogo Susan para sus adentros -

LM: tic tac tic tac ¡oh! Lo siento tu tiempo se termino, lo siento, tu oportunidad fue desperdiciada, mejor ire con otra persona menos ¿Cómo decirlo? Corriente ¿si? "Asi sera mejor, entre menos me involucre con ella mejor"

SuB: ¡agh! –Susan se fue muy enojada a la torre de gryffindor que sin dudarlo tomo pergamino y escribio una respuesta afirmativa a Jason, la doblo y se la dio Kupala la lechuza de Lily.

Asi llego la noche de Halloween , Eli habia aceptado ir con Sirius por que "le dio lastima" aunque mas bien lo hiso por que no consiguio pareja (por que todos los chicos tenian pareja no por que no fuera guapa) aunque le hiso firmar un contrato en el cual decia que si la pervertia ella lo dejaria en ridiculo enfrente de todos y Sirius sabia muy bien que era capaz de cumplirlo asi que tuvo que aceptar.


	9. Baile Halloween I

"BAILE DE HALLOWEEN I"

LE: ¡Elizabeth ¿Dónde esta mi peine?

EC: ¿Qué?

LE: Ya lo encontre

KW: ¡NO!

LE: ¿no que?

KW: ese es el nuevo cepillo de mi gata

LE: ¿¡QUE!

KW: Ve a bañarte rapido

Lily corrio a bañarse por tercera vez consecutiva mientras las otras corrian de un lado a otro por maquillaje, crema, accesorios etc.

KW: ¡LUNA! Ah no, mi pantalón lo llenaste de pelos

AG: Si le aplicas un hechizo de limpieza externa funcionara, ya le ha quitado los pelos de tu gata a mis uniformes.

KW: gracias

LE: muy bien, ahora ¿Dónde quedaron mis sombras?

EC: yo las estoy utilizando

SuB: ¿Quién esta en el baño?

AG: Nadie

SuB: ok, no tardare

Después de mucho arreglarse, finalmente estuvieron listas.

Lily se vistio de sirena. Llevaba un top color rosa palido con unos pocos brillitos. Usaba una falda corta por adelante pero por atraz le llegaba hasta el suelo y tenia un corte como de aleta de sirena (si no me entienden pues imagineneselo ustedes como quieran) la tela era ligera, con mucha caida y era color azul fuerte en la parte de abajo y se iba aclarando el color con forme subia hasta la parte de arriba. Levaba su cabello suelto, con sus rizos bien arreglados, se habia puesto unas cuantas perlas pequeñas enrredadas en el pelo y un mechon de su cabello era sujetado por un broche hecho de conchas marinas. Tenia puestos unos zapatos azules con lazos que se cruzaban en la pierna (como las bailarinas de ballet) Realmente parecia una sirena y se veia hermosa.

Elizabeth estaba vestida como un hada. Traia puesto un vestido verde que le llegaba hasta medio muslo y tenia un poco de brillo. Lily y Kath le habian confeccionado unas alas transparentosas tornasol que con magia se las colocaron en la espalda y se movian deacuerdo los deseos de Elizabeth. Usaba unos zapatos verdes tipo de bailarina con los listones hasta la rodilla y su pelo estaba suelto con brillos. Usaba un collar plateado con un pequeño cascabel que tintineaba alegremente cuando ella se movia. Se puso un poco de sombra verde con rosado que la hacia ver muy original.

Kath fue vestida de pirata, se habia arreglado el pelo haciendolo ver liso y brillante como Dios manda, se amarro una pañoleta color naranja como desgastado en la cabeza, una blusa blanca ni muy pegada ni muy suelta al cuerpo pero con mangas que le llegaban hasta la mitad de los dedos de la mano un poco anchas (como la de los piratas ¿ya saben cuales no? Como en la maldición de la perla negra como iba vestida Anamaria ) Traia un pescador verde oliva ya muy desgastado y botas sin tacon y llevaba colgada una espada sin filo y una pistola de pirata sin balas y era tan antigua que si aunque las tuviera no seria capaz de tirar. No se habia maquillado casi nada, solo un poco de sombra nadamas y aun asi se veia linda con su traje.

Susan fue vestida de gitana, con una falda larga y lisa color rojo hasta debajo de la rodilla un poco transparentosa (muy poquito tampoco queremos que se parezca a las putitas admiradoras de los merodeadores ¿vedad?), una pañoleta negra amarrada a la cadera, una blusa blanca con mucho escote pegada al cuerpo pero con mangas largas y sueltas con un corcet negro que le cubria media panza dejando ver su ombligo, su pelo suelto y liso, se retoco los reflejos rojos de su pelo y se puso muchas pulseras, anillos y aretes. Se habia pintado ligeramente, pero se habia delineado los ojos resaltando su color negro. Se veia muy muy bien algo provocativa pero hermosa al fin. (n/a: si no les gusta imaginense el vestido como se les pegue su regalada gana ¿ok?)Iba descalza.

Alice iba vestida de princesa, era un vestido pegado hasta la cintura con manga de tirantes y luego se volvia un poco ancho con mucho vuelo y era largo hasta el suelo, se habia puesto unos zapatos como de bailarina de ballet (n/a: no tan exagerado como el de las princesas disney ¿si?) se habia puesto una gargatilla con un dije de corazon muy lindo. Se habia maquillado con tonos pasteles y su pelo iba suelto pero se lo habia alizado un poco haciendolo ver mas largo y un poco mas ondulado que el de Lily. Se veia realmente como una princesa, mas dulce que de costumbre y ella estaba fascinada con el hecho de que era Frank su "principe azul" de la noche.

-.-.-.-en el cuarto de los chicos-.-.-.-.-.-

Solo se escuchaban los ronquidos y la respiración acompasada de los chicos de quinto año de gryffindro que no se mortificaban en lo absoluto por el baile y menos por que faltaban 20 minutos para que comenzara…

RIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!

RL: callate –le dio un golpe al despertador que estaba en su mesita de noche- ¿Qué horas seran?em…-se froto sus ojos y entrno la vista hacia la hora que indicaba el maldito despertador que le habia costado una fuerza de voluntad enorme no tirarlo por la ventana- son…las… ¿¡LAS 6:40! ¡JAMES, SIRIUS, PETTER DESPIERTEN! –comenzo a dar de almohadasos a sus compañeros de cuarto- ¡DESPIERTEN! ¡TU TAMBIEN LONGBOTTOM!-

SB:Moony… ¿sabes que horas son?

RL: si padfoot, son las seis cuarenta de la tarde

SB: ah, si, buenas noches –se tumbo una vez mas en la cama-

RL: ¿no entiendes verdad padfoot?

SB: ¿no entiendo que?

RL: hoy-es-el-bai-le

SB Y JP:¡¿¡¡¿¿QUE QUE!

Los chicos comenzaron a ir y venir por todo el cuarto, uno entraba al baño, y dos minutos después (n/a: ninguna chica lograria ese tiempo) salia, y entraba el otro, la ropa volaba y se arreglaban mas o menos presentables. Finalmente cada uno logro estar listo y solo faltaban cinco minutos para que comenzara el baile asi que descidieron bajar a la sala comun a esperar a sus parejas.

Cuando bajaron, arrebataron mas de un suspiro y de un piropo de parte de las chicas (n/a: y muchas criticas de los muchachos ¡envidiosos! Jeje)

James, Sirius y Remus estaban vestidos de los tres mosqueteros. Tenian unas blusas blancas de manga larga un poco olgadas. Guantes cafeses, cada quien iba con un chaleco igual pero de distinto color. El de James era tinto, el de Sirius era negro y el de Remus era verde obscuro. Los tres tenian un sombrero con una pluma del color de sus chalecos pero mas obscuros y usaban una como capa del color correspondiente con una cruz plateada. Sus pantalones eran un poco flojos color marron obscuro y sus botas eran negras. Cada uno tenia una espada sin filo con adornos en el mango.

Petter iba vestido de calabaza (n/a: sip, de calabaza. No pregunten, y supongo que a nadie le interesa como va vestida la rata asi que me saltare)

Frank iba vestido de principe. Traia puesta una blusa blanca de manga larga y como algo abombada (no se si me entiendan, como los principes de las películas) usaba un chaleco azul cielo, traia un pantalón largo negro y botas negras tambien. Usaba un sombrero negro muy elegante con una pluma color blanca. Se habia peinado con el pelo un poco mojado dandole un aspecto de sudado muy sexy y amarrada a la cintura estaba una espada sin filo. La verdad iba muy presentable, muy lindo y le resaltaba la caracteristica de caballeroso y noble.

Muchos chicos vestidos de formas diferentes, esperaban pacientemente en la sala comun. De vez en cuando un grupo de chicas disfrazadas bajaban para encontrarse con sus parejas y salian acarameladamente por el retrato de la dama gorda.

FL: como tardan.

JP: asi son las chicas Frank, acostumbrate. Por cierto ¿con quien vas?

FL: pues… con… con Alice

SB: ¡ea! ¡ese es mi Frank! ¡todo un conquistador como yo, el maestro en la materia de las chicas Sirius Black!

EC: mas bien el maestro en la materia del desastre

Sirius se quedo sin habla cuando vio bajar a Eli por la escalera de piedra, tan hermosa que James le tubo que dar un pizoton para que reaccionara.

SB: ¡auch!

Eli no se quedaba atraz, estaba embobada viendo cada faccion de Sirius, pero no le tuvieron que dar un pisoton para entrar en si. Pero luego recordo quien era y le dirigio una mirada de profundo resentimiento.

EC: Nos…¿vamos? –dijo cansinamente-

SB: ¿Qué? Ah! Si claro! –Sirius le tendio su brazo a Eli y esta lo tomo, salieron elegantemente por el retrato de la dama gorda-

SB: adios chicos.

RL, JP, PP Y FL : adios

Después de unos cinco minutos desde que se habian ido Sirius y Elizabeth, hubo una serie de sentimientos que ocurrieron en esa misma sala al mismo tiempo…

A James se le cayo el alma a los pies y abrio mucho los ojos para poder apreciar mejor la hermosa imagen de Lily , Remus se quedo hipnotizado y por un segundo le parecio que habia caido un angel y Frank sentia que se podia acabar el mundo y el no lo notaria con tal de seguir viendo a Alice.

KW: bien… ¿Lupin? ¿Lupin? –Kath paso su mano enfrente de los ojos de Remus varias veces

RL: ¿Qué? Ah! Williams, te ves – la miro de arriba abajo- hermosa –y sonrrio abiertamente-

KW: vaya, ¡gracias! Creo… por que viniendo de ti ya no se si es una burla o un cumplido

RL: no, no es una burla es enserio.

Kath se sonrrojo ligeramente, la verdad tenia que aceptar que Remus se veia muy guapo y que le habia agradado mucho su comentario, pero luego penso que lo mas seguro era que se tratase de la apuesta y se molesto un poco consigo misma por estar cayendo en esos trucos tan bajos.

RL: nosotros nos vamos chicos ¡adios!

KW: adios

La castaña y el licantropo salieron por el retrato al igual que Sirius y Eli.

PP: bueno… yo ya me voy

La rata se fue (n/a: ¡SI! ¡Que se muera!¡maldita rata callejera! No os preocupeis, la rata se ira dentro de poco a un campamento militar en el triangulo de las bermudas para que no moleste a nadie aquí según esto para invesigarlo)

FL: Alice, te ves, hermosa

AG: mu-muchas gracias Frank. Tu tambien te ves muy bien, eres un principe muy apuesto

Los dos enrojecieron a mas no poder.

FL: bueno… ¿nos vamos?

AG: si, claro.

FL: se me ocurre que cada vez que haya un baile podriamos ir juntos si ninguno ha conseguido pareja, asi tenemos pareja segura ¿no?

AG: me encanta la idea "Dios, creo que Susan tenia razon Frank me… me gusta. Mi mejor amigo Frank Longbottom me gusta. Dios y lo peor es que de seguro el me ve como una amiga ¡que tormento! Espero que solo sea cosa del baile." –Alice se animo un poco con este pensamiento-

Todos miraban picadamente a Alice y a Frank cada uno en sus pensamientos mirando embobado al otro (de hecho dudamos que alguna vez Alice y Frank se hayan visto mutuamente con su color normal pk siempre que se ven se sonrojan aunque solo son amigos y estaban en tiempo pasado convencidos de que solo habia amistad)

JP: vaya Evans, finalmente sacaste a la mujer que tenias dentro ¿no?

LE: y tu tambien sacaste al hombre y dejaste a un lado lo mariquita que te caracteriza ¿no?

JP: ¿enojada?

Se acerco lentamente al rostro de Lily, ansiaba uno mas de sus besos, queria aprovechar esa noche de tregua para probar aunque sea uno mas. Pero habia un pequeño problema ¿ella querria otro? Y ademas, si queria otro ahí estaban Frank y Alice, asi que James nadamas rozo sus labios con los de la chica y se retiro.

JP: ¿nos vamos al baile madam?

LE: esta bien Potter –Lily se habia puesto muy nerviosa y al mismo tiempo muy enojada ¿¡quien diablos se creia! Solo por un simple beso que fue mas accidente con hormonas que otra cosa, ¡nada de amor ni nada de eso con Potter! Ya creia el que podia besarla cuando quisiera, ¿acaso creia James que ella ya habia caido ante el por un simple beso? estaba muy equibocado, ella no seria otro de sus trofeos. Después del baile lo seguiria enviando a las emergencias medicas con por lo menos cinco huesos rotos. Lily se sintio bien después de pensar en el dia de mañana (n/a: ¡Lily nos lo arruinas! Pobre James! Y no te preocupes Karla, pronto habra mucho romance LJ jeje)

JP: por esta noche de tregua llamame James

LE: entonces tendras el honor de llamarme Lily.

James le ofrecio su brazo caballerosamente como le habia enseñado Remus y Lily lo tomo. Las dos parejas salieron hacia el gran comedor para comenzar la velada.


	10. Baile Halloween II

"BAILE DE HALLOWEEN II"

-.-.-.-.-.-en el baile--.-.-.-.

Todo tenia un gran amibiente, habian engalanado el gran comedor, habian quitado las cuatro largas mesas que estaban ahí habitualmente y las habian cambiado por solo una con una extensa variedad de botana. La musica no era ni muy ruidosa ni muy bajita, lo suficiente para que no tuvieras que desgastarte la garganta intentando entablar una comunicación con tus compañeros. Habia mucha gente bailando, unas estaban en la barra de comida y otras en el jardin besuqueandose (n/a: otras de plano de seguro ya habian desaparecido de la faz de la tierra ¬¬. ¡ah! Otra cosa, van a haber canciones modernas por que no se me casi ninguna casi de los setentas epoca original de los chicos, y sus ropas tambien son de este tiempo, por que a mi gusto las ropas de los setentas son un poco ridiculas con el perdon de a quien le gusten)

Ling W: Jamsie! Oh! Jamsie! ¿Cómo es que vienes con "esta"? –Ling Wong, una de las putitas de Hogwarts que estaba obsesionada con James. China, (no es por racismo, es la madre de Cho Chang, tenia que ser algo puta ¿no?) idiota, su cerebro era del tamaño de un cacahuate pequeño, superficial, llorona, chiqueada, una barbie de cuerpo e iba vestida de conejita de play wizard (play boy ¿ok? XP ). Enemiga de todas las cosas decentes de Hogwarts, en este caso Lily y sus amigas (n/a: sip, son descentes, hasta Susan que es bastante atrevida y alocada es un angel al lado de esta estupida y sus amigas de plastico, en realidad en ese momento las "fresas" eran solo Ling y Mia, pronto se les uniria otra pero aun no…muajaja esperen y veran y no no es ninguna de nuestras amigas)- Jamesie, dejala a un lado y baila conmigo –esto ultimo lo dijo seductoramente.

Lily ya esperaba que James le dijera "Lily, este me acabo de acordar que tenia que hacer algo ¡adios!" y se largara con Wong, pero no fue asi.

JP: disculpa Ling, pero yo vengo con Lily, y no pienso dejarla plantada asi que compermiso que vamos a bailar- james agarro a Lily del brazo y la llevo a la pista de baile

LE: ¿Por qué hicieste eso?

JP: por que estoy contigo y no te puedo dejar plantada.

LE: ah, y… se puede saber por que? ¡por que dejar plantada a las chicas es la especialidad tuya y de tus amigos y sobre todo de una culebra como ella y ademas –Lily fue callada por el dedo indice de James que se poso en sus labios-

JP: no te lo dire

LE: que? Ah no! Dime James porfas ¿si? –Lily acerco mucho su cara a la de james haciendole ojitos para convencerlo-

A James se empezaba a derretir con la carita de angelito que le ponia la pelirroja, se le erizaron todos los pelos de la nuca, se sentia tan feliz.

JP: por… que…-James se acercaba lentamente a la cara de Lily y esta a la de el, ambos estaban rojos y un poquito acalorados, ya casi, ya casi ya casi se besaban por segunda vez cuando-

Andrew J: bueno, bueno si! ¡hola a todo Hogwarts!-Lily y James se separaron bruscamente al escuchar la voz de Andy- Bueno… a casi todo ¡los chiquitos no pudieron venir! Bueno aquí esta su DJ de la noche Adrew Jordan! Entonces...¡que comienze la fiesta! (n/a: es el padre de Lee)

Un grito general del salon afirmo el inicio oficial de la fiesta y comenzaron las musicas movidas y todo comenzo a cobrar mas vida y magia.

EC: ¡BLACK! ¡no te vayas a acabar toda la barra!

SB: ef ge no cuego pog que egta muf delifiofo

EC: agh! No hables con la boca llena Sirius

Al escuchar su nombre Sirius se trago de una sola vez todo lo que traia en la boca haciendo que se atragantara.(n/a: ¿Qué tendran los hombres con eso de que les llamen por su nombre? ¬¬) Y empezo a aogarse, tocia y tocia intentando sacarse el trozo de jamon de la garganta. Como Eli no sabia que hacer, sus golpecitos en la espalda eran inútiles y muchas de sus admiradoras se acercaban preocupadas.

Mia M: ¡SIRIUSIN! Mi niño ¿Qué te sucede? –Mia Mclleen, pelo rizado artificialmente rubio y ojos con pupilentes azules (nadie sabe nadie supo de que color son sus ojos por que siempre cambia de color de pupilentes ¿tan feo sera el color de sus ojos?mmm ¡si!) , toneladas de maquillaje, cuerpo barbie, mano derecha de Ling (exactamente igual en el carácter que Ling, no perdere mi tiempo explicandoles como es esta maldita desgraciada perra del mal) estaba obsesionada con Sirius y a veces parecia su sombra.

Jane H: ¡auxilio! Dios ¡blackie!

Cecil F: ¡quitate idiota! –igualita que Ling y Mia solo que esta tiene el pelo negro y esta obsesionada con Remus. Cecil empujo a Eli y esta cayo sobre su trasero en el suelo mientras la multitud de chicas se arremolinaba alrededor del merodeador ahogado.

Eli estaba muy enojada, sabia que Sirius ya estaba mas ocupado en los mimos de las chicas que en su atragantamiento, Eli tenia unas enormes ganas de patearle el trasero.

EC: ¡A un lado, a un lado paramedico certificado! –Eli puso cara maniaca, elevo su pierna hacia atraz y ¡PAF! Le dio a Sirius en su hermoso trasero-

Sirius grito tanto por el golpe que el dichoso trozo de jamon salio volando de su garganta.

Mia M: ¡salvaje!

Amanda A: ¡mira lo que le hiciste!

EC: ¿Qué? ¡le salve la vida! –dijo poniendo cara incente-

Anee B: ¡alejate de el! ¡no te acercaras a el en toda la noche si no te las veraz conmigo!

En ese momento Sirius que se estaba sobando su parte posterior (n/a: yo te ayudo .) intervino.

SB: emm… chicas, chicas, estoy bien ¿Qué les parece si vamos todos a bailar?

Sirius puso su mano en el hombro de Mia Mclleen quien casi se desmaya de la emocion.

EC: ¿y yo que?

SB: pues…¡no se!

EC: ¡TU ME INVITASTE! Ahora no me puedes dejar plantada. ¡Después de que te salvo la vida!

SB: solo mirame.

Se fue con Mia a la pista de baile y Elizabeth lloraba del coraje, hechaba fuego por los ojos y tenia ganas de estrangularlo.

EC: ¡Bien! Mejor para mi, ahora no tengo que aguantarlo durante toda la noche.

Elizabeth no pensaba de ninguna manera perdonarle esta, estaba demasiado humillada. Sirius la habia dejado enfrente de sus narices y enfrente de todo mundo por que el merodeador cuando se "ahogaba" llamo mucho la atención.

Jason W: oh! Susan yo sabia que vendrias conmigo al baile

SuB: aja si claro ¿quieres bailar? –susan no ponia ni pisca de atención a su pareja que iba vestido de ninja negro-

Jason W: claro, lo que quiera mi princesa

SuB: "princesa? ¡que cursi!"

LM: ¿ella Wood? ¿una princesa? ¿no sera mas bien un troll?

Jason W: cuida tus palabras Malfoy

LM: mira Black, tu ninja personal viene a rescatarte ja ya conoces a Kimberly Parkinson ¿no? –dijo Lucius mostrando a su pareja-

Kimberly era de pelo negro con un broche en forma de serpiente que siempre siempre se enredaba en un mechon de pelo, tenia ojos verde lima vacios al igual que su cabeza, tenia un cuerpo de barbie y era palida como cachora. No era amiga de Ling, Mia ni Cecil solo por que era una slytherin e iba en contra de los principios de un slytherin relacionarse estrechamente con las demas casas, pero si no fuera slytherin seria totalmente aceptada gracias a sus aptitudes que tenian gran afinidad a las de Ling y sus amigas. Aunque la que sobresalia era la perra.

Kim P: cuidate Black con acercarte mucho a Lucius, por que soy la mejor en todo te supero en absolutamente todo.

SuB: de lo unico que estoy segura de que me superas es en la cama mijita por que veo que tienes mucha experiencia, me sorprende que todavía no tengas ninguna enfermedad venerea.

Kim P: ¡Lucius! ¿viste lo que me dijo? ¡has algo!

SuB: ¡Lucius! ¡Lucius! –dijo imitando la voz chillona de Kimberly- ¿Qué no te puedes defender por ti misma? ¡ah! Cierto, se me olvidaba, como no tienes cerebro no puedes.

Kim P: no es cierto, yo soy muy inteligente

SuB: brincos diera el jorobado de dormir boca arriba por que tu no tienes mas cerebro que una hormiga.

Las chicas comenzaron a insultarse, Kim se quedaba muy atraz en eso por que ademas de su carencia de coeficiente intelectual destacaba que Susan era una experta en la materia del insulto que normalmente era descargada en Malfoy que observaba divertido la escena y Jason que no sabia si detenerlas o dejarlas que se agarraran de la greña.

LM: Bueno.. Black, si ya terminaste de insultar a MI novia, nos retiramos pero… me halaga que te hayas peleado con ella por mi, realmente me tocaste el corazon.

SuB: muerdete tu bifeda lengua Malfoy, ¡yo no me peleo por tan poca cosa como lo eres tu! Ademas yo estoy con Jason

LM: ¿en serio?

Jason W: ¿enserio?

SuB: si, si estoy –se planto enfrente de Jason y lo beso apasionadamente-

LM: ¿pero que? –Lucius queria destripar a Jason, lo queria hacer picadillo, matarlo por ponerle su asquerosa boca de castor sobre la de SU Susan. – "¡quitale las manos de encima maldito bastardo! ¡quitale tu asquerosa boca de encima a MI susan, solo yo puedo hacer eso!" –Malfoy tenia cara de pocos amigos, tomo a Kim del brazo y se la llevo de ahí por que no lo podia soportar mas y no queria estar en Askaban por que si en ese momento golpeaba a Wood, no pararia hasta verlo muerto-

Cuando Lucius y Kim desaparecieron, Susan se despego rapidamente de Jason.

SuB: disculpame Jason, tenia que hacerlo para quitarmelo de encima a el y a su novia ¿Jason?

Jason parecia que estaba en la luna con cara de bobito.

SuB: ¿jason? ¿estas ahí?

Jason W: claro, mi novia linda

SuB: ¿¡QUE! Tu novia? Aver, aver aver, ¡yo no soy tu novia!

Jason W: ahora si, tu me besaste por que sentiste la tentacion de hacerlo ¡admitelo Susan! ¡estas enamorada de mi! ¡ja!

SuB: este ya de plano perdio la cabeza ¿jason te sientes bien?

Jason W: me siento mejor que nunca ¡ya te tengo por novia! ¿Qué podria pasar mal? ¡estoy en las nubes! –jason comenzo a bailar de contento (no se vio estupido por que habia musica y muchos bailaban como cabras descarriadas)

SuB: Dios… ¿Qué hice? Ahora no me lo quitare de encima. Mira Jason… perdoname pero yo no soy para ti

Jason W: eh?

SuB: no, yo no soy para ti, en realidad perdoname pero no quiero ser tu novia

Jason W: eh?

SuB. En serio no queria herirte

Jason W: pero Susan

SuB: de verdad lo siento

Jason W: pero Susan, ¿Por qué te da miedo mostrarme lo que sientes por mi?

SuB: ¿¿¿¿Qué?

Jason W: Si, ¿Por qué te da miedo? Tu me amas yo te amo ¡seamos novios! Yo se lo que tu quieres y nesecitas te juro que sere un buen novio

SuB: pero, pero, pero

Jason W: hay que linda ¡la deje sin habla! Bueno linda ¡vamos a bailar!

Jason jalo a Susan a la pista de baile, donde Susan bailo como todavía mosqueada por lo que acababa de pasar pero descidio pasarsela bien y resolver el delicado asunto por la mañana, asi que siguió bailando.

KW: Caeras como una mosca aplastada mosquetero de pacotilla

RL. Ja ja muy graciosita

KW: oye, solo trataba de divertirme con un completo inu…-kath recordo la apuesta

RL: inu ¿Qué?

KW: inu… inu… inusual chico que eres adorable Lupin de verdad nunca he conocido a nadie tan fuerte y valiente como tu. (todo en sarcasomo)

RL: no te recomiendo que te metas a actuación por que ahí te dan tu primera reprobada.

KW: mira solo ¡callate!

RL: solo date por vencida Williams, yo soy un maestro en la conquista. Oye tu emm…¿Cómo te llamas Williams?

KW: Oh! Si un maestro en la conquista ¡Ni mi nombre te sabes! Es Katherine, Katherine!

RL: Bueno, bueno ya, ¿quieres bailar?

Kath lo miro asesinamente pero tenia que confesar que moria por bailar, ¡estaban poniendo su musica favorita!.

KW: ok.

Se fueron discutiendo a la pista de baile donde dejaron a un lado sus discusiones para ponerse a bailar una musica lenta que acababan de poner.

AG: mira Frank, Lily y James estan bailando juntos (n/a: supongamos que es la cancion de my heart will go on de titanic y todas las parejas estan muy acarameladas bailandola)

FL: si, y tambien Kath y Remus

AG: si no se llevaran tan mal yo diria que hacen bonita pareja

FL: si.. bonita pareja ¿Quién mas de nuestros amigos haria bonita pareja?

AG: pues… ¡Sirius y Eli!

FL: lastima que se lleven tan mal. La verdad yo pienso que tanto se odian que terminaran juntos por que ya sabes del odio al amor hay un paso. Si tan solo se llevaran como nosotros ya serian novios…

En ese momento los dos se voltearon a ver, se sonrojaron y cada uno volteo hacia otro lado.

FL: bueno… Alice ¿quieres bailar?

AG: claro

Frank tomo a Alice de la mano y la llevo a la pista, habia comenzado la cancion de rosas, comenzaron a bailar lentamente abrazados.

FL: Alice

AG. ¿si Frank?

FL: me preguntaba si… " bien Frank, vas bien, solo di ¿te gustaria salir conmigo Alice? Y si te dice que no o algo sobre parejas que no le guste le dices ¡solo como amigos no te preocupes! Bien… ¡aquí voy!" Alice… emm… me preguntaba si… si…

AG: aja? "¿sera lo que creo que es? ¡Frank me preguntara si quiero ser su novia! ¡o me invitara a salir para ahí pedirmelo! Su mirada es tan bonita ¡dios que nervios!" –Alice se acerco lentamente a la cara de Frank que en ese momento parecia un jitomate.

FL: que si… ¡quisieras que le pidiera a Andy otra cancion! "" torpe, tonto, estupido ¡por que no puedo!""

AG: ¿Qué? ¡ah! Si claro, ok… esta bien " creia que iba a ser otra cosa" – A Alice le dolio profundamente que lo que esperaba que le iba a decir Frank no se cumpliera.

Eli que veia sola la escena por que su "adorable" pareja la habia dejado comprendio inmediatamente lo que Frank queria decirle a Alice, asi que se acerco tomando las riendas del asunto por que los dos erand demasiado, excesivamente timidos y jamaz llegarian a ningun lado pensando tanto las cosas.

EC: Alice,

Los dos voltearon.

EC: traducción…lo que quiere preguntarte Frank es si quieres salir con el –miro a Frank- Alice dice que si –se volteo a Alice- En las tres escobas mañana a las 8 ¿ok? Bueno bye!

Alice y Frank no entendian muy bien lo que acababa de pasar y Eli se retiro algo enfadada.

AG: es..cierto ¿Frank? ¿quieres invitarme a salir?

FL: pues…si, puedes tomarlo como quieras –dijo apresuradamente- puede ser como amigos, como cita cita o como lo que…quieras.

AG: Emm…

Antes de que Alice dijera algo, a Frank le dieron tantos nervios que se fue a pedirle la cancion a Andy y dejo a Alice pensando en una esquina del salon.

LE: ¿Qué sucede Alice?

Lily habia dejado a James tragando junto con Peter la barra de comida y como habia visto a Alice tan triste decidio ir a ver que tenia.

AG: es que… bueno pues yo…

LE: te acabas de dar cuenta de que Frank te gusta

AG: si, ¿Cómo lo sabes?

LE: por que te conozco, de hecho dejame informarte que Eli, Kath, Susan y yo lo sabemos desde hace milenios, te lo decimos las 24 horas, tu no querias escucharnos y ahora si te diste cuenta.

AG: ¿enserio? –Alice adquirio el color de una manzana roja- bueno, lo malo es que el solo me quiere como amiga o eso creo…¡me invito a salir!

LE: ¿enserio? ¡que bien! ¿y?

AG: me dijo…que podia ser en el plan que quisiera

LE: ¡que lindo!

AG: pero…me da pena decirle que quiero una cita cita –Alice se puso ligeramente rosa-

LE: mira…tu eres demasiado, demasiado y vuelvo a decir extremadamente timida, es hora de que hagas tu timidez a un lado y seas feliz, dile a Frank lo que piensas y ¡presto! Sabras si le gustas o no y yo creo que le ENCANTAS. Ademas si quieres un consejo de amigas debes de tomar un poco las riendas del asunto y dejar eso de que el hombre te diga a un lado, si lo sigues viendo asi de nervioso tu solo dile y ya.

AG: no intentes animarme Lil, he intentado, de veras que he intentado ser menos timida…¿enserio crees que le encante?

LE: en serio, se le nota. Solo que es demasiado timido. Nesecita que seas tu la que de el primer paso.

AG: Tienes razon, debo de ser mas fuerte, revelarme en cierto sentido.

LE: ¡EXACTO! No te preocupes, yo te ayudare, bueno… por ahora te dejo por que estoy viendo que si no llego a tiempo un mosquetero de lentes que se comera toda la barra con ayuda de don calabaza.

AG: jajja oye Lily, tu si querias venir con Potter al baile ¿verdad?

LE: ¿Qué? ¡ni loca! Solo voy con el como disculpa por lo que dije de su hermana

AG: aja, pero aun asi te la estas pasando bien ¿no?

LE: mmm lo admito, Potter no es tan malo. Pero se esta comportando raro…

AG: ¿Cómo raro?

Lily le conto lo de Ling y como James le rechazo.

AG: yo creo que en vez de que tu caigas en sus redes el cayo redondito a las tuyas.

LE: ¡ALICE! Eso es una locura, ademas a mi no me mueve el tapete ni un poquito.

AG: yo no dije que a ti te gustara pero quien sabe a Potter…

LE: aun asi si fuera asi solo seria asi como su amor por dos semanitas y luego se va con otra.

AG: Pues eso lo sabremos luego…si empieza a madurar y sigue ese comportamiento y cambia significa que le gustas.

LE: deja de decir babosadas Alice. –Lily se sonrrojo un poco-

AG: yo solo decia…-se encongio de hombros-

LE: bueno…me voy.

Lily salio corriendo en busca de James que se estaba empinando la jarra de ponche, pero Lily lo detuvo agarrandolo por el cuello de la camisa y llevandoselo arrastrando de ahí.

Elizabeth estaba un "poquito" amargadita en una esquina del salon rumiando venganza contra Sirius.

Jack P: hola Elizabeth

EC: ¡hola Jack!

Jack P: ¿te diviertes? – Jack Porter era un chico muy lindo, por asi decirlo era el "enamorado" de Elizabeth.(n/a: pos si, le tenia que gustar alguien para ocultar su amor por Sirius aunque lo oculta muy bien con las cachetadas, patadas, puñetazos y de mas) Jack tenia el pelo negro, liso y ojos grises. Era moreno claro y bastante agradable. Moria por Elizabeth, pero eso no le impedia no sentirse en confianza al hablar con ella, para que me entiendan no se ponia sudoroso o tartamudo al verla. –

Jack P: Tengo algo que decirte

EC: ¿si? ¿Qué es?

Jack P: ¿quisieras bailar conmigo esta noche?

EC: ¿lo dices enserio?

Jack P: ¡claro! Vi como el estupido de Black te dejo enfrente de todos, esta loco al dejar a una chica tan agradable como tu –Saco de su chaqueta de ninja una flor blanca muy bonita y se la ofrecio- es de fantasia… no tenia de donde cortar una verdadera jeje

Jack le parecia muy lindo a Elizabeth un tipo muy gracioso y educado.

EC: claro.

Jack P: ok

Se tomaron de las manos y salieron a la pista de baile.

Y asi paso toda la noche, Lily y James se divirtieron mucho bailando juntos, Alice le dijo a Frank que queria salir con el en una cita cita siguiendo el consejo de Lily y el se puso loco de contento, Kath y Remus…emm…¡bueno! Ninguno gano la apuesta, Remus nunca logro besar a Kath y cuando este intento su "movimiento" ella le dio una bofetada (n/a: ¿Qué violenta no? Pero bueno, ella lo odia) Susan y Lucius se dirigian miradas asesinas mientras cada uno bailaba con su respectiva pareja y finalmente Elizabeth seguia muy enfadada con Sirius y planeaba salir uno de esos dias con Jack.


	11. Chapter 11

"NOVIEMBRE, UN MES AGITADO"

Ya era noviembre y el clima enfiriaba. Los merodeadores estaban en su habitación y las chicas habian ido a desayunar. Alice y Frank saldrian la proxima salida a Hogsmeade y eso hacia que se pusieran muy nerviosos cuando estaban juntos.

-.-.-.-.en el cuarto de los merodeadores-.-.-.-.

RL: oigan ¿ya vieron a Diggory? Parece que le coquetea a Evans.

James se asomo por la ventana y vio cerca del lago a su pelirroja conversando animadamente con el capitan del equipo de Hufflepuf Amos Diggory. Ambos agarrados de la mano y se veia un grupito de cabezas rubia, castaña, negra y castaña rubia espiando la escena.

RL: cuando las chicas espian a una de sus amigas con un chico significa que a su amiga le gusta o el se le esta declarando.

SB: ¿Quién lo dice? –volteo a ver a Remus que estaba sentado en su cama con un libro-

RL: este libro-dijo mostrandole el titulo del libro "psicología de la mujer, todo lo que hay que saber de este complicado ser"- Me sirve para entenderlas y realmente funciona.

JP: Ese Diggory me las va a pagar… me las va a pagar… -James estaba mega celoso de que ese Diggory se le acercara tanto a Lily, y mas ahora que James sabia de sus sentimientos por ella-

RL: ¿Por qué te interesa tanto?

JP: todo a su tiempo moony…todo a su tiempo –james no sentia que fuera el momento indicado para confesar de que habia sido el y no la chica la que habia caido en las redes, por asi decirlo su orgullo aun no se lo permitia-

SB: ¡¿Qué le haras!-Dijo con un brillo maniaco en los ojos y corrio a su armario de bromas donde estaban un monton de ingredientes conocidos y desconocidos para las miles de bromas de ellos. Sirius comenzo a sacar unas cosas para la broma- ¿Qué te gustaria James? Excrementos de doxy, tornados en frascos, una rama del sauce boxeador, el poder de una patada de Elizabeth en una caja? (n/a: quien sabe como consiguió eso ¬¬)

JP: se me acaba de ocurrir algo…-miro extrañamente a sus amigos- vengan.

Los merodeadores se sentaron en el suelo y James les indicaba que pasarles y el construia su invento o sus inventos…

JP: tijeras

SB: aquí

JP: mapa del merodeador

RL: aquí

JP: la cosa pegajosa verde como moco que inventamos

PP: aquí

JP: elastico

SB: aquí

JP: jugo fetido.

RL: aquí

JP: bengala del doctor Filibuster

PP: aquí

JP: desayuno del sexy salvaje y sensual James

¬¬ Todos miraron a James

JP: ¡¿Qué? Tengo hambre.

RL: ¿Se puede saber que inventaste ahora?

JP: si… bien, la mas grande broma nunca jamaz vista por el mago! Todo consistira en ponerele el aracnido en el craneo del sujeto indicado, pondiendo los demas recursos en el resto de el pasillo poniendolo precisamente en un area de bochorno infinito desencadenando una ola de risas incomparables que acabaran con los estomagos de los presentes y se hara una gran bomba que llamara la atención del profesorado y sera lo mas gradioso que nadie ha visto en la historia! –james parecia muy agitado y puso cara de doctor chiflado viendo a su creación-

SB: ¿eh?

JP: ah…-dio un suspiro- le hecharemos esta arañota a Diggory para que corra por el pasillo, le hechamos cosas y lo hacemos entrar en el gran comedor asi todos se reiran de el.

SB: aaaaaah! Ya entiendo.

JP: bien…¿me ayudan?

RL: si, pero hace un dia muy bonito, ¿Por qué no primero salimos al jardin un rato y luego en la noche cuando tengas mas inspiración seguimos con tu broma Jamesie?

Todos estuvieron deacuerdo y bajaron a los jardines.

-.-.-en los jardines-.-.-.

Las chicas reian animadamente en el lago, viendo esto Lucius decidio molestarlas un poco…

LM: vaya vaya. Carpenter y Black traidoras a la sangre. Grant repugnante mestiza y Evans y Williams sangres sucias inmundas.

Todas pusieron cara amarga y Susan se levanto

SuB: Malfoy, prefecto pedante y cerebro de Troll

LM: ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme asi Black? Tu y tu primo…quedaron en la escoria Gryffindor.

SuB: prefiero ser una Gryffindor a una vivora repugnante o mas bien gusano remedo de vivora.

LM: mira mejor ¡callate!  
SuB: ¡callate tu! Y sabes que? No tengo por que gastar saliva contigo ¡vamonos chicas!

Las chicas se levantaron y fueron hacia el tronco tirido que servia como banca que estaba un poco mas alejado.

EC: no te preocupes, no vale la pena que te enfades por ese Slytherin

KW: si, ya tranquila…emm… y si nos refrescamos en el lago? –Dijo señalando a algunas personas que estaban en la orilla jugueteando con el agua-

LE: aver si no se evapora cuando Susa lo toque por que esta ardiendo.

AG: mientras podemos platicar de…de…¡chicos! Eli ¿Cómo va todo con Jack?

EC: pues…-se puso un poco roja- muy bien, de hecho capaz de que salimos uno de estos dias-

AG: ah… como nos han puesto mucha tarea Frank y yo pospusimos nuestra cita para la siguiente siguiente salida.

KW: lastima…

AG: esta bien, de todos modos vamos a salir y pues…me pone muy feliz que todo siga en pie.

Mas alla en los jardines debajo de un arbol los merodeadores estaban tumbados en la hierba.

JP: ah…esa Evans ¿linda no? –miro a Sirius

SB: estas drogado?

JP: no! Solo es una observación

RL: aja…y Sirius sabe leer.

SB: oye! Si se, solo que no demuestro mis asombrosos conocimientos para no intimidar mas por que imaginate! Tanta belleza y conocimiento juntos, no me sacaria a las chicas de ensima!

RL: si claro ¡tanto conocimiento! En que? Anatomia femenina? –se rio burlonamente

JP: perdoname amigo, pero ahí Sirius tiene maestria

RL: y tu que Prongsie? Doctorado ?

JP : pues he de decir que mi sueño frustrado es ser ginecologo.

SB: y…¿Qué es eso?

RL: la medicina especializada en mujeres.

SB: ¡eh James yo quiero ser eso!

JP, RL y PP: ajajjajajajjajajajaja

LE: ¿Qué les causa tanta risa?

James se paso la mano instintivamente por el cabello y causo el enfado de Lily.

LE: ¡Dios! ¿Qué no puedes vivir sin coquetear con alguna chica?

JP: solo coqueteo contigo linda. –dijo haciendole ojitos de niñito bueno-

LE: Agh! Insoportable

JP: hermosa

LE: estupido

JP: preciosa

EC: ¿Qué? Tecnica 713 de conquistar chicas –Elizabeth los miraba burlonamente y Kath, Susan y Alice se reian-

SB: de hecho es la no. 21 –dijo Sirius- ¿Qué no sabes nada?

EC: pues para que te enteres Blackie- dijo mordazmente Eli- las mujeres no somos un objeto y no puedes seguier un reverendo y estupido manual para conquistar a acualquier chica que te pase por delante, para que te enteres somos todas de diferente carácter!

PP: pues…todas parecen iguales.

Grave herror de la rata, las chicas le hechaban fuego con la mirada.

JP: no Peter recuerda, ellas no son mujeres comunes, son chicas cruzadas con banshees. "excepto mi Lily" –penso James muy para sus adentros.

LE: Si Peter cuidado por que matamos y a nosotras se nos olvidaba que ustedes son cruza de gusarajo con troll.

Frank acababa de llegar viendo un posible enfrentamiento entre los merodeadores y las chicas. James AMABA a Lily pero a veces la adoraba…en aceite ¬¬ como ahora.

FL: ¿Qué sucede?

LE: na-da Frank –dijo Lily apretando la mandibula-

SB: si, nada Longbottom, no te metas donde no te llaman.

AG: ¡no le hables asi! –Alice y Frank se pusieron como tomate y todos los demas sonrieron disimuladamente-

KW: Bueno, nosotras ya nos vamos, no gastare saliva ni tiempo con ustedes,. Seria la misma perdida de tiempo como empezar a enseñar a Pettigrew a no usar pañales.

LE: ah si! Pettigrew para ti y tus amiguitos..el area de kinder esta por ahí –Lily señalo un espacio abierto- y por cierto los columpios ya estan desocupados ¡corran que se los ganan!

AG: nos vemos

EC: chiao!

Todas se adelantaron mientras Susan observaba a su primo.

SuB: uf! Los dejaron en ridiculo ¿eh! Chicos? Ja!

Merodeadores: ¡CALLATE!

SuB: uy se awitan –y se fue ofendida tras sus amigas y entraron al castillo-

Ya en el castillo Kath se despidio de ellas por que iria a cambiarse, las chicas iban pasando a un lado de las escaleras para ir al gran comedor y ¡PLAF! Una sustancia verde pegajosa y muy asquerosa que olia muy mal cayo sobre ellas y ahí en las escaleras estaba Lucius riendo con una cubeta en la mano.

SuB: ¡¡Me las pagaras Malfoy!

Lucius salio corriendo. Las chicas fueron a los baños de los prefectos para bañarse por que sabian que Kath estaba ocupando el del cuarto. Terminaron de Bañarse y el olor seguia sin quitarse muy bien asi que repitieron e intentaron quitarlo de la ropa.

EC: ¡cierto! Olvide algo en el lago, traia un collar en la mano por que se me rompio, ahora vuelvo.

Eli salio del baño y las demas tambien, Eli se dirigio a los jardines y las otras chicas ahora si se fueron a tragar.

-.-.-.jardines-.-.-.

Frank seguia ahí parado un poco shokeado por la forma en que Alice lo defendio.(n/a: y muy contento) No cabía duda que amaba a la chica era tan dulce tan…alguien interrumpio en sus pensamientos.

RL: Frank, Fraaank…¡¡FRANK!

FL: ¡¿eh! Si que?

RL: supongo que venias a algo…

SB: ademas de ver a TU Alice

Frank se sonrrojo mucho.

JP: ¡bien tigre! Parece que le gustas.

FL: de-de-verdad-lo-cree-n?

JP: ¡claro! Ademas…Grant esta bien buena, si te rechaza yo me la quedo.

Frank se tento mucho de darle un golpe en la cara a James pero siguió hablando como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

FL: de hecho tendremos nuestra primera cita en la primera salida a Hogsmeade en diciembre.

JP: bien, solo buscas un muerdago y ella no podra negarse y…

RL: james deja que el chico nos diga a que vino ¬¬

FL: ah! Si, de hecho era por ti y Williams, la profra, McGonagall los llama para no se que.

RL: ok…bueno chicos…voy por la fiera esa

JP: esta en su habitación.

FL: ¿Cómo lo saben?

JP: intuición –james escondio detrás de el el mapa del merodeador que lo tenia abierto para ver donde andaba Lily y que no le pasara nada.(n/a: aaaaaaaah siempre cuidandola )

RL: gracias.

Y Remus se fue corriendo hacia la torre. Después de un momento se escucharon unos gritos.

KW: ¡¡¡¡¡¡AGH!¡¡¡¡¡REMUS JOHN LUPIN ME ESTABA CAMBIANDO!

Los merodeadores y Frank se quedaron lamentandose por su difunto amigo y pensaban venerarlo por la osadia de ver a una de esas "locas descarriadas" cambiandose, cuando ellos consideraban que era mas peligroso acercarseles -.-

JP: me pregunto como habra quedado nuestro difunto amigo… -James se quito los lentes y fingio estar llorando-

SB: ¡NO JAMES! Aun no llores. Mejor hay que ir llamando a San Mungo –Sirius saco un telefono imaginario y hablo por su "telefono"- si, srta? Tengo un caso grave aja, aja, si, un amigo mio ha sido victima de un homicidio por una compañera mia, si, dementotes de Askaban? ¡Perfecto! Ok, hay que llevarla con todo y amigas, las cinco necesitan ir a urgencias por que tienen rabia, si su cerebro fue cambiado por el de una manticora asesina…¡gracias señorita!

JP y PP: JAJJAJJJAJAJJA!- S e retorcian de la risa mientras Sirius seguia con su parodia hasta que se quedaron helados. Sirius puso cara de "what?" y los otros miraban y señalaban espantados atraz de el, Srius se volteo lentamente y ahí estaba Elizabeth hechando fuego.

EC: ¿con que manticora asesina eh Black? –lo miro como si fuera un vil escremento de knarl-

SB: ah eje eje! –sirius tenia una sonrisita nerviosa- ¡Hola Carpenter! ¿Cómo esta la mas sexy y preciosa de Hogwarts?

EC: NI ME VENGAS CON ESO HIJO DE MALA BLUGER, ESTUPIDO! DE POR SI VENGO ENCABRONADA POR ALGO Y TU ME HACES ENOJAR MAS, ¿SABES LO QUE ES TENER QUE VENIR DE BAÑARTE COMO SIETE VECES POR UNA BROMA DE MALFOY PARA QUE TU ME CRITIQUES? AHORA SI QUE NUNCA TE PERDONARE SIRIUS ORION BLACK COSIDERATE MUERTO PARA MI.

Los chicos salieron corriendo antes de que Eli los convirtiera en algo monstruos por que de que podia podia.

EC: ¡¡AH BLACK PREPARA TU ENTIERRO!

Se fue como huracán al castillo y subio a la torre a gritar en una almohada, terapia que le enseño Alice.

SB: ¿pero que le hice? –pregunto Sirius a sus amigos y ellos solo se encogieron de hombros-

Después de un momento llegaron Kath y Lily con cara de curiosidad.

EC: como odio a Black, lo odio, lo odio –desplumaba una almohada-

LE: no me asustes ¿hablando sola?

EC: ah no, tuve un problemilla por ahí con los merodeadores. Black nos estaba insultando y pues…le grite.

LE: por cierto Kath donde estabas?

KW: con Lupin

LE y EC: ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué!

KW: y con McGonagall –termino-

LE: y que queria?

KW: ah! Nada, solo que vijilara de que Lupin hiciera mas su trabajo de prefecto en vez de pasarsela haciendo bromas y que nosotras…nos controlemos jejje. Me dio esto –les mostro un pequeño reloj de arena color rosa- ellos tienen el azul. Ahora por cada falta que hagan los merodeadores yo les puedo restar puntos y pues…para hacerlo mas justo McGonagall tambien le dio el mismo poder a Remus. Pero tienen un hechizo para que no sea por que se nos pego su regalada gana. Al final del año McGonagall los revisara y agregara puntos a Gryffindor si ninguno de los dos relojes ha bajado mas de 200 puntos.

EC: se aprovecha de que se odien ¿no? Ahora tendran que portarse muy bien

KW: portarnos…si Lupin las ve haciendo algo puede quitarnos puntos -dijo pesadamente- bueno…ya que. Luna, no lo tumbes –Kath tomo a su gata que queria jugar con los llamativos colores del reloj que lo colocaron en el tocador.

KW: y Alice y Susan?

EC: Alice con Frank, estan perdiendo su timidez por que estan confiando que el uno y el otro se quieren –dijo muy contenta-

LE: a Susan no la hemos visto en todo el dia…seguramente se fue a vengar de Malfoy

KW: que le hiso ahora?

LE: que nos hiso…

Y le contaron todo lo que habia pasado.

Susan iba pasando por los pasillos tranquilamente. En ese momento Lucius se la encontro, estaba algo arrepentido por haberle hecho eso a la chica que tanto queria.

SuB: ¡Malfoy!

LM: ¡Black!

Se miraron feo e intentaron continuar con su camino pero Lucius se volteo bruscamente y tomo a Susan del brazo.

LM: Ey este…agh! Olvidalo –la solto y meneo la cabeza freneticamente como intentando negar algo-

SuB: ¿Que?

LM: esto –no podia aguantar mas, Lucius la volvio a tomar y la beso, primero Susan abrio mucho los ojos y luego se dejo llevar- yo –se separo bruscamente de ella y se alejo apresuradamente un poco ¡¿rojo? Y Susan se quedo ahí confusa mientras lograba escuchar algo asi como- Lo siento…

Susan sonrrio tontamente tocandose los labios donde antes habian estado los de Lucius, luego recobro la compostura y comenzo a limpiarse la boca con la manga de la tunica.

SuB: "¿Qué habra sido eso? No entiendo, Malfoy me..beso…pero bueno no fue tan desagradable ¡oh! Dios! ¿en que pienso" –Susan caminaba distraida por los pasillos del colegio-

Pero luego se detuvo por una visison un poco grotesca ¡Estaba ardiendo en llamas por lo que vio! Una mendiga Slytherin abrazando a punto de besar a Malfoy, la reconocio de inmediato era Kimberly, su novia y aun sabiendo que era lo mas comun de que unos novios estuvieran acaramelados sin pensarlo, sin planearlo Susan se acerco como caballo descarriado hacia ellos.

SuB: ejem, lamento interrumpir taan tierno momento pero…compermiso – paso en medio de los dos- Ah! Cierto Kimy linda -dijo mirandola peligrosamente- Malfoy te engaña conmigo

KP: ¿Qué?

SuB: si, el otro dia pasamos una noche juntos y que noche!

Kimberly le dio una cachetada a Lucius y salio corriendo.

LM: ¡mira lo que has hecho!

SuB: ¡ups! ¿hable de mas? –Susan puso cara angelical, Lucius estaba rabiando hasta que la miro muy raro y susan borro su sonrrisa-

LM: ¿te arde verdad?

SuB: ¿Qué?

LM: te pones celosa

SuB. ¡No es cierto! De hecho he de recordar que TU me besaste!

LM: ah! Pero no me quitaste. Para un beso se necesitan dos pesonas

SuB: sabes…eres un idiota ademas yo tengo novio- dijo recordando a la lapa de Jason que seguia como mula de que Susan era su novia-

Susan salio seguida de Lucius y diviso a su "novio" leyendo.

SuB: ¡Jason!

Susan lo beso apasionadamente, Lucius se puso muy muy muy celoso SU Susan habia vuelto a besar a aquel tipo asqueroso, kimberly pasaba por ahí y Lucius la tomo del brazo y en frente de Susan la beso apasionadamente, La quijada de Susan se fue hasta el suelo de la impresión, tenia ganas de matar a esa tipa sin cerebro, de quitarla y de gritarle hasta de lo que no.

KP: ¡Luciusin yo sabia que no me engañabas! ¿ves? –miro a Susan- en tu cara mi Luciusin me beso es, es MI novio y no te quiere a ti, me quiere a mi tu no eres nada para el.

Las palabras de Kimberly le taladraon la cabeza, ¿ella no era nadie para Lucius? Por alguna razon eso le dolia y mucho. Susan se fue a la torre de astrología a meditar lo que sentia.

SuB: oh no…creo que me gusta Lucius Malfoy y…mucho. –se tapo la cara con las manos y derramo algunas lagrimas de coraje por haber caido en las redes de la persona equivocada- "Debo de seguir como si nada pasara, olvidarlo sera lo mejor si no estare traicionando a mi casa ¡Por que no Gryffindor esta peleado con Ravenclaw! Asi no tendria que ser la novia de Jason!"

Y asi paso el tiempo hasta que fue diciembre y faltaban dos dias para la primera salida a Hogsmeade de ese mes eso significaba Alice + Frank cita de amor.


	12. Hogsmade en la nieve

"HOGSMADE EN LA NIEVE"

El clima se hacia cada vez mas y mas frio, muchos esperaban con ansia que llegara el fin de semana para salir a Hogsmeade a reabastecerse de articulos de Zonko, ir a las tres escobas o comprar dulces en Honeydukes. Las clases de pociones con el profesor Slughorn eran horribles, el frio invernal los dejaba como cubitos de hielo y el profesor decidio utilizar un aula vacia para sus clases a lo cual sus alumnos estuvieron sumamente agradecidos. Por cierto, Elizabeth si que habia cumplido su amenaza de no hablarle a Sirius, estaba demasiado dolida con el y aunque no lo aparentara…el si que lo resentia.

Era viernes en la noche, al dia siguiente seria la famosa salida a Hogsmeade.

-.-.-cuarto de las chicas-.-.-.

AG: pero que me pongo que me pongo –Alice tiraba de su baul todo lo que tenia y los zapatos salian volando por todas partes, Susan alcanzo a agarrar uno que iba a salir por la ventana-

SuB: ya calmate, vas a matar a alguien.

AG: es que mañana saldre con Frank y no se que ponerme ¡lily, Lily ayudame!

LE: bueno…mmm…es seguro que hara mucho frio, asi que te recomiendo pantalon y una chamarra lindos ¿ok?

AG: gracias –y Alice siguio buscando en su ropero-

KW: que se diviertan… -Kath estaba acostada en su cama chupando un pirulin que habia conservado de los dulces que les daban en la cena de Halloween, leyendo un libro sobre "caracteristicas de los animales fantasticos con patrones humanos" y en su espalda acostada estaba Leshii- yo no ire, no tengo con quien.

En ese momento todo mundo reparo en que su amiga se tendria que quedar sola.

KW: pues si, Lily ira con Amos, Eli con Jack, Susan ira con Jason me apiado de ti pk ya se que no es de tu agrado –dijo cuando vio la cara de su amiga-y Alice con Frak.

EC: oh Kath… es que…

KW: no se preocupen, yo saldre a tomar aire fresco, tal vez vaya a la librería de ahí e investigue algo.

LE: segura?

SuB: segura? ¡pk yo con gusto cancelo mi cita con Jason por acompañarte! –dijo viendola esperanzada-

KW: esta bien…ve con Jason, no importa en serio –sonrrio ligeramente pero no engañaba a sus amigas, kath se sentia sola por que todas tenian alguien que querian (bueno, Susan no pero tenia novio) y ella no.- Tal vez lleve a Leshii conmigo, le haria bien salir, por aquí tengo una mochila donde cabria –se asomo debajo de su cama y mientras buscaba sus amigas intercambiaban miradas-

LE: eh…kath, ahorita venimos ¿si? Las chicas me acompañaran por algo

SuB: ¿eh?

Lily abrio mucho los ojos he hiso ademanes de que la siguieran, bajaron a la sala comun y se sentaron en unas butacas.

LE: nesecitamos encontrarle alguien a Kath

SuB. Pk?

LE: ¡¿Cómo que por que! ¿Qué no lo ves?

EC: se siente excluida por que todas tenemos un romance

Todas suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

AG: entonces ¿Cuál es el plan Lily?

LE: bueno el plan es que cada chico lindo que encontremos le preguntamos que opina de ella a ver que sucede, y si dice algo bueno lo invitamos a que se acerque.

EC: me parece bien.

Lo que las chicas no sabian era que los merodeadores habian escuchado TODO por estar debajo de la capa invisible y se habian subido a su cuarto segundos despues de que ellas subieron al suyo.

RL. Si creen que alguien se acercara a Williams estan equivocadas. ¡es una loca psicopata!

JP: y ¿Cómo esta eso de que Lily tiene un romance?

SB: no, ¡¿Cómo esta eso de que Carpenter tiene un romance?

Frank tambien habia escuchado un poco la conversacion.

FL: entonces…Alice tiene un romance tambien ¿no?

Todos lo miraron, el chico estaba algo cabizbajo.

RL: ¿no te has puesto a pensar que tal vez ese romance eres tu Longbottom?

Esto alegro mucho a Frank que se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a dormir.

RL: hablando de romances… ¿tienen planes para mañana chicos?

JP: emm, si yo ire con Ling Wong, me lo ha estado pidiendo todo el mes y ya no la awantaba asi que nimodo.

SB: ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿No querias salir con Ling Wong!

JP: no

SB: pero si esa tipa esta buenisima! Has visto su cuerpo Prongsie? Es…

JP: si lo se es bellisimo pero ah…-suspiro- es que yo…

Remus lo miro muy de cerca y comprendio.

RL: acaso no estas ¿enamorado jamesie?

James se puso rojo a mas no poder.

SB: no digas tonterias Moony, Jamesie no puede estar –sirius paro por que vio que su amigo asentia ligeramente –aaaaaaaaaaaaah! Amigo, nesecitamos recuperarte ¡paramedicos! Por favor moony, llama al psicologo ¡lo estamos perdiendo aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

James y remus miraban con una gotita de sudor como sirius daba vueltas por todo el cuarto gritando.

SB: ¿Quién James? ¿Quién es la tipa?

JP: Lily

SB. ¿Lily? Lily…mmm…-sirius saco de su baul un libro azul muy gordo y comenzo a buscar el nombre- lily…¿Lily Torrence?

JP: no, busca en Evans.

SB: E-vans ¡aja! ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿Qué?'?¿¿¿¿¿¿¿TE GUSTA LILIAN EVANS?

Sirius se desmayo.

JP: lo tomo mejor de lo que pense moony

RL: aja, y bueno –los dos ignoraron a su amigo- ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

JP: la bese

RL: ¡¿Cuándo!

JP: cuando nos peleamos por lo de…tu sabes…Violet

RL: aaah

JP: hubieas sentido lo que yo moony! Senti como una descarga electrica recorriendo mi cuerpo, no dejaba de pensar en ella a toda hora a todo momento, en sus ojos, su cabello, su risa –james suspiro y se dejo caer en la cama- su boca…

RL: te pego fuerte ¿todo por un beso?

JP: si… lo se, se que suena extraño y todo pero eso me hiso darme cuenta de que yo la amo amigo ¡la amo!

RL: bien por ti James, tal vez te ayude a madurar

JP: ¿Qué dices?

RL: que si quieres conquistarla tendras que madurar un poco, ya sabes, dejar de salir con tantas chicas, portarte mejor, dejar de ser tan arrogante.

JP: de donde sacaste todo eso?

RL: a diferencia de ti y de Sirius yo si escucho lo que las psicopatas de al lado nos dicen cada vez que nos peleamos y siempre es lo mismo.

JP: entonces…si hago todo lo que me estas diciendo ¿Lily me querra?

RL: tal vez, pero primero te tienes que deshacer de la competencia

JP: ¿Cuál competencia?

RL: diggory

JP: ah… Remus, algun dia espero que tu y sirius sientan lo que yo estoy sintiendo por Lily, es que es…maravilloso

RL: yo tambien lo espero amigo, mientras saldre con todas las chicas posibles a ver si la encuentro y creo que sirius no nos quiere decir pero el tambien ha de salir con muchas chicas por eso, para encontrarla. Hay mayor probabilidad.

JP: pero…¿has notado que solo salimos con un tipo de chicas? Las populares.

RL: si… lo he…notado

JP: tal vez tu amor esta en las chicas que no son populares.

RL: gracias james, buen consejo –Remus sonrrio abiertamente- por ahora yo pienso descansar de las citas, no creo que salga por un mes con nadie.

JP: ¿Por qué?

RL. Por que nesecito dedicarme tiempo a mi y a mis estudios, quiero hacer algo yo que no tenga que ver con citas o cosas asi, ademas…quiero meditar lo de mi…enfermedad.

JP: bueno…amigo recuerda que aquí estamos para apoyarte –james y remus se sonrrieron- ahora ayudame a poner al desmayado en su cama.

Los dos subieron con gran dificultad al guapo merodeador a su cama y cada uno se fue a la suya y se quedaron dormidos.

Al dia siguiente en el cuarto de las chicas habia un tremendo revuelo, cosas volando por todas partes parecia un chiquero.

AG: ¡mi blusa! ¡Lily! ¡Kupala ensucio mi camisa con tu ya sabes que!

LE: ¡kupala mala chica! ¡_fregotego!_

Y la blusa de Alice se limpio. Susan gritaba por haberse encontrado a la serpiente de Eli en su ropa y gritaba como loca. Kath no salia del baño y todas estaban desesperadas.

SuB: ¡Esto parece zoologico!

EC. ¡Kath, sal ahora mismo!

KW: ya, ya voy.

Y asi continuo durante dos horas y media y ya quedaron listas.

Lily traia unos jeans, una camiseta roja con letras negras, botas y chaqueta negra, su pelo suelto. Una bufanda de cuadros escoceses rojos con orillas negras y guantes negros.

Eli traia unos jeans de cuadros de diferente tela de mesclilla, una blusa roja, un collar plateado, muchas pulseras y una chamarra verde. Su bufanda era roja y su gorro tambien.

Kath traia una falda escocesa verde, medias y blusa rojas, chaqueta negra y botas negras de agujeta. Traia una boina negra y una bufanda negra tambien. (traia una bolsa negra con Luna adentro)

Susan traia media cola con mechas en la cara. Jeans y blusa morada y una chaqueta negra, traia muchas pulseras y botas negras. Un gorro negro y bufanda morada.

Alice traia una falda de mezclilla y al igual que Kath se habia protegido las piernas del frio con unas medias blancas, una blusa rosa palido y una cadenita de plata con serpientes entrelazadas, un sweater rosa mas fuerte y botas para nieve.

Iban muy guapas realmente guapas y al bajar al vestibulo varios se les quedaban viendo. Inmediatamente Alice se encontro con Frank que estaba con los chicos platicando animadamente, los merodeadores al igual que las chicas (solo que ellas bastante disimulado) se quedaron con la boca abierta al verse los unos a los otros.

James iba con unos pantalones de mezclilla, camisa roja con letras que decian "quidditch", chamarra negra y zapatos tmb negros.

Sirius traia unos pantalones negros y una blusa azul fuerte, una chaqueta negra y su pelo estaba ligeramene mojado que le hacia ver muy sexy.

Remus iba con pantalones beige blusa verde obscuro y una chaqueta café.

Petigrew…mmm…a nadie le interesa.

Frank iba con jeans, una blusa negra y una chaqueta de mezclilla.

Alice y Frank salieron tocandose los dedos de sus manos y se fueron directamente al pueblo, James y las chicas se encontraron con sus parejas respectivamente y salieron de igual modo. Y se encaminaron a Hogsmeade.

Frank y Alice paseaban por el pueblo viendo todo lo que podian y finalmente se sentaron en una banca observando a la gente pasar…

FL: oye Alice

AG. ¿dime?

FL: es que yo…ultimamente yo…bueno

AG: dime –lo miro dulcemente y Frank enrrojecio y tomo valor-

FL: mira Alice, me he dado cuenta durante este tiempo que tu y yo nos conocemos muy bien, nos gustan cosas parecidas como el zumo de calabaza con bombones –miro a su compañera que reia por eso- y pues…tu eres una chica muy linda, eres muy bonita, muy agradable, me encanta tu compañía y…no tienes idea de lo feliz que me hiso que aceptaras venir con migo en una cita cita –Frank estaba como tomate y Alice habia abierto mucho los ojos- espero que lo que te diga no afecte nuestra amistad Alice, por que tu eres muy importante para mi y… Alice, tu me gustas y mucho. –Frank parecia un foco navideño y Alice le hacia juego-

AG: Frank yo…

FL: de verdad lo siento, solo tenia que sacarlo podemos seguir siendo amigos y…

AG: ¡Frank! Yo…-alice tomo la cara de frank entre sus manos y lo beso tiernamente, luego se separaron y frank tenia cara de bobo-

FL: entonces eso es un si?

Alice solto una risita y se acerco y se acurruco en el hombro de Frank.

FL: de verdad, no sabes lo que significa esto para mi… de verdad Alice.

Alice solo pudo sonrreir y los dos se fundieron en un beso muy tierno debajo de los copos de nieve que caian.

(n!a: por fin Frank y Alice dejaran de actuar como bobitos y nos van a salir con un carácter mas fuerte ¿ok? Pk ya estaban muy cursis ¿no? ¡Perdon Nariel por eso!)

Remus, Sirius (que olimpicamente no tenia cita) y Peter ( que ese de todos los dias) salian de zonko cargados de bolsas de cosas para bromas cuando Remus choco con alguien y los dos cayeron al suelo.

RL: ahh…¡fijate por donde vas Williams!

KW: ahh…-se froto la cabeza- ¡Dios!

RL: si ya se que soy un Dios pero…

KW: ¡es solo una expresion estupido!

RL: dejame ayudarte –Remus se paro y le tendio la mano a Kath-

KW: gracias

SB: ¿Qué hacias?

KW: nada que te ¡LUNA!

SB: ¿Quién?

KW: ¡Luna ven para acá!

La gata negra de Kath se habia salido de su bolso y ahora corria por la acera. Kath salio corriendo detraz de ella seguida por Remus, Sirius y Peter…emm…tmb -.- Llegaron corriendo hacia las afueras del bosque y Remus salto sobre la gata y la alcanzo.

RL: ten…-agarro a Luna por el pescueso y ella bufo del coraje, se la dio a Kath- ¿Qué hacias trayendo a tu gato a Hogsmeade? Loca psicopata, antisocial que ni su gato la quiere cerca.

KW: todas mis amigas tenian cita asi que yo la traje para que me hiciera compañi…-kath se sorprendio de si misma de haberle contado con tanta fasilidad a su archirrecontra enemigo Remus John Lupin sobre por que diablos traia a su mascota ahí y mas que nada aceptar de que estaba sola.

SB. Oh… nosotros tampoco tuvimos cita.

KW. ¡vaya eso si que es una noticia! ¿Sirius Black y Remus Lupin no tienen cita hoy?

PP: y yo que?

KW: ¿tu alguna vez has tenido una cita pettigrew?

PP: pues…¡si!

KW: ah…-dijo pensando en la persona que seguramente estaba ciega sordo muda para haber salido con la rata-

SB: ¿no quieres pasartela con nosotros hoy?

KW, RL Y PP: ¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿Qué!

SB: pues si, no tienes nada que hacer ni con quien asi que ¿Por qué no la pasas con nosotros? Firmamos una tregua por todo este dia y mañana puedes seguir acabando con la vida de mi colega Remus.

RL: ¡hey! ¿Por qué solo la mia?

SB: por que Carpenter se encarga de hacerme a MI la vida miserable.

KW: no desde que estas muerto para ella –dijo en un susurro pero Sirius lo escucho y sin saber por que le dolio el comentario ¿tan malo habia sido?-

SB: ¿aceptas?

KW: pues…esta bien

Y juntos fueron a las tres escobas para ir a un lugar mas caliente.

JP: aja…oh…si….aja….

James no ponia ni pisca de atencion a Ling que ahora se probaba vestidos y lo ponia a decidir cual escogia para la cena de navidad.

JP: Ling…mira, ¿Qué te parece si tu haces tus compras y yo me doy una vuelta por ahí? Si?

Ling W: ok Jamesie, no te alejes mucho que cenaremos en una velada supermega romantica ¿ok? Por que si no osea ¡hello! ¿Cómo vamos a terminar nuestra cita sin una cena romantica?

JP: aja, si claro lo que tu digas –james salio casi corriendo de la tienda de vestidos y se encamino a las orillas del bosque para pensar un poco alejado de la multitud.

AmosD: ¿te gusta? –le ofrecio una flor muy bonita a Lily quien sonrrio dulcemente-

LE: gracias Amos

AmosD: me encantas…-Amos comenzo a besarla y calleron a la nieve

LE: Amos…Amos… ¡AMOS! –Lily trataba de detener que la besara y que dejara de intentar quitarle la blusa, (n/a: ¡y en pleno publico! Es chico, esta loco, es un estupido, maldito desgraciado ejem…sigamos con el fic -.-) forcejeaba hasta que cosiguio quitarse de encima al chico- Amos no me vuelvas a tocar asi

Amos D: pero…pero..¡crei que eso querias! –dijo muy molesto por que la chica le habia quitado "la inspiracion" (n/a: aja ¬¬ tipo pervertido)

LE: ¡pues creiste mal! –Lily se fue muy enojada corriendo, se metio al bosque que estaba todo nevado y se sento encongida de piernas en el pie de un gran pino y comenzo a llorar mas que nada del coraje. A Lily le dolia mas que nada haber besado a Diggory que por alguna razon esto le incomodaba, sentia que no era correcto (n/a: no, no era por que queria ser monja y le parecia pecado ¿eh?).

James iba caminando distraido por los bordes del bosque cuando escucho unos lloriqueos y una voz familiar, se acerco y vio de donde provenian; de una figura de cabello rojo y rizado con unos ojos esmeralda empapados en lagrimas.

JP: emm…¿Hola? ¿Evans? ¿te encuentras bien?

Lily levanto la cabeza y vio a james Potter hablandole sin ningun insulto en la oracion. No habia siquiera osado burlarse de ella.

LE: si –se seco las lagrimas, no queria que la viera llorar aunque ya era muy tarde-

JP: oye.. Evans ¿me puedo sentar contigo? –dijo timidamente-

LE. No

JP. ¿Por qué?

LE: por que no quiero

JP: ¡ok! no quieras entonces –se acerco a ella y se recargo en el tronco del mismo arbol donde estaba recargada ella-

LE: ¡te dije que no queria!

JP: pero no me dijiste que no me quedara parado a un lado tuyo, tu me dijiste que no me sentara a un lado tuyo –le dedico una sonrrisa-

LE: como quieras –dijo resignada-

JP: ¿Por qué llorabas?

LE: es que…

JP: ¿fue Diggory? Si fue el lo mato!

Lily abrio mucho los ojos ¿desde cuando james Potter se preocupaba por ella?

LE: emm…pues yo… debo irme –Lily se levanto pero sus piernas no le respondieron asi que sa cayo pero James la sostuvo-

Los dos se sonrrojaron muchisimo, por un impulso ambos se empezaron a acercar, estaban a punto de besarse cuando escucharon un grito (n/a: ¡no me maten!)

Ling W: James! Oh James! ¿Dónde estas?

JP: ¡Mie#$! –Susurro James, tomo de la mano a Lily y se la llevo internandose en el bosque-

Ling W: ¿Dónde rayos estara?

Ling se retiro de ahí y james y Lily estaban escondidos entre dos arboles muy juntos-

LE: ¿Qué haces Potter?

JP: no quiero verla

LE: ¿Por qué?

JP. Ya me tiene harto

LE: pero es tu novia…no? –esto ultimo le dolio a Lily -

JP: no, solo sali con ella por que no dejaba de molestar con eso.

Ante estas palabras Lily sintio un alivio infinito por causa desconocida al igual que su desepcion de hace un momento.

LE. Oh

JP: Fiu! Ya se fue –james se volteo a Lily bruscamente y sus labios quedaron a milimetros de los de la chica-

LE: lo…siento –tartamudeo Lily casi inaudiblemente y le dedico una sonrisita nerviosa-

Se acercaron mas y mas hasta que unieron sus labios en un beso, sintieron como la ya mencionada electricidad corria por sus cuerpos, James estaba en la gloria, habia vuelto a besar a la pelirroja de sus sueños, Lily tardo en reaccionar pero cuando lo hiso le dio tanta pena que salio corriendo dejando a james como piedra y muy confundido.

Lily corrio hasta el camido que conducia a los alumnos de regreso al castillo y ahí paro su corrida, se tumbo a un lado del camino en la fria nieve viendo pasar a la gente que regresaba con bolsas rebozando de articulos nuevos. Ella pensaba y pensaba sobre lo que acababa de suceder.

LE: "¿Por qué me beso? No, pues es un hombre ¡maldita testosterona! Por qué le correspondi es la pregunta del millon" – Lily se toco el labio donde habian estado los labios del merodeador- "¡cielos! Soy una tonta ¿Cómo me deje llevar por el? Pero me miro tan lindo… con esos ojos que ¡ah! No pienses en ellos, no pienses en ellos, espero que no este sucediendo lo que creo que esta sucediendo…me gusta James Potter ¡pero no puede ser! No no y no no debe" –Lily siguio haciendo revoltijo sus sentimientos ahí sentada cuando la respuesta para todos los lectores y escritores como yo, era bastante simple: Lily estaba ENAMORADA de James. (n/a: y mas le vale por que si no ¿Cómo naceria el lindo y precioso de Harry?)

SuB: ¡Dios! ¿a quien chingados se le ocurrio que la nieve fuera tan fria? ¡oh Dios no me castiques! –susan se hinco en el suelo con los brazos abiertos al cielo-

Jason W: ¿tienes frio?

SuB: (con cara ingenua) eh? Ah! No no, claro que no ¡adoro el frio ¿ves! –Susan agarro una bola de nieve y la abrazo como a un peluche-

Jason W: oh…-puso cara triste por que Susan no lo dejo abrazarla-

SuB: em…oye…¿A dónde vamos? ¡oh no! ¡oh no!

Lucius iba pasando con Kim agarrandola de la cintura al otro extremo de la calle. ¡Por que en todos lados se lo encontraba! Casi hasta en la sopa, era como un iman de Lucius.

LM: ¿Qué haces Black? Rogandole a Dios que yo me fije en ti?

SuB. ¡pues claro! ¿que mejor deseo que pedir que un egocentrico, patan, estupido canoso me quiera y me desee?

La imagen era muy curiosa ya que el chico y la chica se insultaban de extremo a extremo de la calle y algunos se les quedaban viendo.

LM: yo no tengo canas Black, te comprare unos anteojos a ver si te fijas que soy rubio y soy tambien muy caritativo, le doy uso a mi dinero para los que mas lo nesecitan, de una vez te hago la cita para un transplante cerebral y un cambio de cara.

SuB. Oh! Si claro si lo nesecito mucho, oh mejor usa tu asqueroso dinero para llevar a lavar tu ropita de bebe.

LM. ¿eh? ¿me hablas a mi? ¿me hablas a mi?

SuB. ¡si te hablo a ti! ¿acaso estas sordo? –agarro una bola de nieve y se la avento a la cara-

LM: ¿con que con esas andamos eh? –le avento una bola a su estomago.

SuB: ¡estupido baboso idiota!

LM: loca desquiciada y marimacho.

SuB: ¿Qué dijiste? –saco la varita y apunto a Lucius- vuelve a repetirlo –lo miro peligrosamente (n/a: y el Jason bien gracias no? Que bien protege a su supuesta novia)

LM: si claro –saco tambien la varita- marimacho

SuB: ¡Malfoy te voy a matar!

Lucius se cruzo la calle y se paro enfrente de ella.

LM: solo si me alcanzas –le dio un fugaz beso en la comisura de los labios- linda- y comenzo a correr

SuB: ¿eh? –susan estaba shokeada, jason como toro enfurecido y Kimberly chillaba desconsolada- ¡Lucius! –Susan comenzo a perseguir al slytherin que a cada rato volteaba y le gritaba de cosas-

LM. ¡aja te sabes mi nombre!

SuB. ¡Claro! Como no saberlo si eres el estupido que encabeza mi lista negra!

LM. Creia que te lo tenia que enseñar con manzanitas

SuB: eres un idiota _¡accio Lucius!_

Algo invisible arrastro a Lucius por los aires rapidamente hacia Susan y ¡PAF! Le cayo encima y quedaron tirados en la nieve.

SuB: eres un idiota ¿sabes? –sus rostros se acercaban poco a poco acortando la respiracion-

LM: asi que encabezo tu lista negra ¿eh?

SuB. Si ¿y?

LM: eso me gusta…

SuB. Malfoy ¿te sientes bien?

LM: Si

Se acerco y la beso, ese beso fue mejor que mil palabras, con ese beso Lucius le transmitio a Susan sus sentimientos por ella. Se besaron apasionadamente y luego se separaron un poco rojos.

SuB. Sigues encabezando mi lista negra…

LM. Genial –se levanto y le ayudo a pararse-

SuB. Sabes…eres un tonto.

LM. Claro que no

SuB: si lo eres! –susan sonrrio derrepente- un tonto muy lindo- ella se acerco y lo volvio a besar pero ahora mas apasionadamente-

Los dos estaban muy felices, ahí juntos abrazados y uno que otro beso, ese fue definitivamente de los dias mas felices de Susan de esos dias que marcas en todos los calendarios aunque siempre se te olvide tachar los dias pasados…ese dia era inolvidable, cuando un Slytherin y una Gryffindor al fin a pesar de la enemistad de casas sentian amor el uno por el otro (n/a: que poetico ¿no? Nayeli se volvera loca de contenta ToT)

Remus, Sirius, Peter y Kath se fueron a las tres escobas a platicar y no se estaban llevando del todo mal.

KW: entoces ustedes fueron quienes enviaron a Nott por el inodoro a Groelandia?

SB: ajjjajajajaj si! Fue genial!

KW. Vaya! ¡que bien! Jajjaja

Los chicos se le quedaron viendo.

RL: ¿tu williams? Riendote de que rompimos las reglas ¡¿Qué has hecho con la verdadera williams! –dijo sacando una cruz de no se donde-

KW: bueno…lo admito, muchas bromas de ustedes me han parecido graciosas y mas despues de que Nott me amenazo en el corredor diciendo que algun dia el se encargaria de exterminar a todos los sangre sucias y que comenzaria conmigo.

RL: ¡y eso por que! –dijo Remus claramente alterado y ¿enojado, kath se le quedo viendo impresionada por unos segundos pero luego continuo y Remus se sonrrojo por su reaccion-

KW: por que soy una Gryffindor y no le caigo bien eso es todo. Luego empezo con sus babosadas de que Lily y yo que no se que que no se cuanto, para mi que tiene problemas psicologicos.

RL: ah…

PP: y ustedes no han hecho sus bro-bromas?

KW: Sip –y sonrrio angelicalmente-

SB: ¡¿Carpenter!

KW: Si, ella tambien Black, de hecho…hemos hecho demasiadas, pero por nuestra fama de niñas buenas nunca nos castigan–dijo algo roja por su confesion-

RL: ¿Cómo que han hecho?

Kath comenzo a platicarles de las bromas y cada vez mas los tres merodeadores se impresionaban mas, sobre todo Lupin que habia encontrado a la chica bastante interesante, despues de todo no era tan mala…¡pero la seguia odiando!.(n/a: aja ¬¬) Y lo mismo pensaba ella de ellos.

En ese momento entro Eli muy divertida con Jack, Sirius puso cara amarga y kath lo noto y rio por lo bajo.

KW: ¡hey Eli!

Elizabeth se acerco a donde estaba su amiga.

EC: Kath…el hecho de que hubieras venido sola no significaba que…creo que la bilioteca hubiera sido mejor compañía amiga.

KW: no me la estoy pasando mal. ¿Cómo te va?

EC: pues bien, Jack es muy lindo y tierno y

SB: si nos disculpas…a algunos nos da indigestion

EC: ¿Quién me esta hablando? Bueno en fin.. kath debo volver con MI CITA –dijo mirando a Sirius- y Kath si quieres mejor compañía mejor vente con nosotros ¿si?

KW: no quiero arruinarte la cita, me sentiria incomoda pero gracias

EC: algun dia te pagare por lo que haces, aguantar a los engendros para dejarme sola…con Jack ¡eso si es amistad! –la rubia abrazo a la castaña y se sento en una mesa mas alla al fondo-

KW: ¿te gusta mi amiga no Black?

Sirius escupio su cerveza de mantequilla sobre Petter.

SB: ¡¡¡¿¿¿PERO QUE DICES! NO!

KW: yo solo decia –puso cara inocente la cual a Remus le parecio encantadora, al igual que su risa su mirada y-" ¡ah! NO chicas NO por lo menos por ese mes NO. LA ODIO, LA ODIO, LA ODIO, Remus, recuerda quien te metio serpientes en la ropa interior la semana pasada recuerda las humillaciones, recuerda..auch! los golpes, patadas y las idas a la enfermeria semanas que no eran luna llena" (n/a: oh! Dios que sacrificio de mi Lupin, un mes sin chicas u.u)-

Y asi continuaron platicando y de vez en cuando Remus tenia asuntos mentales que ordenar con respecto a su nueva vision de Kath y Sirius no dejaba de ver a la mesa de Elizabeth y refunfuñaba.


	13. NavidadNavidadhoy es navidad!

"NAVIDAD…NAVIDAD…HOY ES NAVIDAD"

Ya era el 24 de diciembre en la mañana, las chicas ya estaban enteradas del noviasgo entre Alice y Frank y estaban muy felices por su amiga, tambien no acababan de digerir que su amiga Kath habia pasado toda la tarde con los merodeadores, Eli se habia hecho novia de Jack, Lily despues de muchos interrogatorios y amenaza de veritaserum les conto a sus amigas lo de James, todas reaccionaron igual que sirius cuando James le dijo que estaba enamorado de Lily, y Susan habia empezado a tomar la costumbre de desaparecer por ratos.

KW: ¡ya levantense flojas!

LE. Mmm…cinco minutitos mas porfavor…

KW: vamos…-kath se estaba desesperando un poco- Alice…

AG: ya voy, ya voy –Alice se levanto pesadamente de la cama y se desperezo-

EC: por que tanto empeño en despertarnos temprano?

KW: por que hoy es la cena de navidad y por si no lo han notado tenemos aproximadamente 12 horas para conseguir pareja, o amolarnos con las criticas de Wong y su sequito de descerebradas seguidoras de los merodeadores.

Ante este comentario todas se levantaron inmediatamente, hasta Lily que se cayo de la cama de la impresión.

AG: yo ya tengo con quien...

Todas: ¡con Frank!

EC: yo tambien, tengo a mi Jack –dijo muy contenta-

LE: ¡bien! Felicidades para las que tienen novio, pero para su informacion sus amigas NO tienen con quien ir y ahora mismo nos ayudan.

SuB: todavia no puedo creer que Diggory te hiso eso.

LE: ¡pues si, casi me viola! Idiota –dijo muy molesta-

KW: bueno… ¿bajamos?

LE: oh claro que si Kath, como la nueva moda es andar por ahí en el castillo con pijama ¡dejanos cambiarnos primero y te lo recomiendo a ti tambien, aunque…creo que ese camison atraeria mucho a los chicos ¡bajemos en pijama!

Lily recibio un almohadazo de parte de Susan y Kath.

SuB: ademas…¿Quién les dijo que YO no tenia pareja?

Todas la miraron con cara de "¡que no nos contaste maldita".

SuB: pues…si, tengo a alguien o asi se puede decir.

EC: ¿no sera Wood? ¿verdad?

SuB: mmm…ya veran –dijo con un toque misterioso-

EC. Mas te vale contarnos eh? Nena…bueno asunto resuelto, Kath y Lily van por pareja y las demas nos damos un sueñito embellecedor.

AG: eso sonó muy Black Eli –la miro con cara de "te gusta"

EC: ¡A ESE NI ME LO MENCIONES! –Eli tomo sus cobijas y se tapo hasta la cabeza-

LE: bien, ¡bien! Kath y yo iremos

Lily y Kath se fueron directo a los pasillos, cada chico que veia Lily le preguntaba que le parecia Kath y si era algo aceptable le decia que se acercara. Kath tuvo que lidiar con muchos chicos y ninguno era ¿Cómo se dice? Su tipo o alguien siquiera con quien pudiera mantener una conversacion bien.

KW: si seguimos asi terminare iendo con Pettigrew…-dijo muy tristemente-

LE: mmm, hemos intentado con todos los de nuestro año ¿Qué tal uno mas grande?

KW: ¡mas grande! Pero lily…me da pena

LE: me vale gorro, ¡vamos! –Lily la jalo por todo el castillo y siguio preguntando-

KW: Lily… ¿Por qué no te consigues tu pareja primero? Luego yo conseguire

LE: bueno…como quieras amiga

KW: ademas… ¿y si nos separamos? Por que juntas tal vez intimidamos un poco, separadas tal vez se acerquen.

LE: tienes razon, bien yo me voy por aquí y tu por alla ¿si?

KW: si, gracias.

Cada una se encamino por su parte.

-.-.-con Lily-.-.-.

LE: "un chico, un chico, un chico, un chico"

JP: ¡Evans! ¡eh! ¡Evans!

LE: si? "Dios, pedi un chico no un animal! Pero… mi corazon esta latiendo mucho Lily, manten la compostura, tu sabes como es Potter y si te involucras demasiado terminaras como las demas, tirada y herida"

JP: me preguntaba si…tu querrías ir conmigo a…la cena ¿si?

LE: ¿Por qué a mi?

JP: bueno por que…

LE: tienes demasiadas chicas a tus pies ¿Por qué te empeñas en invitarme a mi Potter?

JP: pues…por que quiero agradarte Evans, enserio y tu pones el modo yo lo sigo y te prometo que no te arrepentiras.

LE: ¿Por qué quieres caerme bien derrepente Potter?

JP: por que…¡me agradas mucho Evans! Bueno, de hecho si te odiaba pero estos ultimos dias por si no lo has notado hemos estado muy cerca.

LE: si muy cerca "demasiado" –penso Lily sonrrojandose-

JP: y me he dado cuenta de que eres una muy buena persona asi que…quiero dejar de pelearme contigo, quiero caerte bien mas que nada por que yo te…

En ese momento llego Amos Diggory y la pareja (n/a: mas bien proxima pareja y creadora del ser mas bello en la tierra Harry) lo miraron como si hubiera hechado a perder un hermoso momento.

Amos D: ¿interrumpo?

LE: emm no ¡claro que no Diggory!

Amos D: bien, Lily me preguntaba si podrias hablar conmigo a solas

JP: "¿Cómo se atreve a llamarla Lily despues de que la hiso llorar?"

LE: Claro.

Amos tomo a Lily de la mano y la llevo un poco aparte.

AmosD: mira…lamento lo del otro dia, no se que me paso en serio y yo…

LE: ¿tu?

Amos D: que si querrias ir a la cena de navidad conmigo

LE: lo siento es que…

JP: ya tiene pareja Diggory

Amos D: enserio?

LE: enserio?

JP: Si, yo.

Lily se quedo helada, la mirada que james le dedicaba a Diggory era de completo y profundo odio y era ¿por ella?

LE: "no te hagas ilusiones Lily, ya lo conoces…pero una cena con el no me haria daño ¿o si? No significa que seamos novios y nada por el estilo, Dios, debo de dejar ya estas batallas mentales ¬¬" Si, ire con el.

Amos D: no puede ser, si tu decias publicamente que lo odiabas e iras con el? –Amos estaba atonito-

LE: asi es, lo que sucede es que Po…quiero decir James y yo ya nos llevamos bien, el es mi amigo ¿no James?

JP. ¿Qué? Ah! Si amigos…¡claro!

Amos D. bien, ¡BIEN! .-y se fue muy molesto de ahí-

JP: ¿ lo decias enserio Evans? Lo de amigos?

LE: emm… si, podemos empezar con eso ¿no?

JP: claro.

Lily le dio la mano a James, pero antes de eso James la abrazo y ella se dejo abrazar por el merodeador y asi dio inicio la "amistada-romance" oficial de James y Lily Potter. (n/a: ¡que lindo! ¿no? XP)

-.-.Kath-.-.

KW: mmm…¿Dónde encontrare a alguien?

En esos momentos caminaba distraida hasta que choco con alguien.

KW: Fijate por donde vas engendro!

Jeremy T: lo siento en serio -un chico de ojos verdes claros, sonrrisa encantadora, pelo castaño rubio alto y de cuerpo normal (osea que ni muy fortachon ni muy palillo) se levanto y le tendio una mano para levantarse- mi nombre es Jeremy Tuk.

Cuando Kath le tomo de la mano los dos se quedaron por un buen rato mirandose a los ojos-

KW: emm, mi nombre es Katherine Angela Williams "Dios, dejate de formalidades chica!" pero llamame kath "mucho mejor".

Jeremy T: mucho gusto. Perdon en serio por chocar contigo es que no veia por donde venia, y veo que mis libros se regaron por todo el mundo –dijo mirando todos los libros en el suelo-

KW: te ayudo.

Se pusieron a recoger los libros de jeremy.

KW: ¡te gusta "Peter Pan"!

Jeremy T: si, ¿Por qué?

KW: a mi tambien, es mi libro muggle favorito.

Jeremy T: el mío tambien, soy de familia muggle.

KW: ¡yo tambien! ¿Qué año eres?

Jeremy T: soy de sexto.

KW. Yo de quinto, conrrazon no te habia visto ¿Qué casa?

Jeremy T. Ravencalw y tu Gryffindor ¿no? –y señalo el leon rojo bordado en su tunica-

KW: Si, oye! Te gusta Macbeth y Romeo y Julieta ¡vaya! Muchos libros interesantes por aquí ¡todos muggles!

Jeremy T: si, me encantan –le sonrrio abiertamente y Kath no pudo evitar sonrrojarse-

KW: tambien te gusta "El señor de los anillos" (n/a: recuerden que por la epoca de ellos en Hogwarts el Sr. De los Anillos ya existia) es un libro muy bueno ¿no?

Jeremy T: si mucho.

Los dos comenzaron a conversar paseando por los pasillos sobre sus cosas favoritas y encontraron varias cosas parecidas.

KW: ¡enserio te gustan las papas fritas con helado! A mi tambien, solo conocia a Lily que tambien le gustaban.

Jeremy T: me encantan! Tengo una hermanita, se llama Winifred

KW: yo tambien tengo un hermano, se llama Michael. El proximo año entrara a Hogwarts, de hecho hace una semana recibí una lechuza de mis papas diciendome que el tambien es mago y que lo debo de cuidar y todo eso.

Jeremy T: mi hermanita esta en segundo, y es fan de los merodeadores.

KW: ah, -Kath aparto la vista-

Jeremy T: ¿no te agradan?

KW: digamos que mis amigas y yo hemos tenido nuestras "pequeñas" difierencias con ellos. Siendo mas clara LOS ODIO.

Jeremy T. eres la primera chica que escucho que no le gustan.

Jeremy y Kath se estaban llevando realmente bien, tanto que jeremy invito a Kath a ir a la cena y ella OBIO acepto encantada.

Lily y Kath regresaron a su recamara a cambiarse junto con las demas.

Ya eran las siete de la noche y las pocas personas que quedaban en el castillo para las navidades iban con su pareja o amistades al gran comedor, donde ahora solo habia unas cuantas mesas, unas para dos y otras para mas personas.

Para mala cara de Ling vio como James y Lily que iba muy guapa con un ligero vestido verde se sentaban en una mesa para dos y platicaban animadamente, realmente el merodeador era muy lindo con lily. Eli y Jack reian en otra mesa juntos, Sirius los miraba feo y su pareja que era Mia trataba de llamar su atencion. Kath llebaba un vestido morado largo muy lindo y se sento en una mesa para dos con Jeremy. Para sorpresa de todos y horror de Kimberly y Jason, Lucius y Susan habian llegado los dos de negro y se habian sentado en una mesa para dos y se miraban muy soñadramente pero manteniendo la elegancia. Alice y Frank platicaban animadamente tomados de las manos. Pettigrew, Remus y Ling no tenian pareja y como eran los unicos de quinto que quedaban se sentaron en una mesa para cuatro y luego tambien se sento ahí Amelia Parker, una chica timida de pelo rojizo corto ondulado con lentes muy simpatica que de cierto modo atraia un poco a Remus.

Todos bebian y comian muy contentos, platicaban y reian, hasta que finalmente quedaron satisfechos con el pavo y pudin de chocolate y subieron a sus casas.

MiaM: buenas noches Sirius- dijo seductoramente y le dio un pequeño beso y se fue corriendo con Ling detrás muy molesta por que no habia tenido sexo…¡ups, perdon! Cita, esa noche-

Remus, Petter y Sirius esperaban a James, en eso paso Amelia y Remus se le quedo viendo, pero luego algo mas distrajo su atención:

KW: buenas noches

Jeremy T: buenas noches –se acerco un poco y le soplo un mechon de cabello de la cara y ella rio divertida, Jeremy le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue-

Remus sintio una sacudida en el cuerpo, no le habia gustado ni tantito eso y puso cara de mala leche (pero nunca se dio cuenta de eso)

KW: ¿Qué te paso Lupin? Finalmete las dos neuronas de tu cerebro se fundieron.-

Remus tubo entonces otra razon por la cual tener esa cara, queria estrangular a la chica pero como era un caballero bueeeeno….no podia. (n/a: ademas McGonagall estaba observando todo)

Lily y james se fueron tocandose los dedos de la mano hacia la sala comun, pero james le pididio que hablaran un momento a solas asi que se quedaron solos en el pasillo…

LE: ¿Qué pasa james?

JP: lo que pasa es que…"que me gustas mucho! Vamos James si se puede! Lo has hecho millones de veces" decia una vocecilla " pero nunca tan enserio" dijo otra

Lily lo miraba intrigada a las caras que hacia.

LE: ¿Qué te pasa James? ¿Por qué haces caras tan graciosas, bueno me tengo que ir a dormir, hasta luego –se dio la vuelta y se encamino por el pasillo-

JP: no Lily espera! –muy tarde, ya se habia metido por el retrato.

A la mañana siguiente las chicas se levantaron temprano (milagro) y comenzaron a abrir sus regalos.

LE: mis papas me mandaron unos videos muggles, ¡lastima que no puedo usar aparatos electronicos aquí! ¡gracias Susan, es una hermosa pulsera!

SuB: no, gracias a ti por la caja de ranas de chocolate –Susan ya se las estaba devorando-

EC. Ahora si señorita nos cuentas por que yo no entiendo ¡¿Cómo RAYOS FUISTE CON MALFOY A LA CENA!

SuB: Bueno…el ha sido la razon de que no he estado mucho –dijo un poco roja-

AG: ¡¿Qué te ha hecho ese maldito!

SuB: bueno…ese maldito es…mi novio.

Todas se quedaron heladas no sabian que decir ni que hacer "Felicitarla? O tirarle un yunque en la cabeza para que reaccione? Ese es el dilema"

LE: bueno…felicidades creo. ¿Qué paso con Jason?

SuB: aaaaah –suspiro y se recosto en su cama- finalmente me lo saque de encima–Susan estaba tomate tomate-

AG: aaaaaaaaaah! Miren lo que Frank me envio –les mostro un osito de peluche muy esponjosito con un lazo rosa- que tierno…

LE: ¿Quién me habra enviado esto? –Lily les mostro a sus amigas una cadena de plata con un dije de snitch (la pelotita en oro y las alas de plata) - es de ¡¡¡POTTER!

Todas abrieron mucho los ojos y se amontonaron para checar si no era broma y no lo era, Lily discretamente se lo puso casi de inmediato, sonrreia bobamente al pensar que su "principe" como ahora en secreto le llamaba le habia regalado eso, al parecer James estaba madurando y si maduraba seguramente significaba que dejaria de salir con tantas chicas a la vez y eso significaria que tal vez si ella llegaba a gustarle podria ser feliz sin el pendiente de que la deje a la semana-

KW: Jeremy…me regalo esto –les mostro un tomo de Peter Pan con un dedal de cobre en la envoltura, Kath ya les habia platicado como donde y cuando conocio a Jeremy-

EC: ¿es una tradicion muggle dar dedales? –dijo "algo" ignorantemente (n/a: sorry Mate y mei)

KW: Definitvamente estudios muggles lo nesecitas. ¡no! Eso fue lo que le dio Wendy a Peter cuando no se animo a darle un beso –Kath abrio mucho los ojos y abrazo el puño donde tenia agarrado al dedal-

Todo mundo se quedo en silencio con cara de "what?" luego la ignoraron y siguieron con sus regalos dejando a la castaña en su nube con el insignificante cachivache de cobre.

SuB: bien que lin… –un silencio- ¡¡WWAAAAAAA! –susan daba saltitos de alegria- miren miren, saco de la caja una serpiente vivita y coleando con un permiso como el que tenia Eli- ¡es de Lucius!

Todas se sorprendieron mucho al ver el regalo, la segunda mas encantada era Eli que ya hasta estaba planeando boda entre Oracle y Lilith como le puso Susan a su nueva serpiente.

EC: vaya, -hiso bola un papel y lo tiro a la basura junto con otro objeto-

AG: ¿Qué es eso Eli? –lo saco y comenzo a leer en voz alta-

_Hola Carpenter;_

_No soy muy bueno con las cartas ni nada, solo queria pedirte disculpas por que, no se ni me lo preguntes pero perdon. Bueno como se que no puedes vivir ni un dia alejado de mi y que este berrinche tuyo ha sido una tortura mas para ti que para mi te invito a salir ¿si?_

_Tu guapisisisisisisimo vecino Sirius B._

_PSD: luego te envio una foto autografiada por mi ¿si?_

EC: ¡pero que poco tacto! ¿Cómo que ni sabe por que estoy enojada?

AG: de hecho yo tampoco se –y miro a todas que negaban con la cabeza

EC: Por que despues de mucho tragarme mi orgullo decidi ir con Black al baile solo para tener pareja, los dos prometimos que nos llevariamos bien ¡Y QUE BIEN NOS LLEVAMOS! Por que casi no cruzamos palabras ¿saben por que? ¡POR QUE ME DEJO TIRADA COMO TRAPO SUCIO, ME DEJO AHÍ SOLA ENFRENTE DE TODOS Y SE FUE CON LA PERRA DE MIA MCLLEEN! Despues de eso estaba muy muy enojada y crei que se arrepentiria despues de semanas con la ley del hielo que le aplique y ya saben, los merodeadores no soportan no captar la atencion, ¡Ah! Pero no, el señorito "soy el mejor de todo el mundo, y muy fuerte por soportar lo inflada que esta mi cabeza" nos estaba insultando a grito pelado en los jardines justo despues de la encabronada que nos dimos con Malfoy asi que con mucha fuerza de voluntad no lo envie al entierro ¡ESE TIPO VIVE DE HACERME PASAR RIDICULOS!¡POR SU CULPA ME SALDRAN ARRUGAS MAS TEMPRANO DE LOS CORAJES QUE ME SACA! Y en el baile de seguro pensaba "Si, ¿Carpenter? Ah! Esa chica ya cayo en mis redes, es que soy tan sexy" –dijo imitando la voz de chico y caminando como gorila- como lo odio…–todas asentian apoyando a su amiga, tirado en el bote de la basura estaba un pequeño alajero muy lindo un poco roto por la fuerza que la rubia habia empleado al tirarlo…(n/a: se que el motivo del enojo de Eli es grande pero no es tan tan grande solo que digamos que fue la gota que derramo el vaso de todas las cosas que le ha hecho Sirius, la mayoria son ridiculisaciones publicas ¬¬ )inmediatamente saco un Holwer de los que le quedaban y grito estruendosamente "¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR QUE NO SABES, AHORA MENOS TE PERDONO BLACK Y ESTO SERA LO ULTIMO QUE ESCUCHARAS DE MI VOZ A MENOS QUE TE PONGAS A ESCUCHAR TODAS LAS CONVERSACIONES DE MI CON MIS AMIGAS! ¡TE ODIO BLACK! –Todas se le quedaron viendo espantadas-

-.-.en el cuarto de los chicos-.-.-

Todo estaba desenvuelto, todos disfrutaban de sus regalos.

JP: ¡Miren! Lily me envio algo! –James se puso a saltar en su cama desenvolviendo el regalo- ¡Una snitch! ¡Mi pelirroja me compro una snitch! –James habia optado por decirle "su pelirroja" a Lily-

SB: Que bien, que bien prongsie, me da gusto –Sirius reviso en sus regalos algo ansioso, pero no sabia muy bien por que-

RL: ¿Qué buscas Padfoot?

SB: nada, nada, algo de mi familia.

RL: aja ¬¬

SB: no me mires asi, ¡es cierto!

RL: como quieras

Ya era la hora de desayunar y todos bajaron y vieron como los 12 arbolitos de navidad brillaban intensamente, como era navidad a todo mundo le daba flojera cambiarse asi que todos andaban en pijama XP.

SuB: ¡pudin de chocolate!

KW: ¡siii! Los elfos se lucieron este año!

LM: Feliz navidad.

Lucius se acerco por detraz de susan y les puso un muerdago encima, Susan sonrrio dulcemente y se besaron, las chicas no sabian si debian de sentir asco o felicidad.

LM: ¿te gusto tu serpiente?

SuB: mucho, se llama Lilith.¿te gusta?

LM: mucho… -lucius subio la cabeza y vio que se acercaban los merodeadores- nos vemos ya viene tu primo –le dio un beso fugaz y corrio hacia su mesa-

SuB: ¿no es encantador?

Todas: mmm…

EC: vayan por el yunque –le susurro a Lily y esta rio por lo bajo-

SuB: Vamos! Denle una oportunidad.

KW: es que…es dificil de asimilar, el nos decia..

LE: ¡sangre sucias, traidora a la sangre –señalo a Susan- y repugnante mestiza.

SuB: lo se…pero el me dijo que solo era para llamar mi atencion, claro, no le agradan mucho los hijos de muggles pero me dijo que por mi hacia un esfuerzo por llevarse bien, ademas tienen algo en comun ¿no?

Todas la miraron curiosamente.

SuB: odia a los merodeadores tanto como ustedes.

JP: ¿Quién nos odia Susanita?

SuB: Malfoy.

SB: ¡ah! Eso no es nuevo.

EC: Nadamas comentabamos Potter, Lupin y Pettigrew que compartimos ese odio por ustedes con el.

JP: ug! Que asco compartir algo con ese Malfoy y con el cabeza grasienta de Snape.

Las chicas miraron discretamente a Susan que ocultaba su enojo no muy bien pero luego se le calmo el rostro cuando cambiaron de conversacion y los merodeadores se fueron al otro extremo de la mesa.

-.-.-.chicos-.-.-.-

JP: ¿pk no nos quedamos ahí?

SB: pk estan las chicas

JP: ¡exacto! Ahí esta mi pelirroja

RL: aja…chicos ¿podemos comer una sola vez donde las chicas no esten incluidas en el tema?

PP: si, por favor…

JP: bien, bien ok, cero chicas en esta comida.

SB: chicos, ya casi es el juego de Quidditch.

RL: ¿si? ¿Cuándo?

SB: mmm…creo que es el seis de enero.

RL: aaah ¿Cómo va el equipo?

JP: Evans parece un angel, solo le faltaba volar para serlo y ahora vuela (n/a: frase sacada del fic "love is in the air" de mi amiga karla y porfa kara no me linches por eso) –suspiro y todos lo miraron amenazadoramente-

RL: James…

SB: no, chicas

Todos lo vieron sorprendidos ¡Sirius! Diciendo que NO chicas!

SB: ¿Qué? Solo sera por unos minutos, ya casi termino de comer…-y se atraganto con la comida-

-.-.-.chicas-.-.-.

Alice platicaba animadamente con Frank y las demas estaban enfrascadas conversando otra cosa.

LE: bueno…lo admito, me gusta Potter –al ver las caras de sus amigas se apresuro a cambiar un poquito la situación- ¡solo un poquito! De todos modos…no le hare caso por mas que quiera, no quiero salir lastimada después.

EC: ¡bien! –abrazo a Lily- estoy orgullosa por esa decisión. –fingio que lloraba-

KW: oye…¿y si lo que esta haciendo es para cambiar por ti?

EC: ¡no digas estupideces Kath! Los merodeadores nunca y digo NUNCA cambiarian su forma de ser, ni por una chica.

SuB: pues…yo he visto a James muy cambiado desde el bailde Halloween.

LE: ¡¿verdad que si! –Lily se habia ilusionado un poco al pensar que su "principe" estaba madurando y dejando de ser ese tipo arrogante por uno muy lindo-

EC: yo nesecito evidencia, no solo unas semanitas que no ha andado de flor en flor.

SuB: en eso tienes razon, si anda con muchas chicas, pero ahora lo veo diferente, como que ahora tiene algo mejor en que pensar y pues no les toma muy en cuenta ni coquetea, mas bien parece una obligación, como que ya nadamas lo hace por ser un merodeador o no se, los chicos son tan raros… –Susan realmente conocia a su primo y a sus amigos-

KW: hablando de cambios…¿Qué tal tu con Lucius?

SuB: el es muy lindo conmigo y no me ha hecho nada malo, sigo un poco en guardia pero con el tiempo se me quitara.

EC: ¿Cómo fue que te diste cuenta de que te gustaba si antes no podias verlo ni en pintura?

SuB: es que…bueno…¿recuerdan la ultima salida a Hogsmeade?

Todas asintieron

SuB: es que hubo un "ligero" enfrentamiento entre nosotros y pues… corri detrás de el por un buen rato luego me equivoque de hechizo por que queria paralizarlo y en vez de eso dije _Accio_ y pues me cayo en cima, y las hormonas…ustedes saben ¿no? –Susan estaba poniendose roja y roja y roja y roja- nos besamos y pues, me di cuenta de que me hacia sentirme especial cuando nos besamos asi que le dije algo asi y me dijo que yo le gustaba y que me enfadaba por que le gustaba que le pusiera atención y pues…quedamos como novios.

EC: wow…¿con solo un beso lo supiste?

SuB: aja

EC: eso si que es…magico.

LE: yo tambien supe eso asi…

Todas la miraron, Eli volteo tan rapido la cabeza que se tronó el cuello.

LE: es que…nosotros…nos besamos –Lily era un foco de navidad rojo- y pues…al principio me enoje mucho conmigo misma, luego lo medite y recorde lo que senti y fue…¡magico! Como ningun otro beso, bueno…y pues luego empeze a sonrojarme sin razon alpensar en el y pues ya los síntomas comunes, pero si no fuera por el beso yo ni me entero! –Lily ganaria un premio como el tomate mas rojo de Hogwarts-

Susan después de un rato de pasmada reacciono.

SuB: tu si me entiendes hermana…-miro a Eli y a Kath- deberian de besarse con Sirius y Lupin a ver si son sus verdaderos amores.

Como respuesta recibio miradas de desprecio.

EC: ¿yo? ¿poner mi boca pegada con la de ese escreguto e intercabiar sus germenes con mi inmaculada boca? ¡no gracias!

KW: te digo todo cuando te digo que prefiero besar el trasero de Pettigrew?

SuB: uy si con eso lo dices todo ¡que asco me da de solo pensarlo!

Saliendo del gran comedor todos llevaban envueltos en sus batas galletas y cosas de postre para disfrutarlas en sus salas comunes. Pero Dumbledore les dijo que habia colgado muerdagos magicos por ciertos lugares del castillo, y cuando un chico y una chica pasaban por el mismo portal quedaban atrapados en una especie de campo que no los dejaba salir a menos que se besaran.

La mala suerte cayo en Susan cuando tuvo que besar a uno de segundo y luego a Jason quien estaba un poco mal con ella pero disfruto mucho el beso, claro que Lucius miraba con cara de pocos amigos y queria destriparlo y Susan se aseguro de que fueran los siguientes en caer en el hechizo. Lo malo de los muerdagos es que hacian su trabajo en un portal y huian o desaparecian y llegaban a otro. A Lily le toco besar a un Ravenclaw de septimo, le toco besar a uno de primero que le queria dar un ataque al saber que tenia que besar a una chica. Eli y Kath evitaban por toda costa estar cerca de Sirius y Remus y ellos de ellas, Alice y Frank que iban agarrados de la mano les tocaba a cada rato y ellos no se oponian. Asi paso el resto del dia…

AG: voy por una cosa a la biblioteca Frank ¿vienes?

FL: ¡claro! De todos modos tengo que devolver estos libros a la biblioteca.

Ambos se encaminaron a la biblioteca, pero de repente a Frank se le cayeron los libros y se agacho a recogerlos.

FL: adelantate tantito Alice.

AG: aja,

Alice iba caminando lentamente para que Frank la alcanzara, dio vuelta en una esquina cuando se aparecio Edward Lamberg, un chico muy lindo según Alice pero no tanto como Frank. Era de pelo negro ceniso y ojos azules. En ese momnto ninguno pudo continuar con su camino, una barrera invisible se los impedia,

AG: Edward, es un muerdago.

EdwardL: si, bueno nimodo…-entonces sonrrio dulcemente-

Los dos comenzaban a acercarse mas y mas y mas entonces Frank llegó y su vision fue horrorosa. Fue mucho para Frank ya no soportaba ver a SU Alice besando a otro tipo. El beso de Alice y Edward fue un poquito largo (ustedes entiende no? Las hormonas) y luego se separaron, el muerdago desaparecio contento por haber hecho su labor y los adolescentes se pudieron ir.

AG: ¿pasa algo Frank?

FL: no

AG: te pusiste celoso? –dijo divertida

FL: no, pues..¡Si! y por que tan largo eh?

AG: que cosa?

FL: ¡por que tan largo el beso, no te hagas la tonta Alice!

Alice se enojo por la forma en que Frank le estaba hablando.

AG: no me tienes que hablar asi Frank, ¿sabes que? Mejor me voy sola a la biblioteca hasta que controles tus estupidos celos! Ademas: uno: solo fue un beso dos: no significo nada para mi y tres: estas exagerando con eso de que fue muy largo.

FL: no me lo estoy imaginando Alice! Te juro que parecian novios.

AG: ¡boletín de ultimo minuto Frank TU y YO somos NOVIOS! ¿me estas acusando de engañarte?

FL: no! Pero aun asi estaban escondiditos ahí detrás de la esquina ¿no te pareceria sospechoso que de repente yo agarrara a Amanda Abott y me la llevara ahí escondidita y me besara con ella con el enorme pretexto de que un muerdago nos habia atrapado?

AG: ¿Por qué precisamente Amanda Abott eh? Y sin titubear, como si ya lo hubieras pensado? ¡¿no sera que el que me engaña eres tu!

FL: ¡estas paranoica!

AG: ¡¿Qué estoy paranoica! Solo fue un ESTUPIDO beso por un ESTUPIDO muerdago si me crees bien y si no, se ve que me tienes mucha confianza y tu disque amor sera tirado a la basura Frank Longbottom, por que a la primera muestra de tu disque confianza ya me hechas en cara de que te engaño con un tipo que apenas he cruzado una oracion en toda mi vida!

Alice se fue a la biblioteca muy enojada y Frank se fue a la sala comun hechando maldiciones contra las mujeres histericas.

Elizabeth y Kath paseaban por los pasillos, iban hacia la sala comun cuando en el camino se encontraron a los merodeadores.

SB: ¡hola chicas! –dijo coquetamente- ¿Cómo estan?

KW: ¿escuchas a alguien Eli?

EC: mmm no, a nadie, debe ser esa molesta mosca que me ha hecho la vida miserable desde que tengo memoria.

RL: oigan, no tienen que ser tan drasticas

JP: ¿han visto a Lily?

KW: si, esta en la habitacion

JP: gracias

James se metio por el retrato para buscar a su nueva "amiga"

KW: oye, Pettigrew ¿es cierto de que a Potter ya no le gusta salir con tantas chicas?

PP: yo-yo no se, creo que ya-ya no pretende salir con mas chicas

EC: ¿sabes por que?

PP: po-por que Remus le dijo que que tenia que madurar para conquistar a su verdadero amor.

Petter se senti acosado por las preguntas de las chicas asi que salio corriendo de ahí. Remus y Sirius estaban molestos por que eran a los unicos que no pelaban.

KW: ¿tu le dijiste eso Lupin?

RL: si

KW: entonces ¡por que ustedes no hacen lo mismo de una buena vez!

RL: por que si no lo has notado nosotros estamos madurando!

KW: aja si claro ¿quieres repetir tu mentira?

RL: ¡cual mentira?

KW: de que estas madurando.

RL: si lo estoy haciendo ¡para encontrar a mi verdadero amor!

KW: vaya un merodeador hablando de algo que no tiene

RL: ¿Cómo que no tenemos?

KW: verdadero amor, jamaz la encontraras lupin, por que eres un odioso psicopata

RL Y KW: estupido baboso idiota

RL: ¿cambia de orden de una buena vez no? Uno se puede aprender tus isultos rapido y facil.

KW: me chocas! –Kath y Lupin se fueron por caminos separados del pasillos sin la intencion de verse en un buen rato-

SB: Carpenter –Sirius dio un paso al frente y Eli intento retroceder pero no pudo-

Los dos miraron al techo y oh, oh ¡un muerdago!

SB: bueno –suspiro- ¿quieres que te bese o nos quedamos atrapados?

Eli trago saliva, no queria quedarse atrapada ahí con el tipo mas odiado para ella.

EC: ok, nimodo ¿Qué me queda?

Eli y Sirius comenzaron a acercarse lentamente, y unieron sus labios, una sacudida recorrio sus cuerpos (n/a: oh pues, no salgo de la misma, siempre el beso que hace que descubran que se quieren ¿no' pero para no repetir tanto este no sera el caso ¿ok? felices? Yo si XP ya tanto beso de descubrimiento me enferma mejor le pongo al fic "El beso del descubrimiento" jajja) Los dos se sentian que estaban pegados como imanes y comenzaron a profundizarse el beso, ninguno pretendia parar a un cuando el muerdago y se habia ido campantemente, y asi se quedaron por un rato hasta que volvieron en si se separaron y ¡PLAF! Una cachetada de Eli para Sirius.

EC: ¿Por qué me besaste asi engendro de la naturaleza?

SB: ¿Por qué tanta violencia mujer? Ademas para un beso se nesecitan dos y yo jamaz me vi forzandote a hacerlo.

EC: no sabes cuanto te aborresco Black ¡_cornucopia!_

El retrato se abrio y ella se metio, antes de que Sirius pudiera meterse tambien ella le azoto el retrato en su cara.

SB: mujeres! Solo causan problemas!

Dama Gorda: ¿Qué dijiste chiquillo malcriado?

SB: ¡nada señora! –y puso pose de soldado haciendole saludo al capitan-

Dama Gorda: bien, ahora largate! No quiero verte hasta que se me pase el corage.

Sirius se fue refunfuñando sobre incendios contra retratos demasiado habladores y hechando pestes sobre el horrible vestido rosa de la pintura.


	14. Feliz año nuevo!

-por fin pongo algo ademas que mi fic jejej, bueno me gustaria que me enviaran mas reviews no me importa si son buenos o malos ¡solo quiero que me escriban! ToT

-Los merodeadores son unos malditos desgraciados, vanidosos, arrogantes, flojos, inteligentes, irritantes pero son mis amores! Si hay algo que quieran que le agregue al fic me lo dicen y yo vere que hago XP

Bieeeen….este fic esta dedicado a mis amigas (ahí les va la listotota): Karla (Lily), Mate (Eli), Nayeli (Susan), Nariel (Alice), Mei Hba (la otra Eli pk hay 2), Pitu, Vero, y la loca de la Andrea.

Bueno ahí les va el fic:

"FELIZ AÑO NUEVO"

Todo mundo habia descansado ese dia, hacia un dia helado y lleno de nieve.Ya eran las 9 de la noche y las chicas se preparaban con chaquetas y cosas abrigadas, ponian en mochilas botellas de cerveza de mantequilla, chocolate caliente, biscochos y las tipicas uvas. En el cuarto de los chicos sucedia mas o menos lo mismo.

Eran las 10…

Ya estaban afuera de la sala comun el grupo de las chicas:

LE: bien, tenemos: cerveza de mantequilla, los panes, el chocolate

EC: las uvas –rio ligeramente y se comio una-

SuB: no te las comas todas! Que no ves que son para nuestros deseos?

KW: seguramente tu y Alice pediran amor eterno con sus caballeros andantes jeje

AG: no, lo que pasa es que… -Alice no les habia contando lo de su pelea con Frank y desde entonces no se hablaban, de hecho su unico deseo en ese momento era volver a besarlo-

EC: uf" cuidado que la chica sin novio les habla eh? Ahora no nos diras que no hay nada entre ese Ravencalw y tu eh? Y si dices que es una mera coincidencia de mi cerebro unineuronal te parto la cara Williams.

KW: jajajajajajajjja si tienes razon de hecho si me gusta mucho Jeremy pero ¿Por qué hacen esas caras?

Las chicas nadamas tenian cara de que se les haya aparecido un espectro realmente horroroso y señalaban detrás de kath.

KW: ¿Qué? –ella volteo lentamente solo para encontrarse con los bellos ojos verde claro de jeremy que la miraba divertido-

JT: hola katita

KW: eh…ho-hola –las mejillas de la chica se habian vuelto rasadas y las demas se partian de la risa-

LE: bueno, subimos ya?

SuB: ¡no! Esperemos a Lucius no debe tardar

LM: llego por quien llorabas loquita.

Susan se volteo y le dio un pisoton.

SuB: eso te pasa por llegar tarde.

LM: eh! Pero si yo vengo de combencer a la Profesora McGonagall de que yo hare la guardia en astronomia y que ella descansara!

SuB: ¡¿enserio! Perdoname –Susan comenzo a sobarle el pie de su serpientecita y el nadamas la veia satisfecho por su arrepentimiento.

Luego subieron a la torre de astronomia y comenzaron a sacar los alimentos, ahí los alcanzo Jack que corrio a abrazar a su novia. Todos reian muy contentos cuando se volvio a abrir la puerta de astronomia y por ahí entraron tatatatan (n/a: ¿para que la hago ya de emocion si ya todos saben que ¡oh coincidencia! Son los merodeadores?) entraron los merodedores, todas las personas ahí presentes tenian un GRAN signo de interrogación en la cara.

EC: ¿¿Qué rayos hace Black aquí?

SB: lo mismo me pregunto yo

JP: ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? –aunque James estaba notablemente feliz al ver a su pelirroja entre el grupo y SIN novio a la vista.

LE: venimos a hacer una fiesta de año nuevo y por lo visto ustedes tambien.

JT: ¿Por qué no la compartimos todos?

Remus, Sirius, Eli, Kath; Jack, Susan, Lucius, Pettigrew: NO!

Alice y Frank solo se miraron y luego se voltearon a lugares separados.

JT: bueno yo decia por que es año nuevo y pues yo supongo que no tiene nada de malo que por una ocacion compartamos la torre.

KW: bien estoy deacuerdo en lo que tu digas Jeremy.

A remus le dio asco la facilidad con la que Kath se dejaba convencer por aquel engendro.

JP: Bien! –dijo James notablemente contento- bueno ¡que comienze la fiesta!

Ya eran las 11…

Todos ya habian comido y bebido algo asi que cada quien estaba con sus pensamientos en un lugar solitario del tejado viendo las estrellas:

James con Lily, Eli y Jack, Kath y Jeremy, Susan y Lucius.

FL: Alice yo…

AG: no, dejame hablar primero a mi frank, la verdad sigo sin entender como fue que tu pudiste desconfiar de mi asi de esa manera, pero tambien se que exagere un poco y yo…lo siento

FL: No, de verdad todo fue por mi culpa

AG: si, tienes razon

FL: No, se supone que tu debias decir "oh Frank no! Fue mi culpa" –dijo imitando la vocecita de niña a lo que Alice se rio, como extrañaba Frank oir aquella risa-

AG: Bien, bueno estas perdonado

FL: ¡oh que bien! Perdonado por la gran Alice bella de las bellas, diosa de las diosas –Frank se hinco haciendo reverencias y Alice se empezaba a sonrojar-

AG: Gracias por tus alabanzas payaso de los payasos.

Los dos rieron un rato y se sentaron en el tejado escarchado de nieve.

Todos miraban al estrellado cielo esperando…

11:55

(pensamientos)

Frank: Que Alice y yo estemos juntos para siempre…

Alice: Que Frank y yo nos amemos por toda la eternidad…

11:56

Lucius: Que nadie nos impida estar juntos, sobre todo nuestras casas y familias…

Susan: Que el y yo nos amemos a pesar de todo lo que hay detrás de esto…

11:57

Remus: Que encuentre a la persona que me ame de verdad a pesar… de mi licantropía…

Kath: Que las estrellas me ayuden a saber quien es la persona que yo mas quiero en este mundo…

11: 58

Sirius: Encontrar a alguien que me ame por quien soy y no como me veo…

Elizabeth: No equivocarme de camino y seguir el correcto para mi…

11:59

James: estar para siempre al lado de la mujer que amo: Lily

Lily: estar para siempre al lado del hombre que amo: James

12:00

¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!


	15. el buscador mas buscado

N/A:

Wa! Ya volvi! Desde hace mucho que no metia un nuevo capitulo pero es k todo lo tengo en mi cuaderno y pues k flojera meter mas capitulos no?

Beno espero k me manden sus reviews! Y me paso -.- esta demasiado largo el fic ¡pero no se preocupen ya casi termino me faltan como 13 capitulos jjeje pero no se preocupen la mayoria de los nuevos son bastante cortos cono el de "enamorada de ti" que leeran mas adelante XP nos vemos!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"El buscador mas buscado"

Los chicos se encontraban en su dormitorio, eran principios de Enero y eso significaba inicio de clases y temporada de quidditch.

JP: y viste su cabello Pady?

SB: aja –dijo aburrido

JP: y sus ojos…

RL: si James sabemos que son maravillosos

JP: y sus manos de seda

PP: aja…ya cayo

Todos asintieron a la propuesta de Peter.

SB: Prongs, ¿podrias dejar de estar diciendo tantas babosadas? El amor me da asco –dijo haciendo una mueca de que vomitaba

RL: el amor no es lo que da asco Padfoot si no como lo expresa James.

JP: ¡hey!

RL: oye, ¿Qué haras para conquistar a Evans Prongsie? Según yo ella te odia.

JP: si… después de la cena se comporta diferente con migo () pero solo somos amigos, por lo menos ya me deja acercarme pero… no creo que le agrade mucho que digamos

SB: ¿ves? Las mujeres son demasiado complicadas ¡Mira a Carpenter! No me quiere hablar por nada del mundo, dice que soy un idiota y todo el repertorio de insultos y se va!

RL: no es por nada Padfoot pero…creo que esta muy muy molesta

SB: ¿Por qué! Yo no le hice nada!  
RL: ¿ah no?

SB: no

RL: dejarla plantada haciendo el ridiculo enfrente de todos por que tu te fuiste muy contentito con Mia no es nada.

Sirius abrio mucho los ojos.

SB: ¿yo hice eso?

RL: si

SB: oh…-ahora que Remus lo decia se escuchaba muy feo y Sirius se sintio algo culpable-

Luego le pedire disculpas.

JP: dudo mucho que unas disculpas basten.

SB: ¡¿y que fregados quiere ella que haga!

JP: pues no se… no decias tu " las mujeres son demasiado complicadas"

SB: ¡pues lo son!

RL: oye James, iendo a otra cosa… pronto sera el proximo partido de Quidditch.

JP: ¡Cierto! Con eso de Lily casi no le he puesto empeño a mi papel de capitan XP

RL: bueno…es dentro de una semana

JP:¡UNA SEMANA! ¿CONTRA QUIEN ES?

RL: contra Huflepuff

JP: ah…¡SI! Podre darle con una bludger en la parte inferior a Digory! O si no…¡hare que se viole con la escoba ¡SI! Por hacer llorar a mi pelirroja! Jajajjajajaja (risa macabra y los demas con una gotita al estilo anime)

SB: emmm…si claro Prongs °.°u

JP: bien…-saco un monton de papeles y rollos de pergamino y comenzo a planear cosas raras para el partido.

Pasaron los dias y finalmente llego el dia del partido, todos los alumnos se peleaban por tener los mejores puestos de las gradas (sobre todo las chicas) para ver a James Potter en accion.

RL: ¡Bienvenidos a uno mas de los partidos de quidditch! –la multitud aplaudio- Este sera un gran encuentro entra Hufflepuf y Gryfindooooor!- Los chillidos de la multitud opacaban los gritos de Remus- Bien, demos la bienvenida al equipo de Hufflepuf, ellos sooooon; Las hermanas Bons! Camile y Anna! Junto con Josh Keeeeeeent como cazadores! –El lado amarillo de las gradas daba saltos de alegria- y sus golpeadores Lamberg Edward como su capitan y Joselyn Beckman, ¡eh! ¡Beckman! ¿quieres salir con Sirius? –La chica robusta de septimo solo le dio una risita nerviosa y nego con la cabeza- bueno…¡¿Qué tal conmigo!

Profra. McG: ¡LUPIN!

RL: bueno, bueno ¡Luego hablamos!

Profra. McG: ¡Lupin deja de decir tonterias y presenta al equipo!

RL: bueno bueno… ¡Y el mas estupido y bobalicon el buscador de Hufflepuf Amos Digory! –La parte amarilla del estadio comenzo a tirar pestes contra el merodeador y la profesora McGonagall lo miraba con ojos de alcon- bueno bueno…el buscador bueno de Amos Digory ¿mejor? Y el guardian de hufflepuff es Porter Jack…Y EL MEJOR EQUIPO DE LA HISTORIA DEMOSLE UN APLAUSO AL EQUIPO DE GRYFFINDOR; SUSAN BLACK, LILY EVANS, ELIZABETH CARPENTER COMO LAS CAZADORAS DE GRYFFINDOR! MI AMIGO Y GUAPO SIRIUS BLACK Y TERRY BOT COMO LOS GOLPEADORES! PARA NUESTRO INVENSIBLE GUARDIAN TENEMOS A SAM DAWSON! Y EL UNICO E INIGUALABLE CAPITAN DEL EQUIPO DE GRYFFINDOR Y BUSCADOR DEL MISMO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡JAAAAAAAAAAAAAMES POOOOOOOTEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRR! –la multitud enloquecio (sobre todo las chicas)

Los equipos salieron y los capitanes se dieron las manos…o mas bien planeaban triturarselas entre si.

Profra. H: Quiero un juego limpio ¿escucharon? Va para todos.

RL: la quaffle esta en el aire ¡y comienza el juego! Evans tiene la quaffle y ¡hay! Eso debio haberle dolido ¡ya veras como te va Bons pero…no se cual de las dos es bueno en fin, la bons que lleva el 2 en su espalda tiene la quaffle y lo lanza al aro pero Dawson lo detiene ¡si! Ahora el equipo de gryffindor tiene la quaffle y ¡auch! Eso debio dolerte Susan

SB: ¡eh! Lamberg! No le lances otra bludger a mi prime ¡eh!

RL: Sirius esta enojado y ah! Le lanza una bludgera Lamberg ¡le rompio la nariz! ¡falta para gryffindor! Sirius amigo, controlate porfavor. Ahora va un tiro para Hufflepuf y no lo logran ¡esperen! Vamos 10 puntos a favor de hufflepuf ¡dense prisa chicos! ¡oigan! ¿esa es la snitch? ¡si! Vamos James cogela Digory va tras de ti y ¡paf! Una bludger para Dygori pero sigue en su escoba van volando van volando y oh cielos Evans bloqueo a Digory ¡bien! Y si….si ¡SIIIIIIIIII!¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡GRYFFINDOR ES EL GANADOR DE 150 A 10 SI DAMAS Y CABALLEROS JAMES POTTER TIENE LA SNITCH! WOHO!

Ya habian pasado dos semanas después de esa increíble victoria, pero aun tenian el peso del siguiente partido que seria difícil…muy difícil y contra slytherin… supongo a la que mas le costaba eso era a Susan…y a Lucius…

JP: Bien muy bien ¡Evans interceptala! ¡Sirius protegela!

SB: Ya voy- Dijo Sirius algo molesto, no habian dejado de practicar desde la ultima semana-

JP: Carpenter esa quaffle no va a entrar en el aro sola!

EC: ¡Agh! –Con la cola de la escoba golpeo a James- ¡histerico!

JP: ¡Eso no estubo bien! ¡Ataque al capitan!

Sam D: ¿y que hay de la snitch Potter?

JP: ¿eh, que? –James volteo hacia todos lados ¡habia perdido la snitch!-

Chicas: ¡Bien! ¡sigan asi! – en la punta del estadio estaba un grupo de chicas entre ellas Ling Wong con la snitch en la mano sonriendo seductoramente.

James bajo de su escoba y fue a su encuentro.

LW: Hola James ¿Perdiste algo? –Ling se la avento juguetonamente y James la atrapo con sus rapidos reflejos-

JP: Gra…gracias Ling

Lily casi se cae de su escoba, estaba furiosa ¡¿Cómo aquella asquerosa barbie sin cerebro se atrevi a coquetearle después de que James la habia preferido a ELLA a ELLA?-

JP: Bueno… ya me voy- James se volteo pero algo evitaba su huida- Ling ya sueltame

Las chicas comenzaron a cuchichear mientras Ling se le acercaba seductoramente a James e intentaba besarlo, en eso una bala rojiza la tumbo. Lily se habia arrojado contra Ling y ahora se enconctraba peleando con ella. Todos los del equipo alarmados se acercaron a separarlas, cuando lo lograron ambas estaban bastante desgreñadas.

LW: ¡NO ME VUELVAS A TOCAR SANGRE SUCIA INMUNDA!

LE: ¡Y TU NO VUELVAS A TOCAR A MI JAMES!

Todos se quedaron en silencio, Lily se dio cuenta de que habia hablado demasiado y se solto rapidamente de los brazos de su captor (James) y corrio perdiendose en la puerta del castillo con la cara mas roja que su pelo.

James quedo un poco shokeado por la "confesion" de Lily. Ling ya se habia ido y junto con ella todos los demas excepto Sirius y Remus (el estaba viendo la practica desde las gradas).

JP: ¡¿MI james!

SB: a James le gusta Evans ¬¬ iiuuu

JP: eso ya lo sabes Padfoot! –james estaba enrojeciendo

RL: la pregunta es…¿Qué haras ahora?

SB: ¡ya se! A las mujeres les gustan las curcilerias ¿no!

RL: pues…algo

JP: cual es el punto?

SB: ¿Por qué no te vistes de Romeo y recitas pesia en su ventana luego ella se tirara a tus brazos…o si no te aniquilara con a aun gusarajo, o puede ser la opcion B; vas a su balcon, la cargas en tus brazos –Sirius dio un suspiro- suben a su pegaso…y te la robas como todo un caballero y viven felices para siempre-

RL: Sirius…¿has estado leyendo los libros de fantasia en la seccion de 1er año de la biblioteca otra vez?

SB: ¡¿Qué! Yo nunca -.-

RL: Aja… ¬¬u bueno sin tomar en consideración las locas ideas romanticas de Pady propongo James que la busques y le digas tus sentimientos-

JP: si…tienes razon…¿Padfoot? ¿Me ayudas?

SB: ¿eh?

JP: ¡si! Tu eres Evans y yo soy…¡YO!

SB: bueno pero…¿no me vas a besar verdad? –dijo algo preocupado el chico

JP: ¡IUCK! ¡no! Tengo bien definidas mis tendencias sexuales! Ademas….¿quien querria besarte?

SB: pues todas las chicas de Hogwarts si

RL: exepto cierta rubia jejje

Sirius solto un bufido y siguió a James hacia el castillo.

James busco a Lily durante todo el dia y no la encontro por ninguna parte

EC: enserio Potter, no sabemos donde esta

JP: gracias…-y salio por el retrato-

EC: dudo mucho que Lily quiera hablar con el después de lo del entrenamiento.

KW: ¡miren! ¡esta lloviendo! – Kathj estaba asomada por la ventana y veia caer las gruesas gotas de lluvia.

"Enamorada de ti"

James estaba desesperado, asi que recordo su primer beso con aquella pelirroja que tanto queria. Fue en el campo de Quidditch y con una lluvia muy parecida a esta. Asi que James decidio salir hacia aya.

James se sento en las gradas y vio una cabellera roja con el uniforme de quidditch empapado por la lluvia…era su Lily.

James bajo casi corriendo y se acerco a ella, estaba llorando sentada con sus brazos rodeando sus piernas, cuando James le coloco su chaqueta ella se asusto y se paro enseguida. Lily al ver quien era intento salir corriendo pero James la tomo de la mano.

JP: Lily mis sentimientos por ti los tengo muy claros pero yo solo quiero saber si tu…ya sabes…-James estaba BASTANTE nervioso cosa rara en un merodeador- ¿Me quieres?

LE: James…-Lily comenzo a llorar mas fuerte y se agerro a la camisa del chico de lentes- Lo siento…si tu solo me quieres como una amiga…¡Perdoname James! ¡Perdoname por arruinar asi nuestra amistad! ¡perdoname por pensar antes tantas cosas malas de ti sin conocerte de verdad! ¡perdoname por creer que habias cambiado e ilusionarme de que lo habias hecho por mi cuando tal vez era por otra persona! Y James…-Lily estaba totalmente abrazada a James y este solo sonrreia por las palabras de la pelirroja- perdoname…-Lily se comenzo a despegar de James y vio sus ojos castaños con sus almendradas esmeraldas- por estar… enamorada de ti..- Lily se acerco, se puso de puntitas y lo beso.

James le correspondio el beso y asi duraron un rato bajo la lluvia otra vez.

JP: Lily…no tengo que darte ninguna disculpa…pór que yo tambien te amo.

.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

N/A:

¡Al fiiiiiiiiiiiin! LILY Y JAMES SE CONFESARON! ToT ya queria llegar a esta parte definitivamente al fin la pareja principal esta junta jejeje y no falta mucho para que siri-pooh y Eli queden y…k les dire de Remus y Kath bueno bueno! Ya veo k me han regañado pk casi ni los pongo ejjeje pero ya pronto vendran capitulos enteros de ellos o es mi pareja favorita pero ni lo parece! XP bye! Saludos a todas mis amigas del club "merodeadoras" y "L-O-C-A-S"


	16. Dulces Multiemocion

"Dulces multiemoción"

Lily y James estaban disfrutando al maximo su noviazgo…salian todos los dias a pasear y James habia llevado a Lily al cuartel secreto de los merodeadores lo que a Sirius se le hacia una atrocidad y no paraba de criticarlo.

Esos dias habia habido mas salidas a Hogsmeade que de costumbre.

Era sabado y todos volvian de los paseos de la villa, Alice y Frank habian pasado por Honeydukes y habian comprado varios dulces, en la noche todos disfrutaron de una reconfortante platica (o mas bien una divertida escena de las ya bastantes acostumbradas peleas entre Kath y Lupin que peleaban mas que de costubre gracias a la union de James y Lily por lo que ahora pasaban mas tiempo juntos los merodeadores y las chicas) comieron de unos dulces bastante deliciosos que habia encontrado Alice en el fondo de la tienda, era un frasco con chocolates de diferentes formas tamaños y colores. Luego se fueron a dormir y entonces… al dia siguiente…

-.-.-.en el cuarto de las chicas-.-.-.-

LE: Dios… que sueño, menos mal que es domingo –se volvio a acurrucar en las sabanas-

EC: ¡Vamos! ¡Levantense! –Comenzo a sacarlas a todas de la cama volcando los colchones-

KW: ¡¿Qué tienes en contra del buen sueño?

EC: alguien se desperto de mal humor ¿eh kath? ¿eh kath? –Eli comenzo a saltar por toda la habitación con la musica a todo volumen-

AG: buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! –Alice habia comenzado a llorar sin razon aparente-

KW: ¡CALLATE! –Kath se levanto de su cama y corrio al baño dando un portazo-

AG: ¡Lo siento! Sinf… que…le…pasa –dijo hipando ligeramente-

EC: ¿Qué les pasa a todas? ¡es un dia precioso el dia esta genial y ah! Que alegria –ella descorrio las cortinas y digamos que el dia muy alegre no estaba, estaba mas gris que la falda de la escuela-

SuB: callense todas…-Susan estaba arrinconada en las sombras de su cama con mirada sombria-

EC: ¿Qué te sucede Susan eh? Dime dime dime dime dime dime –dijo saltando sobre su cama-

SuB: nada…

En ese momento Kath salio con un humor de perros del baño

KW: genial, hoy me despierta una psicopata rubia hueca volcando mi colchon, luego la otra niñita de papi llora, la pelirroja sigue dormida y la chica de las sombras solo habla de solo dos palabras ¡y para colmo estoy en mi periodo!

EC: opino que deberiamos bajar si si si si si?

No se sabe como pero Eli logro llevarse a Kath con todo y su mal humor abajo, llevo a Alice abajo prometiendole que ahí habia algo para hacerla sentir feliz, a Lily emm…se la llevaron arrastrando y a Susan tmb.

-.-.-.en el cuarto de los chicos..-.-.-.-.

RL: Dios, que la vida ha de acabarse cuando no bajo a ver a lindas damiselas con ojos de amor mirandonos y suspirando. –dijo Remus poetimcamente-

SB: ¿Qué te pasa? ¿James?

JP: Vamos Remus, Sirius ¡unanse a mi en el camino del mal! Muajajajajaja

SB: soy demasiado feo para eso –(n/a: ok….respira…¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿¿QUE CARAJOS HACE SIRIUS DICIENDO QUE ES FEO!) –

FL: odio a todos odio a todos odio a todos odio a todos –Frank parecia loquito en posición fetal con los ojos inexpresivos.-

JP: yo, james, el villano mas malvado de todos los tiempos exijo que me acompañen abajo por su bien si no seran aniquilados jajajajjajaja –James saco un platano de no se donde y lo comenzo a utilizar como "pistola" obligando a todos de bajar si no recibirian un "bananaso"- (n/a: de que se habran fumado ¬¬?)

-.-.-sala comun--.-

Todos se encuentran caos.

RL: ¡Oh! Dios ilumina mi vida, creo que han caido angeles. –Remus trato de "ayudar" a bajar a Kath de las escaleras tomandola de la mano pero…-

KW: ¡ALEJATE IDIOTA!

RL: oh…como me duelen esas duras palabras, son como dagas frias al corazon.

KW: que tonto eres

JP: eso…¡TU! La castaña, eres perfecta para mi plan mas malevolo. Vengan todos conmigo que conquistaremos la escuela luego el pueblo luego…Londres!

SuB: aja…¬¬

FL: oye…tu pelirroja, quitate de ahí, no me toques, te odio –Lily estaba dormida apoyada en el pie de Frank, que termino pateandola –

RL: eh! Asi no se trata a una dama

EC: ¡ah! Que lindo que lindo eres eres el chico con las palabras mas dulces que he escuchado! Y tu…

SB: no me mires…soy demasiado poco, demasiado tonto y feo para que alguien como tu pueda mirarme. –Sirius salio corriendo y se escondio tras el sofa-

SuB: patetico…

JP: ¡Tu! –James señalo a Susan.- tu me ayudaras.

SuB: ¿no seria kath?

JP: ya vi que la castaña no me conviene, ya vi como dejo a mi ex – colega –señalo a Remus que se encontraba cacheteado- asi que tu me ayudaras.

SuB: que planeas hacer… -dijo MUY desganada

JP: bien, primero crearemos una maquina para secar todo el lago de Hogwarts,las sierenas se enfureceran y nos tendran que ayudar para la recuperacion de su preciada agua. Ellas nos ayudaran con sus horribles cantos para aturdir a todos y asi atacaremos tomaremos el control y entonces ¡zaz! Hogwarts sera nuestro ajajjajaja-

SuB: ok einstein…¿las sirenas no moririran antes de hacer todo eso?

James se quedo en blanco y saco pergaminos para seguir con su plan.

En esos segundos todos sintieron una sacudida en el estomago…todas las escenas cambiaron drásticamente:

James en vez de estar planenando cosas malvadas comenzo desesperadamente a buscar una cuerda o algo para suicidarse, Lily se desperto inmediatamente y tomo todos los libros que pudo y se puso a devorarlos (n/a: se que la mayoria piensa que Lily era la tipica niñita perfecta y estudiosa pero aki en mi fic recuerden que aduras penas conoce la biblioteca ) Sirius ya no se sentia feo, al contrario, ahora intentaba hacer que Eli que ahora se encontraba en un estado medio bobito entendiera lo sexy y maravilloso que era, Remus se acercaba seductoramente a Kath que lo repelia con crucifijos y le gritaba cosas como "NO te me acerque pecado ambulante", Alice y Frank entraron en una etapa de "clarividentes" y comenzaban a hacer "feng shui" en la sala comun. Entre tanto Susan habia desaparecido…

-.-.-.- Susan caminaba por el pasillo-.-.-

SuB: la la laralalal lala lalalaaa

LM: ¿Susan?

SuB: hola!

LM: ¿eh?

SuB: ¿Cómo estas?

LM: bien…eh…¿te sientes bien?

Susan cambio su cara de inocente por una un poco mas seductora…

SuB: hola corazon…-comenzo a aflojarse la corbata y a hablar seductoramente, Lucius dudaba de lo que le sucedia a su novia y tragaba saliva con dificultad, era la primera vez que Susan se prestaba asi. (no era que no le gustara ah…hombres)

SuB: me encantas…

Susan paso su pierna entrelazada con la de Lucius y lo atrajo hacia ella de la corbata y lo beso apasionadamente, a Lucius no le molesto en lo absoluto. Se besaron apasionadamente y se metieron a un aula vacia donde Lucius acosto a Susan en el escritorio y quedo sobre ella, siguieron los besos y las palabras romanticas entrecortadas por la falta de aire (n/a: no, no malpiencen no lo hicieron ok? solo digamos que solo se fajaron si?)

SuB: ¡ah! – Susan acababa de volver a sentir esa sensación extraña en su estomago y su personalidad cambio drásticamente, empujo a Lucius y se acomodo la falda, cruzo la habitación, abrio la puerta volteo hacia un confundido Lucius – lo siento- y cerro la puerta, corrio hacia su cuarto, se encerro y comenzo a llorar.

LM: ¿Qué mosca le habra picado?

-.-.-.en la sala comun-.-.-

RL: y luego…y luego… ¡mi pez se murioo!

AG: pobrecito –le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda-

LE: ya dejalo, ¿Quién eres? ¿La madre Teresa de Calcuta?

AG: ¡solo ayudo a los buenos!

JP: ¡NO NO DEJENME! – James estaba atado en el sillon-

LE: ¡agh! Ya callate!

JP: NO, MI VIDA NO TIENE SENTIDO QUIERO SUICIDARME!

KW: no digas eso! Es un pecado mortal! –le rocio agua bendita en la cabeza

FL: ¡medico, necesito un medico, acupuntura lo que sea morire! Mi cuerpo se contrae y hace ruidos raros!

LE: ¡solo tienes hambre idiota!

RL: nooooooo, primero mi perro, mis dos gatos, luego mi perico, mi hamster, mi tortuga mi pez y ahora tu buaaaaaaaaaa! (n/a: chicas…¡¿Quién lo consuela? yoooooooo)

AG: ya chiquito no llores ¡¿vez Frank! No digas esas cosas enfrente de una mente sensible

KW: de todos modos si muere yo rezare para que su espíritu vaya al cielo

SB: yo se un metodo para todo mal – Sirius saco un monton de chunches raros e hizo un circulo de ceniza alrededor de Frank y comenzo con una danza ridicula que incluia piñas y plumas de pavo- ¡libera su alma al fin! Huucaaaa que el hambre se termine, adios hambre del mal!

LE: creo que con eso ya se le quito el hipo…con tu cara y el susto…

SB: veo malas energias de ti… soy el shaman Sirius asi que respetame!

KW: ¡¿Cómo tre atreves a hacer esos rituales satanicos!

SB: ¿Qué cuales?

EC: eh….¿que es eso amarillo?

LE: eso se llama piña

EC: ¿Piña?

LE: si…¿acaso estas retrasada?

EC: no sabo

LE. ¡que asco soy la unica cuerda de aquí!

EC: ¿Qué es una piña?

LE: una fruta

EC: que es una fruta?

LE un vegetal

EC: y que es un vegetal?

LE : aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Callate!

EC: que es callares?

Otra vez esa sensación extraña…

RL: bien chicos aquí hay un problema, nuestras emociones y personalidades van cambiando con rapidez…

KW: se puede saber ¿Cómo? –dijo kath quitandose los crusifijos y lipiandose la sangre de las manos al tratar de auto provocarse un estigma-

RL: Bien…¡Sirius! Informacion

Todo mundo volteo a ver a Sirius que se sacaba los mocos.

KW: ¿se pude saber que sucede con el doble de Goyle?  
RL: chocos, esto puede ser grave, tenemos que ser rapidos y conseguir un antidoto –tomo a James de la camisa-  
JP: ¡AYUDA QUIERO MORIR Y CORTARME LAS VENAS!  
RL: Reacciona –cacheteo varias veces a James  
JP: ¿Qué? Eh…¿necesitamos que? ¡Sirius! –Sirius olfateaba como un perro la mano de james-  
SB: uh…¿sirius? –se señalo a si mismo  
RL: si tu, bien. Necesitamos acabar con estos efectos, deduzco que fue por causa de los dulces comidos ayer, ¿alguien vio la etiqueta? –todos lo miraron y negaron con la cabeza- bien… trataremos de ir por un atidoto con Slug Horn. ¡Frank tu quédate con las chicas! James sígueme y tu tmb vienes Sirius, nos servirás como buen perro.  
SB: eh? –siguio olfateando-

JP: Sirius deja eso!

KW: ahora que estupidez haran.

LE: no se pero ahhh Lupin es adorable

KW: QUE? –dijo viendo a Lily como si acabara de pronunciar una palabrota-

LE; sii…

KW: ¡EL NO ES LINDO!

LE: si que lo es…

KW: ah! Lupin, me uno a la causa haremos esa chingada pocion o lo que quieras de Slug Horn

LE: yo tmb – Lily tomo del brazo a Remus a lo que James enrojeció de celos

KW: aja… -se interpuso y los separo

RL: no, mujeres (se refiere a Lily, Alice y Eli) y neuroticas (se refier a Kath) se quedan ¡adios!

Salieron del retrato.

LE: es mi heroe..ah…-suspiro

KW: ¡no, no lo es!

Los chicos rodaban por el suelo como James Bond y llevaban musica de mision imposible, Lucius los vio rodando por el pasillo y sospecho algo raro. Finalmente llegaron al armario de pociones y Remus comenzo a leer las etiquetas de todas las pociones hasta que consiguió una que les podria servir "ajustes de actitud"

JP. Bien, vayamonos con mi vista de rayos x vere si viene el enemigo

RL: James tu no tienes eso

JP: Oh si que la tengo –dijo algo ofendido-

Al llegar a la sala comun Lily se tiro a los brazos de Remus a lo que James y Kath ardieron del coraje (esta ultima no sabia por k)

RL: ¡quitate! –dijo Remus viendo instintivamente a Kath (tampoco sabe pk)

LE: pero te amo

RL: pero yo no

LE: oh! Remus

JP: eh! Se supone que la chica linda se queda con el heroe

KW: entiende Lily el no-te-quie-re –dijo inentando despegara de Lupin

RL: No Lily yo no te amo por que yo…-tomo a kath de la mano y la volteo hacia el –Por que yo te amo a ti-

KW: j aja ja pero que tonterias dices – Kath se puso como tomate y piso a Remus para que la soltara-

En eso entro la profra McGonagall seguida de Lucius.

Profra. McG: a partir de aquí yo me encargo… gracias señor malfoy, 10 puntos para slytherin.

_¡inmovilus! -_Todos quedaron inmoviles y la profesora los llevo a la enfermeria.-

"Efectos"

Un coro de gritos provenia de la enfermeria del castillo.

Todos: ¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡NO FUE UNA PESADILLA!

LE: James que bueno que no te suicidaste! –Lily abrazo a su novio el cual no le correspondio el abrazo, ella lo miro confusa-

JP: con que mi amigo y compadre te gusta ¿eh? –dijo algo dolido-

LE: ejeje, eran los efectos de los malditos dulces ejje

En ese momento se escucho unos aplausos a un lado de la ventana, Frank aplaudia a su novia que habia tomado el frasco con los dulces endemoniados que quedaban y los habia lanzado al suelo haciendolos trizas.

EC: ¡Fui mas tonta que Goyle por un rato! –Eli no se tranquilizaba por la idea

SB: dije que estaba feo dije que estaba feo dije que estaba feo dije que estaba feo dije que estaba feo –decia Sirius como una mantra-

EC: si, y bailaste ridículamente con un pavo y una piña –hace mucho que no lo insultaba y Sirius se dio cuenta de esto y le alegro inmensamente que le haya hablado-

SB: veo que ya me hablas

EC: eh? Que? –volteo su cara y lo volvio a ignorar.

Susan estaba muy apenada con Lucius y habia corrido a explicarle lo que habia sucedido mientras que Kath y Lupin habian ido a pasear a los jardines (son los mas madrugadores)

RL: lo que dije ahí fue por…

KW: fue por los efectos lo se –dijo interrumpiendolo-

RL. Si, ademas yo tengo novia y tu tambien ¿no?

Kath lo miro a los ojos y Remus no pudo evitar ver sus lindos ojos verdes rasgados como los de un gato.

KW: ¿novia?

RL: si, es Amelia Parker ¿recuerdas? En la cena de navidad la conoci y es una persona muy agradable.

KW: y cuanto tiempo llevan siendo novios ¿dos dias? Y la cortaras en otros dos cuando consigas lo que quieres –dijo mordazmente

RL: para que sepas chica lista, esa etapa mia ya se fue, ahora estoy decidido a ser una persona estable en cuanto a las chicas ¿si?

KW: ah…bueno, bien por ti, aunque no te creo verdad pero bueno.

RL: pues para que sepas ya llevo un mes con ella y tu cuanto llevas con el tal Tuk?

KW: no somos –cerro la boca- no somos nada… ¿si? Eres un tonto

RL: ah! Uno que intenta ser amable

KW: eso no es cierto! Lo unico que querias era dejar como caso cerrado de que me hayas confesado unos sentimientos que no existen hacia mi!

RL: y!

KW: ahg! Contigo no se puede hablar –la chica se dio media vuelta y se fue caminando rapidamente hacia el castillo-

Remus se habia quedado ahí, parado, viendo el largo y lacio pelo de la chica castaño ondear con el viento.


	17. El vuelo del perdon

**Hola hola hola!chii! estoy de vuelta, hace milenios que no escribia nada pero bueno, me arme de ta la inspiración que tenia y mas bien agarre un momento sin flojera para poder escribir este capitulo jeje. A veces me cuesta seguirle el hilo a la historia, (luego ni me acuerdo si ella corto con el, si ya saben que se gustan ni si ya aparecio tal personaje etc) pero pronto tendre todo completo ya que lo tengo escrito en el cuaderno…XP**

**Bueno espero que disfruten este capi, lo tenia listo desde el verano del 2005! **

**Se lo dedico principalmente a Maria Teresa, mi amiguita de Patzcuaro que personifica a Eli ejje y que esta enamoradisima de Sirius.**

**Besos! Y gracias por estar leyendo este revoltijo de fic jeje.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"El vuelo del perdón"

(N/A: Una historia linda, aquí la introducción hecha por Eli ¿ok? jeje)

" Últimamente, los dias se han vuelto demasiado tediosos para mi, la culpa: Jack, no es que yo no lo quiero, si no que …a mi me gusta otra persona y me di cuenta por que siento un gran vacio en mi alma desde que deje de hablarle, y lo peor es que yo lo quise asi. Sin darme cuenta, aleje lo que mas me alegraba en la vida: El, el ser mas repugnante, pero al que yo amo secretamente en el interior de mis entrañas: Sirius Orion Black"

-.-.en el cuarto de los chicos-.-.-

SB: ¡AGH ! ya no se que hacer ! –dijo el guapo merodeador ojiazul jalandose sus hermosos y sedosos pelos XP –Ya intente todo para pedirle disculpas pero no se como ToT.

JP: ¿Con lo mismo Padfoot ? –James entro con Lily a la habitación-

SB: Si…¬¬-dijo algo irritado-

LE; ¿Que es lo que quieres Sirius?

SB: Es que TU amiguita ya me tiene harto ! ¡Me ignora! Y…y… ¡AGHH! La extraño…-dijo muy apenado por su confesion-

JP: A Padfoot le gusta Carpenter –canturreo contento James-

SB: ¡CALLATE! –Sirius le lanzo una almohada a James-

JP: jajajajajjja ¡eh! Lily! Dile que ya no me arroje nada, si no te quedaras viuda ¡¿me escuchaste!-dijo James evitando un zapato volador de Sirius-

LE: Sirius…-lo miro fieramente- no lo lastimes demasiado ¿eh? Lo quiero en una pieza.

JP: ¡EH ! ¡¿QUE ! noooooooo ¡ni me pelirroja me apoya noooooooo ! ¡nadie me quiere! –dijo haciendo teatro- no es justo ToT

LE: mmm… mira Black, mi opinion es "daño grande, disculpa grande"

SB: ¿eh ? ¡Evans no me pongas acertijos tan dificiles !

LE: ¡Eso esta demasiado claro! "daño grande" lo que TU le hiciste a Eli "disculpa grande" lo que TU tienes que hacer ¿entiendes ahora si o con manzanitas te lo explico? –dijo bastante irritada-

SB: ¡es que nisiquiera estoy muy seguro de por que esta enojada! Solo se que se molesto en el baile por que baile con Mia en vez de con ella cuando ya se lo habia pedido a ella y ademas la deje con muchas personas, no fui malo la deje con mucha gente que nos observaaaaaaaaa ya entendi…-dijo captando un poco -.-

LE: ¿verdad que es feo que te dejen en ridiculo y mas para ella que se habia rebajado a ir con la persona que mas odia?

SB: cuando tu lo dices se escucha mas feo Evans…¡pero quiero cambiar! ¡de verdad! Es que desde que ya no nos hablamos, bueno… mi vida esta algo vacia –Sirius puso una cara muy seria (n/a: la primera vez en su vida…¡lo amo!)

LE: ¡Sirius ! ¡es lo mas lindo que te he escuchado decir ! ¿te gusta no? –dijo con una sonrrisa de oreja a oreja-

JP: ¿te gusta Carpenter Padfoot? –dijo con una sonrrisa picara- eh? ¬-¬

SB: mmm…u.u –Sirius se sonrrojo ligeramente pero casi no se noto (n/a: ¡que lindo!)- tal vez…

JP: eso es un ¡SI! Jeje ¡wow! Eso si que es noticia ¡Sirius Orion Black enamorado!

SB: ¡Prongs no molestes! O me vere forzado a humillarte enfrente de tu amorcito.

LE : ¡Que lindo! Ahora –puso una mirada feroz -¿solo te atrae o te gusta gusta?

SB : eh…eh…-La mirada penetrante de la ojiverde ponia nervioso a Sirius- me-me-me-g-us-ta

LE : ¿enserio? La quieres para novia por el resto de tu vida, casarte, firmar un contrato de matrimonio poniento tus huellas digitales, amarla y respetarla sin engañarla, tener desendecia con ella, y protegerla dando tu vida por siempre y para siempre? –Lily en todo este discurso dirigio mas su mirada en James que en Sirius y este capto el mensaje bastante apenado con los ojos como platos al igual que Sirius que estaba agazapado como un perro en una esquina con un dedo amenazante de la pelirroja casi en su nariz-

SB : s-si –penso un poco por mas tiempo- bueno, eso de la boda y todo lo demas…¡por dios tengo 15 años ya es bastante para el gran y bello Sirius Black tener que admitir que yo soy el que cayo y no ella!

JP : pero estoy seguro de que Sirius hara todo eso que dijiste Lily –James miro intensamente a Lily como respondiendo a su otra indirecta y ella lo miro satisfecha-

SB : bien…no entiendo las caras raras que se hacen pero bueno…

JP : ¿¡cuales caras raras!

SB: nada nada…saben, -Sirius puso una cara muy seria- creo que realmente Carpenter me gusta y me gusta mucho hasta podria decir que yo la-a—yo la…¡yo la quiero mucho! –a pesar de que Sirius no dijo vivamente "la amo" James y Lily captaron el mensaje-

JP: disculpa disculpa ¿puedes repetirlo ? ¡el gran Sirius Black ha caido ante la redes de la que no pudo domar? –dijo con gesto teatral-

SB: me gusta…¬¬

LE; perdon ¿que dijiste ?

SB: ¡que me gusta !

JP: no te oigooooooooooo

SB : ¡QUE ME GUSTA ¿SI ? no puedo vivir sin ella, si esta ella ya no valen las otras, llevo años enamorado pero tenia miedo de admitirlo con migo mismo y ante los demas y por eso la molestaba! Para tratar de odiarla en serio de alguna forma! Le intentaba sacar defectos pero no me salia ni uno! Las salidas con otras y coqueteos son parte de mi carácter pero con ellas todo era juego por que en la que siempre pensaba era en mi linda rubia ojiazul ¡¿CONTENTOS! –Sirius respiraba con dificultad y James y Lily estaban abrazados con los ojos como platos-

LE: entonces….¿si te gusta?

SB: ¡¡¿QUE ES LO QUE ACABO DE DECIR EVANS!

JP: ya ya…-dijo salvando a su novia- bien ahora Lily, ¿nos ayudas a que este loco la conquiste?

LE: eso estaria en contra de mi amiga pero…-James le hacia una carita taaaaaaaaan dulce que no pudo resistir- ya esta bien y quita esa cara james que me vas a hacer llorar.

JP: sip

LE: ¿Qué te pasa Sirius?

SB: nada…es que nunca me habia desahogado tan bien…¡James traeme a mi psicologa Evans mas seguido si?

JP: con la condicion que yo este en sus seciones

LE: desconfiado celoso

JP: ¡oye! Jeje

Pasaron todo el dia planeando encuentros romanticos, usualmente James y Sirius descartaban cosas bastante cursis que decia Lily, pero finalmente Sirius se decidio solo una y armo un plan.

Esa noche Eli recibio una carta de "Jack" de que se vieran en el lago a las 8 pm, Eli se arreglo ligeramente y bajo hacia alla.

Llegando al lago ella pudo ver una figura obscura junto al lago.

EC: ¿Jack? ¿Jack eres tu?- eli se apresuro pero se tropezo con una rama de un arbol y el chico la atrapo- tu no eres Jack ¡Sueltame Black! ¡Sueltame!

SB: como quieras –Sirius la solto y ella cayo al suelo-

EC: tu eres un…-amenazo enojada-

SB: Solo vine a pedirte una cosa ¿si?

EC: ¿y me dejaras en paz?

SB: Lo prometo

EC: bien, ¿Qué?

SB: que me perdones

EC: y otra vez…-dijo enfadada con intenciones de irse pero Sirius la detuvo- ¡Sueltame escreguto!

SB: antes de que te vayas, y me dejes con un cachete hinchado…-esto ultimo arranco una sonrrisa de la rubia- quiero que veas algo ¿se puede?

EC: bien, muestrame eso que quieres que vea –dijo muy muy enfadada-

Sirius saco una navaja, algo que sobresalto a Eli, pero con la punta de esta solo se hizo una herida en la mano y comenzo a brotar sangre, después de unos momentos el chico miro al cielo como esperando algo hasta que cambio su expresión a una de alegria, volteo a ver a la chica.

SB: ¿te gusta?

EC: eh? Ah! Si claro –Sirius puso una sonrrisa- me encanta ver como te cortas la mano y te desangras pero tengo cosas que hacer asi que ¡kyaaaaaaaa!

La sangre de la mano de Sirius comenzaba a desaparecer de forma particular, flotaba en el aire y luego desaparecia como borrones rojos.

SB: son thestrals.

EC: ¡wow! Lastima que no pueda verlos…

SB: ¿eso crees? –dijo con una voz un poco mas dura-

EC: lo-lo- lo siento mucho no queria…lamento lo de tu tio

SB: gracias, era el unico en mi familia ademas de Susan que realmente me apreciaba…¿quieres subir?

EC: quieres decir…¿contigo? –el Corazon de la chica dio un brinco- no graa-ciaaa! No Balck! No no hagas eso noooo! –Sirius la habia cogido por la cintura y la elevo hacia el lomo invisible del animal, luego el tomo impulso y tambien subio-

SB: ¡arriba!

EC: ¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! –Eli se aferro al estomago de Sirius lo mas fuerte que pudo-

SB: ¡cof! ¡cof! ¡dejame respirar mujer!

EC: Lo siento pero no estoy acostumbrada a volar a 11 pies de altura en una cosa invisible con la unica compañía y proteccion de mi vecino insoportable cerebro de troll en contra de mi voluntad ¡¿si!

SB: calma calma ¡ademas no fue en contra de tu voluntad! Pregunte primero! –se defendio-

EC: aja –lo miro furiosa-

SB: esta bien esta bien, iremos despacio. Ademas estamos en el equipo de quidditch, no puede ser que te de miedo volar.

EC: ¡Las escobas si las puedo ver tonto!

SB: ya pues ya pues…wahooooooooooo –El thestral bajaba en picado divirtiendo mucho a los chicos…mas bien al chico u

Volaron un rato por el cielo salpicado de estrellas, Eli comenzaba a sentirse bastante comoda abrazando a Sirius, sabia que podia confiar en el.

SB: nos detendremos un momento

EC: si

El thestral aterrizo en el techo de una casa vieja y ellos bajaron, se sentaron y quedaron en silencio.

SB: Ejem… la razon por la que te traje aquí es por que aquí no podras huir de lo que te tengo que decir…y es algo muy importante Elizabeth.

Ella lo miro intensamente.

SB: Elli tu…tu…tu….

EC: yo que?

SB: tu…-¡PAF! Un coletazo del thestral- me gustas mucho…auch…-miro al thestral que volteaba inocentemente su cabeza al otro lado, Sirius esperaba la reaccion de la chica pacientemente-

EC: aja si tu –Ella aparentaba no creerle pero en su mente gritaba por que fuera realidad y no un sueño- Tu no amas a nadie Black, no paras de repetirme que tu eres un alma libre y toda esa palabreria-

SB: A ti si…-dijo cabizbajo-

EC: Sirius mirame…

El la miro y los ojos de ella lo miraban como escaneandole la retina en busca de alguna broma en esto, a ella le temblaba todo y tenia mariposas en el etomago.

EC: luego me saldras con tus infidelidades y no quiero que me trates como una flor mas de tu jardin me escuchaste Black?

SB: tu…-la tomo de la barbilla y sus ojos azul profundo se perdieron en los azules cristalinos de ella- eres la unica flor de mi jardin y yo no te plante ahí, tu viniste solita.

Se miraron por un momento y comenzaron a reir ¿Qué tonterias decian? Aunque Eli tenia que admitir que la respuesta de Sirius le habia complacido en todos los aspectos.

EC: yo… yo tambien te quiero Sirius, desde hace tiempo que me gustas –lo dijo tan rapido que Sirius apenas pudo captarlo todo-

SB: no te escuchee…-dijo juguetonamente-

EC: ¡Que me gustas! –Las mejillas de la chica se encendieron y al parecer de Sirius parecia un angel-

El le tomo la cara con las dos manos y la acerco a la suya y finalmente, el beso tan esperado para ambos, no fue tierno como los que se dan Lily y James, este era como si fueran años de espera y ya no podian aguantar, fue apasionado y lindo a la vez.

EC: ¿eso significa que ya somos novios? –dijo abrazada fuertemente de el-

SB: si tu quieres

EC: ¡si quiero! – lo abrazo con mas fuerza-

SB: Y… perdon por lo del baile, te recompensaré lo prometo ¿Qué tal un hijo? –recibio un golpe de Eli en la cabeza- bien ya entendi hijos no…por ahora –la miro picadamente-

EC: mira, hijos para cuando este casada ¿si? Ademas te perdono, no te preocupes pero ahora hay que regresar, a Kath le daria un infarto ver que no estoy ahí y despertaria a las demas, "no me la acabaria con las burlas de Susan y Lily -.-" es demasiado madrugadora jeje.

SB: ok.

Ya lograban ver el castillo y el thestral se acercaba a la ventana de la torre de Gryffindor que daba al dormitorio de las chicas.

SB: oye…Eli…¿Qué no tienes novio?

EC: ¡CIERTO! "Jack, me habia olvidado completamente de el" emm…lo cortare mañana lo prometo –en cierto modo pobre Jack pero bueno, es necesario que eso pase para que Eli y Sirius esten juntos-

SB: esta bien…¿segura de que no quieres un hijo mío? –plop, un coscorrón amistoso de Eli-

EC: que no, ya te lo dije y si no te calmas te tiro del thestral.

SB: te caes conmigo –dijo tomandola de las manos-

EC: gracias por el viaje me encanto

SB: a mi tambien.

Se besaron y Eli entro cuidadosamente por la ventana de su recamara.

EC: buenas noches

SB: buenos dias mejor dicho jeje

EC: dias…¡Dias! –se tapo la boca para no despertar a las demas y hablo en susurros- mañana hay clases tonto

SB: oh no!

EC y SB: buenas noches.

Eli se acurruco feliz en su cama pensando en Sirius y este entro sin el mas minimo toque de moral en no hacer ruido al entrar al cuarto despertando a todos los chicos. No contesto a ninguna de las preguntas ni amenazas, solo se recosto e instantáneamente se quedo dormido pensando en la chica de al otro lado del muro…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Espero que les haya gustado chii!**

**A mi en lo personal si me gusto mucho. Y los que ya quieren que Kath y Lupin sean novios o algo avanze en ellos no desespereis que ya pronto viene, de hecho es todo un capitulo para ellos **

**Besos!**

**Darlene. (kath Williams)**


	18. EL PLAN

**Hola!!!!!!!!!hace mucho tiempo que no subia un fan fic, casi un año o algo asi! Increíble no? Pero bueno, decidi continuar con este que me gusta mucho ya casi termina ok?**

**Disfruten este nuevo "el plan" ahora planeo irme mas rapido con la historia ok? Pk si no luego me da flojera continuarle. Quiero agradecer a los que me han estado leyendo!!!**

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"EL PLAN"

Ya habia pasado como un mes desde el nuevo noviazgo de Sirius y eli. Todos estaban muy sorprendidos por ello y mas aun cuando la pareja cumplio un mes (el record de Sirius). Lily y James seguian igual de enamorados pero ya se daban un poco mas de espacio, Remus y Kath se semi toleraban, Alice y Frank estaban como siempre y Susan ya le habia explicado a Lucius lo sucedido asi que ningun problema.

En el gran comedor….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

JP: cielos…se acerca san valentin…

LE: y que te molesta de eso? – lily lo miro curiosa-

JP: mmm no se, es una epoca muuuuuy extraña, las chicas se vuelven locas! Empiezan a acosarnos mas de lo normal (no es que le moleste ¬¬)

LE: pero ahora me tienes a mi para protegerte de esa bola de idiotas

JP: que? Celosa?

LE: y si fuera asi que? ¬¬

JP: nada nada…. Oye que vamos a hacer por estos dias pady?

SB: eh? Que decias? –Sirius y Eli se estaban besando asi que ejem…digamos que los demas no existian en su pequeño mundito romantico-

JP: nada…olvidalo…y tu moony? Que vas a hacer con la chica Amelia?

RL: mmm…la verdad…te digo algo James? Creo que Amelia es…no es la persona correcta para mi…

LE: y eso por que?

RL: Por que… últimamente, desde que empezamos a salir juntos, Ling y sus amigas la han estado tratando mucho y pues creo que se esta volviendo como ellas, lo que me gustaba de ella era que era diferente y -suspiro- no se

LE: pobre Remus –le dio palmaditas en la espalda mientras james la observaba detenidamente- ya encontraras a otra no? –le sonrrio encantadoramente a lo que james no lo pudo evitar y tomo la mano de SU pelirroja y la atrajo hacia el- celoso…-gruño lily-

Para esto, Kath sin saber por que se sentia inmensamente satisfecha con la idea de que Remus dejara a Amelia, no sabia por que pero esa relacion la odiaba.

EC: hablando de relaciones –ya habia terminado de besar a su novio- ¿Qué hay contigo kath? Eh? Que hay con Tuck?

KW: eeeeeeeeeeeh? –kath se habia puesto como tomate- de-de-d-eq que hablas?? –risita nerviosa-

Ahora era el turno de Remus para poner disimuladamente TODA su atención a la conversación.

EC: pues….segun yo tu le gustas y a ti te gusta no?

KW: Eli no hables tan alto porfavor –suplico Kath- ademas… loque pasa es que…

RL: es que que?

KW: ¡no te metas en lo que no te llaman Lupin! ¬¬

RL: eh??? Que? Yo? Ah! No, digo, yo estaba platicando con James no? Amigo? –(n/a:lo descubrieron jojo)

JP: eh? –Remus lo miro con carita de "salvame"- ah! Si que que…algo de san valentin si, claro Williams!

RL: si! No creas que el mundo gira a tu alrededor Williams

KW: bien

RL: Bien!

KW: BIEN! Me voy! –Kath tomo sus libros y se dirigio a su lugar favorito y por desgracia para ella el de Remus tambien: la biblioteca-

LE: no deberias hacerla enojar tanto

RL: yo k!!!

EC: ademas…sabemos perfectamente que no estabas platicando con james por que se estaba agasajando con Lily –la pelirroja se puso del color de su cabello-

RL: claro que…er… es que la vdd no tenia nada mejor que hacer…

Sirius y james se comenzaban a sentir bastante resentidos con su amiguito licantropo ¡estaba acparando a sus chicas! (n/a: tic de los merodeadores: trio de celosos )

En ese momento llegaban Alice y Frank tomados dulcemente de la mano.

AG: ¿k sucede?

EC: nada…aquí averiguando cosas INTERESANTES

RL: te digo que solo era eso!

LE: aja…y te vamos a creer

SuB: a mi se me hace que en realidad nunca te gusto Amelia y ahora te estas dando cuenta que la persona que realmente quieres siempre estubo a tu lado en este caso: Kath y te molesta el hecho que ella no te corresponda y te ame como tu a ella.

TODOS: ¡¡¡Y tu de donde saliste!!!

RL: ¡¡¿¿¿QUE???!!!!

SuB: acabo de llegar –sonrrio misteriosamente y por instinto miro a la mesa de la casa de slytherin donde Lucius le sonrreia disimuladamente-

RL: aun asi lo que dijiste es una tonteria!

SuB: no lo es

LE: ahora que lo pienso…puede ser pero que aun no te hayas dado cuenta jjeje

RL: ¡les digo que no!

EC: puede pasar lo mismo que a nosotras odiabamos a tu par de amigotes y miranos ahora

JP: si, y el par de amigotes ha sido casi todo ignorado por sus novias durante el desayuno por su amiguito de problemas de pareja –James miro resentido a Remus ¡glup!- peroooooooooo si ya no te gusta gusta Amelia –lo miro- te gusta todavía?

RL: no lo se...- se quedo pensativo un momento recapacitando todo hasta que….-

AParker: Remusiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!!!!!!!! Hola!!!!!!!!!!! Mira para san valentin estaba pensando en una velada romantica –Amelia lo tomo del brazo y se lo llevo arrastrando por el gran comedor-

A lo lejos todos pudieron ver como remus con cara de que lo iban a degollar les decia NO con movimientos de cabeza.

AG: eso lo decide!

LE: si!

EC: piensan lo mismo que yo?

SuB: claro que si!

CHICOS: eh? –todos las miraban con cara confusa-

EC: y ustedes nos ayudaran

SB: QUE??

EC: si ustedes

JP: a que?

LE: ya veras jojojojo

JP: mi queridisima pelirroja, cuando haces eso das miedo

AG: nos ayudaras vdd Frank?

FL: errrr…. No se nisiquiera de que se trata –Alice lo miro con carita de cordero- si en lo que tu quieras….

SuB: bien!

SB: ¿Cuál es el plan?

JP: Padfoot, saliendo estos ultimos meses he aprendido una cosa –miro a las chicas que tenian mirada maquiavelica- las mujeres dan miedo

LE: ¿¿¿Qué???

JP: ves??? ToT

SuB: bien…el plan es de que Lupin deje a Parker para estar con kath

CHICOS: ¡¿¡¿¿¿QUE??'!!!

LE: Cual es el problema?

JP: que-que- a mi amigo no le gustara nada eso

SB: si, ademas, no es seguro que a el le guste Williams

FL: cierto, ademas, no le gusta a ella alguien ya? No seria muy doloroso para Remus darse cuenta de que alguien que le gusta jamaz lo querra?

EC: cierto…pero estoy segura que lo de kath se terminara pronto…-puso cara misteriosa-

SB: de que hablas preciosa? –Eli lo miro desafiante (no le gustaba que Sirius le pusiera nombres de cariño)- em…perdon jeje

EC: En uno de mis castigos, me toco en el despacho de la profa. McGonagall y ella me platico que Tuck y su hermana se iran dentro de un mes del colegio.

LE: ¡tan pronto!?

EC: si, al parecer sus padres consiguieron un trabajo en EUA o algo asi, asi que lo van a transferir a otro colegio.

JP: cielos…

FL: chicas…¿se an imaginado lo que Kath les hara cuando se entere de su plan?

EC: no se enterara

SuB: si, Kath es muy inteligente para muchas cosas pero es taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan inocente con respecto a cosas del corazon, ustedes mismos la han visto! Como se pone cuando ve a TUC, todo su airecito de "chica fuerte y lista superior a todos" se esfuma y se vuelve taaaaaaan torpe jajajja

AG: si tienes razon jeje

JP: bueno pero…abogando por mi amigo…

LE: James querido! Lupin ya afirmo que no le gusta Parker no? Entonces? Cual es el problema?

SuB: aunque creo que esto ustedes lo estan haciendo mas que nada para poder estar en paz con su novios –susan las miro burlonamente-

EC: ¡calla! Ademas tu tambien quieres participar o no?

SuB: Si pero yo lo hago por el amor

SB: Aun cuando ese amor significa que tengan que pagar salas enteras cuando se hace un duelo de "aventarse sillas de la sala comun" entre ellos?

LE: bueno, quieren seguir con el plan si o no?

EC: ademas les combiene, si kath y lupin estan juntos, nosotras tendremos mas tiempo para ustedes

JP Y SB: ACEPTAMOS!!!!!

LE: Jojoj eso queria ver –sonrrio victoriosa-

SuB: bien el plan seria convencer a Lupin de que enrrealidad le gusta Kath

JP: por eso te digo moony es taaaaan terco que no lo aceptara

SuB: no lo creo

AG: si, si se fijaron bien ya comenzo a dudar…

SB: un punto a favor de la chica de Longbottom

JP: cierto…

AG: ustedes que conocen mejor a Lupin ¿creen que Kath y el harian buena pareja?

SB: ¡pero que dices!? Si nuestro amigo muere por Williams! Se le nota! Cuando esta en alguan situación mira insititvamente a Williams y se queda embobado con ella!

EC: Sirius…

SB: Si???

EC: ¡ENTONCES POR QUE ALEGAS TANTO SI TU SABIAS ESO!???

SB: saber que?

EC: cielos! Tu y james dale y dale con que quien sabe si a Remus le guste kath y al final nos sales con eso!

SB: emm…lo siento?

EC: tonto

SB: preciosa

EC: estupido

SB: te quiero

EC: Lo se, y yo tmb pero eso no te quita lo idiota

SB: idiota pero hermoso bello un dios encarnado y…-Eli le habia tapado la boca para que no siguiera autoalabandose-

EC: el plan que seguia??

El resto del dia siguieron conversando a cerca de las posibles opciones de juntar a su par de amigos.

.-.-.-.-.-

**¡lamento la tardanza! Es que me formatearon la computadora y ahí tenia ya la historia terminada! Ademas de que me daba flojera continuarle no? Xp no se preocupen ya le continuare ahora que tengo vacaciones.**

**Gracias por seguir leyendo! Que bueno que les ha estado gustando.**


End file.
